


RolePlaying is Fun!

by baconluver69



Series: Sexual adventures with Gavin [13]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Drunk Sex, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Pain Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Toy Story References, Trans Male Character, shapeshifter!gavin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 61,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: Just some rps I've done with a certain person *cough gangly*





	1. Who Owns Who?

Gavin hadn't known what to think when he first summoned his familiar. A werewolf is certainly unusual, but cool and he's sure to make all the other witches jealous.

A week goes by and while he hasn't changed his mind (having a werewolf familiar is still really cool and he's never felt safer) he's certainty starting to become nervous.

Because Michael-as the werewolf calls himself-acts really...strange. Always staying near Gavin. Super close. Like, breathing down his neck close. And his hands are always on him, claws running up and down his skin, making Gavin shiver. Occasionally, Michael leans down to nip at his neck.

And his eyes constantly follow him, yellow irises watching every movement. Gavin has the feeling he wants something from him.

Michael knew from the moment Gavin summoned him that the witch was his, his and only his. Well, obviously he was Gavin's due to the soul binding familiar thing, but no, Gavin was HIS and no one else's. Whenever they go out, Michael made damn sure that no one came near Gavin and if they did, even if they were friendly, Michael would stare them down and intimidate them as if they were a pathetic prey before his gaze.

Gavin doesn't know why everyone backs away from him whenever they go out. He figures it's just because Michael is so intimidating, but no matter how much he reassures them that Michael is harmless (or...at least he assumes Michael is harmless), they don't seem to believe him.

Oh well. It'll just take time he knows. That's partly why he's walking with Michael through the village square, trying to get everyone used to Michael. And honestly, trying to get Michael used to everyone else.

Michael didn't care for the terrified looks that came his way. He was a werewolf and honestly, he could slaughter this entire village if he so chose to. But, he was being a good boy for Gavin for now and even offered to let a smile stretch across his face to ebb away the fear some of the people had for him. "They seem to not like my presence" Michael teased as another person scurried away from the two.

Gavin pats Michael's arm. "They just aren't used to your kind." He gives Michael a wide smile, lightly nudging him. "Don't worry, it's going to be better. I promise."

Michael hummed in agreement as he continued to follow close beside his owner. "So, what tasks must you attend to outside of our home?" Michael asked as he casually glanced at the fruit stand a farmer was selling.

Gavin notices the glance. "I just need to buy a few items for spells and potions. Frog legs, leaves of shrieking willows, and bat eyes." He hesitates and then points at the stand. "Do you want something?"

Michael shrugged and then gave the witch a teasing sharp, toothy grin. "Besides you? If nothing else, I would like to have you" he teased and chuckled as he watched Gavin's face heat up. It was true. Ever since he's been summoned, Michael has felt an attraction towards his summoner, an attraction that he hadn't felt in centuries. Mostly cause he wanted to sex up the witch, but he also felt a need to protect him and keep close to him at all times.

Gavin blushes, turning away. He fidgets. He's gotten the impression that Michael fancies him and, well. He wouldn't say no. It's just...Michael is so intimidating and big. And he means BIG.

Gavin glances at him, looking over Michael and gulps. Michael is handsome and strong looking. But he's certain Michael will never go for a twig like him.

Michael chuckled at the embarrassed look Gavin was now presenting and wrapped his arm around his slim waist and brought him close to his chest, smirking at the slight squeak he let out and glaring at the weird glances the villagers shot their way to which they fearfully turned and walked away as quickly as they could.

"No need to hide that pretty face, my dear. I am your familiar and you summoned me remember? You're far more appealing to me than just a simple fruit stand" he murmured in his ear as he grabbed (stole) one of the apples on display and ignored the look the farmer gave him as he bit into the red delicious apple.

Gavin's face is going to burst into fire at this point. Michael's voice sends a shiver down his spine. "Stop. You're just saying that." Looking to the side, he almost comes to a stop, seeing Jeremy and his cat familiar, Geoff. "Hey, Jeremy." He needs to get the newest spell book from him, plus it'd be nice to catch up with him.

Jeremy looked up from the book he just purchased and smiled at the familiar face and heard Geoff growl a bit at Gavin's familiar and holy shit! Was that a werewolf?! Jeremy gulped and felt his palms grow sweaty. No, he wasn't scared why do you ask? It's not like he was scared of this 6 foot tall, scary looking monster that was just all muscle and hair in some places and was smiling at him with those sharp canines of his. No, he wasn't terrified at all. "U-Uh, h-hey there, Gav. Who's, uh, who's your friend here?" he stammered and reached back to pet Geoff and felt how puffed up his fur was.

Gavin waves at him, but blinks at Jeremy's question. "Oh, right. I guess you never met him. Jeremy, this my familiar Michael. Michael, this is my friend Jeremy!" He throws his arm around Jeremy's shoulder

At that, Michael bared his teeth and growled and yanked Gavin back to his side, glaring daggers down at the short man and loved that Jeremy nearly sank into the ground and watched the cat jump down to the ground and put up a threatening display, his fur already puffed up and his tail swishing angrily. "Nice to meet you, Jeremy" Michael growled, scaring everyone in the vicinity and watched them all scurry back to their homes.

Gavin frowns at the way Jeremy backs away from him. He turns to glare up at Michael. "Stop that. I thought you wanted to make friends?"

Michael ceased his growling and relaxed his features before he stuck out his large hand. "My apologies. Didn't mean to scare you like that" Michael apologized and let a friendly smile this time spread across his face. Jeremy gulped and breathed out a sigh of relief as he sorta feared for his life in that moment, puffing out a nervous laugh and wiping the sweat off his bald head and shook Michael's hand. "I-It's fine, you just kind of startled me there" Jeremy laughed.

Gavin relaxes into Michael's side. He just wants everyone to get along. He decides to stay by Michael's side-as if he has much choice with the way Michael's arm is wrapped around him- as he continues to talk to Jeremy, catching up.

Jeremy laughed at the joke Gavin made before he glanced up at the sky and sighed as he saw that the sun was starting to set a bit. "Well, I best be moving on" Jeremy reminded and held out the book he purchased to Gavin, "this was the last one they had, but you can borrow it for the time being."

"Thanks Jeremy," Gavin takes the book. He winks at Jeremy, giving him a little kissy face. "You're the best."

Michael growled again and nipped Gavin's neck and bore his golden eyes into Jeremy's and smirked as the fearful look returned. "We will be leaving now" Michael growled and roughly pulled his human behind him and went into the direction of their home. Perhaps it was time to show Gavin just how much he considered Gavin to be his and only his.

"Wha-hey" Gavin said as he is pulled away. He ignores the way the bite to his neck sends shivers down his spine, straight to his dick, concentrating more on not falling on his face as he's pulled along. "Michael! What's gotten into you?"

Michael growled back at his owner and instead of their home, he diverted the route and pulled Gavin to a nearby tree far away from the village and after surveying the area in case they've been followed, Michael shoved Gavin against the tree, catching the witch off guard and making him drop the book. "I suppose I need to teach you as to whom you belong to" Michael snarled as he immediately claimed Gavin's mouth and shoved his tongue down the witch's throat when he let a gasp out.

"Wh-What-" Gavin is cut off as Michael's mouth covers his. His eyes are wide, staring into Michael's as he gripes those strong shoulders. Belong to? Michael can't be talking about what he thinks he's talking about it? No way. He feels something grind up against him and moans.

"Mine" Michael growled against his lips as his claws dipped down to Gavin's pants and easily ripped them off like they were nothing and groaned seductively as the witch's half hard length was exposed to him, "you are mine."

Gavin gasps as his clothes are ripped off. He tries to hide himself, embarrassed by everything that's happening. Especially with how hard he's getting at the rough treatment. "Yours?"

Michael growled at the bashful display and ripped Gavin's hands away from his view before he pushed his own pants down to release his thick and monstrously large throbbing meat from its confines and ground it against Gavin's stomach. "All mine" he growled as he pinned Gavin's hands above his head and pinned them to the tree.

Gavin's head is spinning, everything happening so fast. His arms stretch above him, pinned down and he's exposed for all to see. Not to mention how naked Michael is.. He looks down, gulping at how big Michael is. "M-Michael," he moans, grinding up.

Michael chuckled at the way the witch looked at his monster of a cock that was so big he half feared he was going to break the poor witch. But, Gavin obviously didn't seem to care about his well-being and was more focused on the thick cock rubbing against his stomach. With that, he spun Gavin around and eagerly dropped to his knees behind Gavin and parted those plump cheeks and immediately dove his tongue into the valley, smirking as he caught Gavin off guard as his thick and long tongue ran laps and swirls on his furled entrance.

Gavin squeals, a high pitch sound he didn't know he could makes as Michael licks at him. He's-he's never had this done to him before. Gavin hides his head in his arms, unconsciously sticking his ass further out. He's pretty certain that, at this rate, he's never going to /not/ be red. He's breathing hard, raggedy moans spilling from his throat.

Michael let continuous growls be heard loud and clear as he let his tongue play around with Gavin's hole, spreading the plump tanned cheeks to expose that ring of muscle and dove his tongue past the entrance, groaning as the walls clung to his tongue as he swirled it around. "So nice and tight for me and only me" Michael gruffed out as he admired the glistening hole before shoving his tongue back in.

Gavin shivers at the growls, the sound vibrating through his body. He shivers. Turning slightly so he can look, wide-eyed, over his shoulder at Michael, he bites his lip. "Yo-You don't really expect to get that thing inside me. Do you?" It's been awhile for Gavin, but even if he had been fucked yesterday, he still isn't sure he can get Michael's monster cock in him.

"You can take it" Michael growled and with quick as lightning reflexes that were far faster than Gavin could ever see, Michael roughly threw Gavin onto the ground and while Gavin scrambled to get back onto his hands and knees, the werewolf immediately mounted the witch's back and bit into the side of his neck and gripped Gavin's hips as he bucked his hips and tried to hit his mark with each failed attempt.

Gavin gasps as he's thrown to the ground, Michael falling on top of him, nails and teeth digging into his skin. He can't tell if it's pain or pleasure that as him crying out, squirming under the other. He stops though when he feels Michael's dick rubbing against his ass, obviously trying to penetrate him but never reaching it's mark. Gavin groans, dropping to his elbows as he reaches back, taking Michael in hand- fuck, fuck he's so big- and guiding him where he wants to go.

Michael smiled as he felt the witch guiding his plump tip and when he eventually hit his mark, he grunted as he slammed in all at once, growling along with Gavin's shriek of pain and pleasure as he was wrapped in the constricting walls and gods, the feel of his walls twitching around him was intense.

Oh god, oh fuck. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts. It's so big and Gavin is too tight. But oh man, it feels so good too. Michael's dick is pushing so far inside him, pressing practically into his stomach. Gavin pants, "Michael, Michael, Michael."

Michel seductively growled back in response and rolled his hips to adjust himself before rearing back and grunting as he surged in with a harsh thrust. He did it again and again, stirring Gavin's insides each time he rammed home with that monster cock of his that was no doubt stretching Gavin far beyond what he could handle.

The thrusts knock Gavin further into the ground. "Ah, ah, ah." Oh god, Michael is so deep inside of him. He reaches down to feel his stomach, moaning at the fact that he can feel Michael's dick moving beneath his skin, his stomach bulging with every thrusts. "Oh god, Michael you're so deep inside me," Gavin says. "I can feel you."

Michael growled at the lewd words and bit Gavin harder as his wild hips grew wilder as he fucked harder into the witch, his heavy balls smacking against Gavin's taint and his furious hips clashed so frequently against Gavin's plump cheeks that the obscene skin on skin sound began to echo all around them and paired with the witch's slutty erotic sounds pouring from his mouth, Michael's cock was absolutely loving every moment of this.

Michael is fucking him so hard, pounding Gavin into the ground. Gavin can't hold himself up even more, falling to the ground. His hips are gripped in Michael's clawed hands, keeping them up as Michael thrusts into his body. Oh god, Gavin's eyes roll into the back of his head. This feels so good, Michael is wreaking him so much. His ass is going to be so sore because of how hard he is getting fucked but Gavin doesn't care. He wants more. "Harder, Michael. Please."

"Yeah, my mate loves my cock don't you? Yeah this tight little ass belongs to *me*" Michael punctuated the last word with a hard bone rattling thrust, " ***mine*, *mine*, *mine**." Michael snarled loudly and drew blood from how hard he was gripping Gavin's hips as he jackhammered into the witch's ass that was just taking the forceful thrusts without a care in the world.

"I-I do," Gavin says. "Oh god, this is the best sex I've ever had. You feel so good, so big inside of me. You're messing me up inside." The thrusts get impossibly faster and rougher and Gavin isn't sure how he's ever going to want anything else but this. It's too good. "Please, Michael. Please. I want everything you have."

Michael let out a continuous string of feral snarls and growls as he continued his ruthless pace, not stopping even when he could feel his thick knot beginning to swell and press against Gavin's already stuffed rim. G

Gavin gasps as the knot pressing into him. "Michael, you can't. It won't fit." He's too full, already stretched so much. There's no way a knot is going to fit inside of him . He rears back, pushing against Michael. "It won't."

But, Michael was far from listening to his owner as he was much more preoccupied in barrelling towards that delicious heat as savage grunts emitted from him and his hips refused to stop moving as the swelling at the base grew too immense to hold back.

Oh no. Gavin claws against the ground. It's swelling inside of him, filling him up too fast. Stretching him beyond anything he's had before. Michael isn't slowing down anytime soon, it appears. In fact, Gavin is pretty sure that Michael is speeding up. "Michael, it's so big."

"My mate, my mate, my mate..." Michael gruffed out as he thrust as much as he could, his hips beginning to ache from how hard he was slamming against Gavin's rear and his balls grew heavier as they pooled with the amount of cum he was going to dispense into the witch.

Gavin's ears perk up at the words Michael is chanting. Mate? Michael considers him his mate? Then another thrust drives him deeper into the ground and Gavin forgets all about it. His ass has to be red with how hard Michael is slamming into him, fucking him senseless.

Rough, deep growls emitted from the werewolf as he plunged towards his heat before he slammed his thick knot in as deep as he could shove it into Gavin and tossed his head back and howled towards the night sky as he came, spurting copious amounts of his hot seed into Gavin and swelling his stomach until he was pregnant from the amount.

Gavin screams as Michael knots him, his own orgasm forced out of him, shooting against the ground.   
Groaning, Gavin rubs stomach as it swells with the amount of hot cum Michael is pouring into him. It's so much and Gavin is so full. He kinda...likes the feeling. Wants more of it, to be Michael's breed bitch. He rocks back on Michael's knot, walls tightening around Michael's dick, milking him for all he's worth.

Michael grunted out gruff sounding breaths as he bucked his hips with each pump of his cum he filled Gavin with and he just wouldn't stop cumming. Damn, he's been pent up for a while and the fact that he finally got to let loose after some time felt incredible.

Gavin can't believe that Michael is still cumming. With the knot stuffing him as it is, none of the cum can get loose. Instead, it's kept inside Gavin, ballooning his stomach. He groans as Michael bucks against him, another spurt of cum filling him. Gavin loves it. "Yeah, Michael, please. Give it all to me."

Michael huffed out a breathy chuckle and sweetly licked the bite mark he gave to Gavin and groaned as he rolled his hips at the last dribble and sighed fully spent and collapsed onto Gavin's back. "My mate" he puffed out as he delivered sweet kisses to Gavin's skin as he waited for his knot to go down.

Gavin huffs as Michael falls on top of him, both of them laying on the ground, stuck together. There are those words again. "Your mate? Do you really mean that?" He fidgets around Michael's knot, anxiously waiting for Michael's answer and for the knot to go down. Though, a part of him kind of doesn't want the knot to ever go down. He's sort of addicted to the feeling now.

"Absolutely. You summoned me, so therefore I am yours and as such you are mine" Michael murmured as he wrapped his arms around Gavin and rolled them onto their sides, his knot not deflating just yet and they were definitely going to be stuck for a good while.

Gavin cuddles closer to Michael, enjoying the feeling of those arms wrapped around him. He buries his face in them. "I like that. Being yours."

Michael curled his arms tighter around his mate and nuzzled the back of Gavin's head as exhaustion soon swept over them, the sounds of crickets chirping and frogs croaking in the area soon lulled the two to a blissful slumber under the night sky. "My mate" he mumbled as he sleep finally took him.


	2. The Cat Will Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is taking a drunken stroll down the street and decides to make a detour. Taking detours are usually never fun to that however.

Gavin stumbles down the alleyway. He shouldn't have had that last drink, but Geoff had been so incessant. Then he had fucked off, leaving Gavin to get home himself. Unfortunately, Geoff has also taken his cell phone so Gavin can't call an uber. Which leaves just walking. Gavin's hazy brain had decided that going down this alleyway would make for a great shortcut, despite it being so dark.

Michael furiously rubbed himself and growled as pleasure boiled through his being, but...it wasn't enough and he growled and his fluffy brown swished in anger. He needed a mate. Has needed one for some time now and now with his heat going haywire more than usual, he needed to fuck someone and fast. And that was how he found himself, stuck in his heat-fogged mind and butt naked in an alleyway and wanking out every heat wave that swept through him.

Gavin fumbles, slumping against the wall. He just needs a moment to get his head to stop spinning around.

A noise catches his attention. Gavin perks up, pushing himself off the wall to check it out, peeking behind the trash cans. He gasps at the sight before him. A neko? Naked and jerking off?

Michael's kitty ears alert him to a sound and he whirled his head around and his eyes widened as there was...a human! Every instinct in Michael's body was telling him to flee from humans, but dammit, he couldn't move his feet. He didn't even hiss nor spit nor growl or any defensive behavior. No, he just kept his back against the brick wall and continued to touch himself, unashamed at the fact that he was jerking off in front of a very attractive and drunk human, his nose wrinkling at the smell of alcohol.

Gavin still isn't sure what he's seeing. He blinks, swaying on his feet. "Kitty? Are you ok?" He slurs through his teeth.

The kitty doesn't look ok, all sweaty looking. Like he's ill or something. The neko is still touching himself and Gavin tries not to look down.

Michael's tail puffed up a bit as the human drew closer, but Michael still wasn't able to move. Mostly due to the fact that arousal and excitement were flowing through his veins and the only thing he wanted to do was fuck somebody and this attractive man was making it hard for Michael to resist and he moaned as he fantasized about how and what he wanted to do to this sexy and hot human with wild hair and big green eyes.

Gavin catches sight of kitty ears and it's all his drunk brain can focus on. He reaches down, cooing at the kitty. "Heyyy kitty. Can I pet you?"

But, Michael was not in the mood for pets. With quick cat reflexes, Michael released a meow as he tackled the human to the ground

Gavin gasps as his back hits the pavement, a heavy body pushing him down. His vision swims for a second before he's looking up at the neko's face. "Wha-kitty what you are doing?"

"Need...mate. Need to mate. Must mate" was the only thing Michael could gruff out as he easily gathered the human's wrists in one hand and pinned them over the human's head. Michael's senses and thoughts were all over the place and his dick desperately needed to fuck something.

"Mate?" Gavin didn't understand what the neko is saying. He struggles against the hold on his wrists, but he's too drunk to get away. Plus this neko is really, really strong.

"My mate, mine" Michael growled out as he roughly yanked off Gavin's pink shorts and boxers, purring in delight as the human's genitals were exposed to him. Though that sight was great, his real prize lied behind the human. With that, Michael removed his hold on the man's wrists and hastily rolled him over onto his stomach which was pretty easy to do considering how drunk the human was and moaned and his tail swished happily at the sight of those tanned plump cheeks.

Gavin squeaks as his clothes are pulled down and then he's turned over onto his stomach. "What are you doing? Wait, you can't do this." He tries to struggle harder, but it seems useless. The neko is too strong for him.

Michael growled down at the human's struggling and roughly bit into his neck. There would be no mercy for this human as Michael was much too horny and impatient to prepare the human for his length.

Gavin gives a cry out at the bite to his neck. Then stills as he feels the neko's length grind against his skin. He closes his eyes and hopes that this is all just a bad prank his drunk mind is playing on him.

Using only the copious amounts of precum leaking from his dick, Michael pressed his tip against the human's hole and without warning, he grunted as he roughly shoved in all the way, quickly gripping Gavin's hips and biting him tighter as the human screamed at the mild pain and tried to move away from the rough intrusion.

Oh god, oh god, oh god. It's painful. Gavin screams out, trying to thrash. He's being forced open, the thick length too much for his poor hole. He grunts as the dick pushes all the way in, heavy balls resting against his ass. Tears spring up in his eyes. "Please, please."

Michael growled at the pleas the human let out and sinking his claws into his sides and reared his hips back before grunting savagely as he surged back in until his balls smacked against the tanned cheeks and loved the pained cry the human let out. He did the motion again and again, being spurred on by the choked cries and gasps leaving the man that he was finally mating with after being without a mate for so damn long.

Gavin is being split in half. It's too much, way too much.The dick is too big and Gavin hasn't been prepared enough to take it.

He's fucked into, the thrust moving him across the ground. He grits his teeth, trying hard to claw away. Anything to get away from this pounding. And yet...he’s never been truly fucked before and oh do these harsh, untamed thrusts feel sooo damn wonderful? Only once had he been fucked there and it wasn’t as enjoyable. But, oh the way this stray neko was fucking him just felt so heavenly and Gavin hated that he was already starting to love the thrusts.

Michael snarled and tightened his grip more and damn near drew blood from how hard he was clawing the human and fucked into the man harder and harder, going too damn fast and hard for the human to bear and his ears flicked and honed in on the lewd skin slapping that rang around the alleyway and the sound of his heavy balls smacking away as if he were punishing the human for trying to escape.

No, no. This is too much. The claws from the neko draw blood from where they dig in. He's crying, the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh bring shame and unhindered pleasure to him that made it damn near impossible to hate.

The thick dick inside of him tags that special place inside of him and Gavin hates how his dick twitches against the ground. "Please, kitty. You have to stop" he says in a pleading tone, even though his body was seriously hoping the neko wouldn’t stop for nothing.

Michael was far from listening to any kind of plea or beg to stop. There was just so much tight and warm pleasure around his dick and the human was so tight and warm and his hips refused to stop moving.

"Please. No," Gavin continues to plead. The neko is fucking him so hard, so fast and Gavin doesn't know what to do and can’t decide if he loves to feel used like this or if he hates it. The cock is so big inside of him, tearing him up. His ass is sore with how hard the neko is fucking against him.

The cat man just gruffed out a feral sounding "just take it" and trailed his hand around to the human's stomach and growled seductively as he could feel the tip of his cock pushing against his hand through the skin.

"I can't. I can't." Gavin shakes his head. He looks down, watching as the neko's hand wraps around his stomach. His eyes go wide as he sees the way his stomach bulges with every thrust into him. The dick is so big inside of him, so fat. "Oh god, why?"

"My mate. Mine and mine alone" Michael snarled back as he went absurdly faster and faster, fully intending on marking the human good on the inside with his cum and riding the blasted heat from his body once and for all.

"Mate? No. No. No." Gavin's body trembles as the neko goes faster, fucking him into the ground. He whimpers. "You need to stop, kitty."

Michael grunted and growled savagely, his legs picking up one by one like a dog that was mating a bitch as he pounded towards his end that was steadily building and his balls ached from smacking so hard and the ache of the cum pooling in them.

His hips are picked up as the cat moves into a different position. His body hurts, the fucking completely wrecking him. He grips the ground, bracing himself as best as he can. Tears are freely falling now. He felt so degraded being fucked into like this and yet the feeling of being used like a whore was always a fantasy of his and now that he was being treated like one by the hands of this forceful half cat man, Gavin was absolutely going brain dead from the intense and overwhelming pleasure of it all.

Michael growled and clawed bloody marks into Gavin's hips and drew blood from his bite hold as he fucked more and more into the human until he slammed in all the way and tossed his head back and released a yowl-mixed groan as he spilled inside the human, puffing out deep grunts as he pumped the human's ass full of his cum

Gavin can only whimper as he's filled with cum, stomach swelling with how there is. The cat is still rocking against him, trying to stuff as much into him as he can. Gavin falls still against the ground, no will left.

Michael has never cum this much that he knew and the fact that he finally mated with someone AND was now cumming this hard into them made him release a growl mixed purr, his powerful hips smacking against the human's already beat red ass as he filled him to the brim.

Gavin just lays against the ground, letting the neko fill him. He grunts as the cat's hips continue to smack against his hips. He sniffs and hopes that this all thing is over soon even if his horny side was falling head over heels about just how utterly stuffed he was getting and oh it was sooo hot and sticky.

Unfortunately so, Michael could still feel the blasted heat coursing through his body and the chanting of 'must mate' refused to cease. Not too mention, his cock absolutely refused to leave this tight hole and wanted to go another round with this human. With that in mind, Michael reared his hips back and grunted as he slammed back in all the way and purred as he heard Gavin gasp out in surprise. The neko's hips were unstoppable as they hammered into Gavin with steady, yet hard thrusts until he growled as they picked up in intensity, groaning as he could hear his cock sloshing through the cum filled hole.

Gavin gasps, as the cock inside of him begins to hammer into him again. No. No! This was supposed to be over. Instead, he's forced to lay here and take another pounding. He can feel cum sliding down his thighs, the cum in his hole forced out with every thrust inside of him. His stomach sways when he looks down, watching as the large dick moves inside of him. He's still swollen with how much cum is in there.

Michael was really going wild now, not that he wasn't going wild to begin with. In this moment, he honestly felt like a feral animal. This poor drunk man had came down this alleyway and was now being taken again by the feral neko that was in heat and in dire need to fuck someone. And Michael not care for right now. He would make it up to the human afterwards, but for now, the human was just going to have to take the brutal mating.

Gavin sniffs. How many times is he going to be fucked by the neko? How long is he going to be in this alleyway, being fucked and filled with cum, breed like some dirty bitch with no other meaning in life than to be fucked. His poor ass must be gaping with the way it's being fucked into and his own cock throbbed against his bulging stomach as a testament to just how stupidly hard he was despite the fact he was getting defiled by a feral neko while he was drunk.

"Mmm, s-so wet and tight" Michael gruffed out as his cock was in heaven. The human's ass was so loose and yet felt incredibly tight and by the gods was it sinfully wet. Every harsh thrust he gave to the human was well lubricated and dripping from the amount of cum he's pumped into the human.

With all the cum inside of him, the fucking sounds even wetter if that's possible. The lewd sounds bring a blush to Gavin's cheeks, and he hides his face in the crook of his arms.

Snarling and rearing up onto his knees, Michael clawed Gavin's hips as he gave his all into the human's ass, moaning as he looked down at the cummy mess that was leaking out of the human and streaking his cock and loved the way those tanned, well beat red, cheeks jiggled with each slam into the sweltering ass.

Shit, those claws are so sharp. He's going to be a bloody cummy mess when this is all done. Not to mention how bad his ass is going to feel later.

Michael grunted fiercely as his hips slammed through and through, hiking up Gavin's leg and dropping behind him in the spooning position and kept Gavin's right leg up and groaned as he watched the already swollen stomach bulge from his battering cock.

The new position has Gavin spread even further, leg held in that strong grasp. Together they watch the way the neko's cock moves fast and hard inside of him, messing up his guts. Gavin swears, if he were a woman, the cat's dick would be pushing it's way inside his womb.

"My mate. Mine and mine alone" Michael puffed out as he rubbed the human's swollen belly and teasingly stroked the human's length.

There were those words again. Mate. Gavin didn't want that. But he has a feeling that what he wants won't be taken in consideration, considering so far he hasn't had a say in what is happening.

He hates how his dick twitches in the other's grasp. He doesn't want to feel pleasure from this at all and yet the pounding against his swollen bundle of nerves and the touches being administered to his length were making it impossible to hate any of this.

"So good. You're mine" Michael panted out as he rammed more and more into the human, uncaring that the human was reluctantly liking this.

Gavin shakes his head. No, no. He didn't want to be the neko's. He sobs as his dick is stroked to complete hardness, throbbing in the cat's hands. He’s gonna cum and he wants to admit he doesn’t want to cum by the hands of this forceful half cat man, but by the gods was that thick cock and those wonderful strokes to his throbbing cock impossible to ignore.

Michael huffed and grunted and let out feral incoherent phrases that sounded like 'mine' as he barrelled towards the orgasm he could feel building in his balls once again, the skin smacking sound sounding quicker as Michael pushed on.

Gavin goes limp in the neko's hands as the thrusts speed up, not caring anymore as he's pounded into. He does give a weak cry as, with all the thrusting against his prostate, he cums against his stomach and the ground.

The clenching around his dick becoming too much, Michael let out strained growls as grew closer before eventually stilling and let out a deep continuous groan as he pumped Gavin with his cum again.

Gavin whimpers as he is filled again, the cum adding up inside of him. It's dripping all over his legs and the ground and the cock still thrusting away inside of him

Michael rolled his hips with each spurt and watched the human's stomach inflate from the copious amount he still had in his balls.

How can there possibly be so much cum? Gavin groans. He's so full. Too full. There is just so much. He sobs as his dick gives one more twitch.

Finally, Michael finally finished and sighed as the heat was nonexistent in his body now. Now, that his mind was clearer and his morals were also clear, he now felt bad for forcing himself onto this poor guy. "I-I'm sorry" he murmured and nuzzled against the back of the human's neck and gently licked the bite mark he gave him and gently lowered the man's leg.

Gavin just lays limp on the ground, too drunk and sore to do anything. He doesn't say anything when the neko speaks, doesn't even look at him. He sniffs, cum gushing from his poor stretched hole.

Michael gently removed his softened length from the stranger's ass and hissed as he watched a lot of his cum emptied out onto the pavement like a stream and frowned at the beat red appearance of the human's rear and thighs and gods that hole was just absolutely swollen and gaping. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I-I was in heat and I could not control myself" Michael murmured again and rubbed his face against the back of the man's shoulder.

Gavin whines as the dick slides from him. He can feel how gaping he is, cum still sliding from him. He hardly hears what the neko says, head spinning with everything that had happened. He's pretty sure he's going to pass out. A blessing most likely.

Wanting to make the human a bit more comfortable, Michael got onto his haunches and gently picked up the man and walked to the nearest wall and sat with his back against the wall and cradled the man in his lap and let rhythmic purrs run through him to hopefully ease the human's pain a bit and curled his fluffy tail around the human as well as he could.

His vision is going black around the edges and he slumps against the cat. The purring actually feels nice and he lets it lure him to sleep.

Michael softly smiled at how cute this man was despite what the neko had done to him. Perhaps in the morning when the human woke up, Michael would ask him his name. But for now, he leaned back against the wall and held onto the human to protect him.

~~~~~~~

Gavin wakes slowly, blinking at the hands cradling him.

Michael's ears flicked at the sound and he's alert and awake once he realized the human is awake. Michael opened his eyes and had to squint a bit as light from the morning sun shone down on them. "You are awake?" Michael gruffed out

At first Gavin isn't sure what's going on. His head hurts, his body hurts, he feels sticky and he's pretty sure he's still naked. He looks up at the man speaking and-wait. Not a man. A neko. And that's when it hits him. He stiffens in the neko's grasp

Michael frowns and his ears lowered a bit at the frightened expression on the human's face. "Hey. Sorry about last night. I-I was in heat and couldn't find a mate and then you happened to walk down here. I was trying to control myself, but I couldn't unfortunately, Sorry about the pain you are feeling right now" Michael murmured and resumed his purring to ease the man's fears, "I'm Michael by the way."

Michael. It's a nice name. Still.. "Yo-You really hurt me. I'm still hurting. And I'm pretty sure there's still cum stuffed inside me from the sheer amount you spurted inside of me" Gavin griped in a mild annoyed tone, yet he was having mixed feelings about whether he liked being this full or not.

Michael softly whined and slid his hand down to the human's bloated stomach and softly rubbed it in circles. "Yeah, I went a bit wild with you" Michael murmured and nuzzled the human's cheek, "w-what's your name?"

Gavin bites his lip, thinking it over. He shivers at the touch. "It's Gavin. And I think wild is a mild assumption. You completely wrecked me."

Michael smiled as he finally got the man's name. "I can help you out of here if you want" Michael offered as he sat Gavin down on the ground and walked over and grabbed Gavin's shorts and underwear and helped him put them on before going over and grabbing his own long discarded clothes and swiftly pulled them on. Once he was sure Gavin and he was decent, Michael bent down and helped the skinny man up before assisting Gavin with an arm around his back and helping him walk out of the alleyway. "Where is your home? I can carry you there" Michael offered as he began walking down the street, passing by strangers as they gave them weird looks.

Gavin limps along with Michael, grateful that the neko is carrying most of his weight. "It's just a few houses down. I was almost there when I ran into you."

They make it to his house and Gavin manages to open the door. "Can you get me to my bed? I hurt everywhere and sort of just want to lay down for a bit."

Michael nodded and helped Gavin up the stairs and guided Gavin to the bed and helped him lie down. Michael stood back and looked around the bedroom, the first home he's ever been in since well, ever. "This is your house?" he asked as he glanced around the bedroom curiously.

Gavin nods. "Yeah, I live here by myself." He lays against the bed and just let himself relax.

Michael frowned at the 'by myself' comment and looked around, wishing he could live in a home like this. While nekos weren't really rare, in fact Michael knew several nekos who lived in good homes, it's just that...well...he wanted a place to belong. A place to live, a warm bed to sleep in, a place where he could bathe himself, and even a place where food was always available. Just thinking of what foods this human could have made his stomach growl and his mouth water, but he didn't want to intrude.

Gavin frowns at the rumbling stomach. He hisses as he rolls to his side. "You know, if your hungry, you can just go get some good from downstairs."

Michael just shook his head. "N-No, it's okay, I'll be fine" Michael reassured as he fidgeted where he stood unsure of what to do or where to go from here, "I-I'll look the trash and find something."

Gavin frowns at him. "You already helped yourself to my body. You can help yourself to the food in my house. It's alright. Go ahead."

Michael's persistent stomach continued to growl despite the neko's refusal and Michael whined at the hunger pangs. How long has it been since he's had a decent meal? All he ever lived off of was food tossed in the trash. He was practically starving and yet, he didn't want to cause this man anymore problems. "I-I don't want to be a bother to you anymore" Michael mumbled and flattened his ears and curled his tail around him to comfort himself.

"Your stomach rumbling is bothering my peaceful sleep. I'm serious, go get something to eat." Gavin thinks for a moment. "If you really want to make it up to me, than you can take care of me till I feel better. And to do that you have to eat and keep your strength up."

Michael's ears perked up a bit at that and he nodded. "I-I can help you with whatever you need" Michael replied as he went into the bathroom and grabbed the wash cloth and ran it under cold water and turned the tap off as he went back into the room, "I can clean you up down here if you'd like." Michael then pulled Gavin's shorts and underwear off his legs, careful to not mess with the skinny man's sore rear. As soon as his rear was in full view, Michael brought the cool towel down and worked in cleaning up the dried cum.

Gavin sighs as he is cleaned up. It does feel nice, the soothing motions of being washed down. It soothes him as he's wiped down. "You need to take care of yourself if your going to take care of me." Gavin says.

"I'll be fine. I'll clean you up and then I'll leave you be" Michael stated as he diligently worked in cleaning his mess and cooling off the redness everywhere.

"You think cleaning me up once is going to get you off the hook?" Gavin asks. "I'm too sore, I can't move. No, I expect you to stay until I'm fully healed up."

Michael froze and blinked at that. Him? Stay? Here? D-Did he really hear that correctly? "Wait, y-you want me to stay here...with you? After all I did to you and you want me to...stay?" Michael asked with clear hope in his voice.

"You said you wanted to make it up to me, right? Well I need someone to take care of me and you're the only one around to do it. So yeah. Stay or whatever."

Michael blinked and then let a wide toothy smile stretch across his face and mewled happily and threw himself over Gavin's back, continuous purr-filled mewls leaving him as he gave the human a series of kisses and licks and nuzzles. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Michael rejoiced as he held tight to Gavin as his tail curled up in a happy cat pose and gave the human all his love. Finally, finally, he's waited so long to call a place home and now this human that he forced himself on was now allowing him to stay.

Gavin can't say he's entirely happy about this. But he really does need the help and he might as well have the neko take care of him. Plus, it's not like he can let the neko die on the street, no matter what. It was the least he could, he supposed as he let a soft smile spread across his face as Michael nuzzled his cheek with a happy purr.


	3. Party at Burnie's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burnie throws a New Year's party and of course, everyone is drunk and shitfaced.

"Holy s-shit, 'm fffuckin shitfaced" Michael slurred as he leaned against the wall. It was the end of the year and Burnie was having his annual New Year's party and him being a good guy had bought a ton of booze. In hindsight, it was a terrible mistake to buy liquor for all the alcoholics at RT and now...everyone was drunk, Burnie the host were shitfaced. Everyone was stumbling around and slurring their words and doing stupid shit for the sole reason being they won't remember any of it.

Currently, Gavin is shitface in Burnie's guest bedroom. He rubs himself against the covers, nuzzling into the warm fabric. "Oh god, so nice." His shirt lays on the ground next to the bed, pants halfway undone as it had been too hot for him.

Michael needed to get away for a bit, but he was too drunk to make it to the front door and if he wanted some peace and quiet, he'd have to go upstairs. Well, attempt to go upstairs. Mustering up his willpower, Michael leisurely stumbled up the stairs taking one at a time and white knuckle gripping the railing to keep him from falling. This feat took a while, but eventually, Michael eventually made it upstairs. "N-Need ta find a bed" he slurred to himself as he wobbled down the hall and came to the first room and was surprised to find the door wide open.

Gavin sighs, too blissed out to take in his surroundings. It's still too hot, so with as much coordination as he could muster, he reaches to pull his pants the rest of the way down. Without realizing it, he snags his underwear, pulling the boxers down enough that all his ass hangs out.

That sight shouldn't have drawn Michael in under normal circumstances, but...he was much too drunk to think rationally anyway and damn that ass was making him have a case of whiskey dick and a strong one at that. Much too intoxicated to consider if doing this to Gavin, his best friend at the office and his boi, Michael casually walked into the dark room and closed the door behind him and locked the door.

Gavin is too far gone to hear the clicking of the door or notice the presence of Michael. He's much too focus on trying to get his pants untangled from his legs. He scoots up to his knees, ass in the air, as he tries to figure it out.

That display alone made Michael's already hard erection throb and he could practically hear his dick plead with him to fuck his passed out friend. Morals be damned, he was going to have his way with the display that was practically inviting him. Michael hungrily kept his eyes on that sight as he walked towards the bed as silently as he could and "helped" his friend take off his jeans and tossed them to the floor, his eyes never once leaving the view of those tanned cheeks.

Gavin startles as the pants he had been fighting with are suddenly gone. It's too much effort to look at where they went though and instead sighs. Much cooler now. His ass is still stuck in the air, having forgotten he even went into that position.

Michael audibly moaned as his eyes traced over every detail of Gavin's ass as best as they could despite how fucked up his vision was. "G-Gonna fuck the shit outta ya" Michael slurred out as his hands slid to his jeans and undid his belt with surprising ease and dragged his zipper down before shucking them down with his boxers to his thighs, groaning in delight as his hard length bobbed out already blood red at the head and dripping with pre. Too drunk was he that he didn't care about foreplay or even stretching the equally drunken man before him. As soon as he got a good steady hold on his thick and long length, Michael found the furled entrance and abruptly shoved himself in all the way, grunting and swearing and closing his eyes at the utter tight and warmth around his thickness.

Gavin's ears perk up at the sound of someone talking. He turns his head and blinks. "Michael? Boi? Is that you?" He isn't sure, the dude sure looks like Michael, but he has duo vision. "Wait. Are you naked?"

His question is answered as the man draws closer, grabbing his hip and shoving his dick inside of Gavin. Gavin let's a shout, pain racing up and down his spine as he's forced open. He's shoved down even further into the bed, hole tightening around the cock inside of him, an automatic defense to try and force it out.

"Yeah, squeeze that cock" Michael gruffed out as he put a tight hold on Gavin's bare hips and reared back and grunted as he shoved back in with a hard thrust, his intoxicated hearing absolutely loving the sharp yelp of pain mixed moans and loved listening to it as he repeated his thrusts again and again until he groaned as he could feel his thrusts growing slicker due to his copious amounts of precum. "Yeah, get wet for me" Michael puffed out as he went a bit faster, feeling his heavy sac smack against Gavin's ass.

The thrusts rock Gavin, his while body moving with them. He's in so much pain as his ass is forced to spread around the hard cock and yet...it felt sooo damn good and he was so confused as to why he was simply taking it. He was drunk and didn’t want this, but goddamn did the thrusts feel so damn good. He whimpers out a "Stop. You're hurting me" he cried out even though his body didn’t want the pleasure to stop.

He continues to squeeze around the cock, unable to relax and adjust to the movements that slowly are starting to feel good. The thrusts are so hard, the balls smacking against his ass and sure to turn it red.

But, Michael doesn't stop, too drunk to stop anyway. Gruffing out a 'take it, bitch,' he reached forward and roughly forced Gavin's face into the pillow while the other hand gripped his side as he fucked into his friend even harder, grunting out filthy words and making the headboard bang against the wall from his furious and near painful thrusts, well for Gavin at least though they were fucking him like he’s never been fucked before.

Gavin sputters as his face is forced into the pillow. He tries to struggle but the man is just too strong. "I'm not a bitch " he tries.

God, his body is taking such a pounding. The thrusts just seem to keep getting faster and rougher, the bed smacking against the wall sounding loud in his ears. The dick inside of him somehow manages to hit his prostate and Gavin gasps.

God, Michael was really shitfaced if taking his own best friend was the best feeling in the world and it felt as if his dick was in heaven as it was just surrounded in the sweltering heat and the utter tightness and wetness of Gavin's ass. "Fuck yeah, that's a tight ass" Michael puffed out as his hips worked tirelessly in bringing himself pleasure, his ears burning as they honed in on the repetitive flesh smacking noise that echoed around them amongst the party downstairs, though he doubt anybody was actually partying considering how drunk everybody was.

Why is everything so loud? The bed smacking the wall, flesh smacking flesh, their panting. Everything is so loud and Gavin hates it. "Uh, uh, uh," he grunts with every thrust inside of him. He spreads his legs, hoping that it eases the blows to his poor cheeks.

"Fuck yeah, fuckin take it" Michael growled out and sank his nails into Gavin's hip and scalp simultaneously as he pounded absurdly harder, looking down and gruffing out a guttural noise of approval as he watched the once tanned, but now bright red cheeks ripple with every thrust he delivered to his best friend.

Gavin tries to shake his head despite the hand in his hair. "N-No, i-it’s too rough! Michael, fuck, mmm, s-so big, so rough" Gavin wonders if it's a blessing that his body is starting to get used to this. The precum makes the slide of the cock easier. He's able to brace himself better and the way his body moves with every thrust isn't so bad anymore. And oh, were they doing an excellent job in making his cock reluctantly grow rock hard and leak his own precum on the bed. Why was he loving any of this? He should be at least trying to make Michael stop, not letting his slutty moans grow louder and the pleas to stop were transforming into him telling Michael to not stop for one bit. He shouldn’t be liking this as he was too drunk to not be able to like this, but man the constant battering against his prostate was making him see hearts and feel more pleasure than he could ever fathom.

"Feel so fffuckin good, boi!" Michael puffed out as he removed his hand from Gavin's head and clawed the skinny man's hips as he jackhammered into the not so willing, but starting to love the rough pace willing man.

Gavin goes limp as the thrusts get faster and faster, fucking him into the bed. He doesn't care anymore if this is sorta wrong cause oh, that cock was damn amazing and so thick and oh it felt much better than any finger he’s had up there. And those thrusts. Fuck, they seem to fucking all the way into his stomach and Gavin rolled his eyes back and tried to thrust back against those plows, but his own hips could never match the pace drunk Michael was giving to him. Which was why this felt sooo wrong. They were both intoxicated, at Burnie’s house, fucking in one of Burnie’s rooms and yet Gavin knew either of them did not care about whether they were going to remember any of this come morning, though Gavin will surely remember the soreness that he’s definitely going to get from this.

The constant skin slapping sounded like it was hurting Gavin's red rear and Michael's sac ached from how hard they were smacking against Gavin, but goddamn was Michael unstoppable and his constant groans and slurred out swears was evident that he wasn't stopping any time soon. Not stopping until he came into the tight hole that belonged to his best friend.

Gavin whines at how sore his body feels. His ass aches with how hard the man's hips feel pounding against him, his heavy balls smacking against Gavin's taint. The cock is so thick inside of him, so big, he's sure that it's stirring up his guts. Every so often, he squeezes around the cock, hoping to push it out. It never does though and yet he doesn’t want it to leave his hole that has been missing out on getting a nice hard fucking from his drunk friend and oh were they pushing him closer and closer to his own end, repetitive breathy high-pitched moans leaving his agape mouth as he allowed his friend to fuck him towards his pleasant end.

All too soon, Michael grunted out a 'fuck yeah!' as he sped up his thrusts, groaning out profanities as he approached his delicious end that was pooling in his heavy balls and swelling his cock.

Gavin gives a cry of surprise as the thrusts get impossibly fast. The man doesn't feel like he's completely pulling out anymore before violently thrusting back in. Gavin can only hope that by the man's words, he's about to finish and this whole thing will be over.

Incoherent curses and phrases that sounded like words left Michael's mouth in spitty puffs through gritted teeth as he nearly drew blood from how hard he was gripping Gavin's hips as he barreled toward his delicious end before he released a stuttery groan as he brutally slammed in as deep as he could before he puffed out more slurred sweats as he came inside his friend.

Gavin grits his teeth as he's filled, the hot cum settling deep inside of him. Gavin closes his eyes, whimpers falling from his lips as the man continues to cum inside of him. He tries to shift his hips to make it easier to take.

Michael grunted and rolled his hips with each plentiful spurt of his cum he pumped into Gavin, some leaking out and dribbling down the backs of his friend's thighs.

There is so much cum, Gavin can only imagine how messy his hole must look, with all the cum making him look so sloppy. Just the thought of how sloppy his hole was was enough to push him over the edge as he cried out blissfully as he came on the bed, his eyes rolling back into his skull as his hips bucked with each spurt he sprayed onto the bed that definitely did not belong to him.

Michael bucked his hips once more before he sighed and withdrew his softened and spent length, releasing the mess he made inside of Gavin before he wrapped his arms around the skinny man and dropped onto his side, cuddling the British man closer to him as they lay back to chest.

Gavin shivers as the cum rushes out of him just as he finished his own orgasm with a breathless sigh. He pants, lying limp in the other's man grasp, not caring about anything. He closes his eyes and blissfully passes out.

Jeremy stumbles up the steps. He's too drunk for all the shit that's going on down there. He just needs to find the bathroom or a bedroom, whichever he reaches first.

Taking the first door he sees, Jeremy opens it to a bewildering site. Michael and Gavin, laying on the bed. Naked. From where he is standing, it looks like Gavin is passed out. He sways. "Looks like you guys had fun," he slurs.

Michael blinked owlishly and lazily smiled. "He was tight as shit, lil J" Michael slurred as he rolled Gavin back onto his stomach and spread his red cheeks apart to reveal the creamy and loose hole, "he's all yours."

Jeremy licks his lips. A brief thought of this being wrong goes through his mind. But then it's gone and he's too busy to pulling his pants and boxers down father enough to reach his cock. He strokes himself to hardness as he walks closer, eyes glued to the wet looking hole. "Shit Michael. It looks like you fucked the shit out of him."

Michael nodded and slid his finger into Gavin's slick hole, getting no reaction as he roughly pumped his finger in and out of him. "C'mon, he's all nice and ready" Michael offered.

Jeremy is almost hypnotized by the way Michael roughly pumps his fingers into that loose, slick hole. He groans. "Well, don't mind if I do."

Jeremy climbs on top of the bed, crawling over Gavin's limp body. He sighs as he guides his hard cock inside Gavin, groaning at those warm, wet walls cling to him. He pushes all the way in, balls slapping against Gavin's ass. "Fuck, you prepared him perfectly for me."

Michael chuckled and wrapped his hand around his growing bare length and pumped it up and down. "Give it to him good, lil J" Michael encouraged as he watched Jeremy take hold to Gavin's skinny hips, knowing that the latter was going to be out all night in Burnie's guest bedroom.

Jeremy groans, throwing his head back as he begins to slam inside of Gavin. It feels so wet and the squelching noises drive Jeremy on. He pulls all the way out before slamming back inside, going as hard as he can, adding more redness to Gavin's ass.

Michael moaned in delight as he watched the erotic scene, slowly stroking himself as his ears listen to the filthy sounds of Jeremy's cock moving in and out of a hole that should not have been infiltrated in the first place.

Jeremy is enjoying the sounds too, those delightfully filthy sounds as his cock is engulfed that wonderful hole. "Shit, Michael. On one hand, I'm jealous that you got to him first. This slutty hole must have been so tight. On the other hand, this feels so fucking good. so wet and open for me." He pushes himself to go faster, slamming into that delicious hole.

"He tried to resist it early on, but then the little slut just took it and was moaning like the slut he was" Michael gruffed out as he watched Gavin's face that was all contorted from the grimace, but Gavin was nonetheless quiet.

"I bet he did," Jeremy grunts, smirking at the sound of flesh smacking against flesh grows louder the harder he slams in. "Such a slut, always begging for it. Constantly wants a cock up his ass. Lucky for him, we're here to provide."

God, they were truly sick fucks. Drunk or not, this was absurdly wrong to be fucking their best friend while he too was drunk and was passed out. It should be sickening that they were both enjoying this Gavin, but they were far too intoxicated to care about morals. All Jeremy cared about was pounding the creamy hole of Gavin's and all Michael cared about was the possibility of a round two with Gavin.

Jeremy has always wanted to do this, just bend Gavin over and have him take it. Being drunk just allows those thoughts to be in the forefront, with nothing holding him back.

Gavin's hole is so good and tight and wet around him that Jeremy isn't sure how he's ever going to go back to not doing this.

Maybe he'll just have to get Gavin drunk more often. He's sure he can find a few drugs to keep Gavin knocked out, so no harm to Gavin's mentality. A sick thought, but one that had Jeremy fucking faster into the limp body beneath him

"I want him again after you're done" Michael slurred out and ceased his stroking, knowing no hand could ever feel as good as Gavin's ass and now that it was obscenely wet with his cum and eventually Jeremy's own seed, he knew that his best friend was going to feel like the wettest cunt.

"Fuck yeah. He's going to be real sloppy," Jeremy says. He speeds up his thrusts, stomach tightening in pleasure as his hips smack hard against Gavin's ass. He gets a little harder at the thought of watching Michael take Gavin, how cum filled Gavin's hole is going to be when this is all done for.

He closes his eyes and barrels towards his end, hands bringing Gavin down on his cock again and again. With a small shout, he stills, pressing Gavin's ass as close as he can get, filling Gavin's ass again. Spurt after spurt of cum flows into Gavin's body and Jeremy's hips roll against Gavin's body, trying to stuff as much of his cum into that twiggy body as he can.

Fuck, Michael was so damn hard right now and he wanted to fuck that sopping hole once more. "Move, it's my turn" Michael gruffed out impatiently as he moved beside Jeremy and moaned at the alluring sight of the cum streaked on the short, bald man's cock and the surrounded stretched out hole.

Jeremy gives one more hard thrust against Gavin's ass as he spurts one more time. Then he sighs as he pulls out, flopping to the side. "Yeah, yeah. Go ahead. Fuck that was the best thing sex I've ever had." It certainly was, and Jeremy knows he can't give this up. He has to have more from Gavin and that amazing ass. He turns to the side so he can watch Michael go at it.

Goddamn, Michael hungrily licked his lips at the absolute dripping mess of Gavin's ass. He wanted it again and his dick throbbed with the wanting need of fucking Gavin like this. Unable to resist the eager temptation, Michael all but plunged his cock into the cum-filled mess, groaning and letting his eyes close at the sinful feeling around him. It was sooo damn wet and him just thrusting once elicited a squishing sound and let out a sultry curse as more wet sounds came from him thrusting faster into the hole that gushed and dripped off his balls and streaked down the back of Gavin's thighs.

"Sounds like a goddamn pussy," Jeremy says. "All wet like that. Sounds like the best thing I've ever heard, echoing around the room." Jeremy smirks as he watches Michael fuck Gavin, eyes drawn to the way Michael's cock dives into that delicious looking hole. "Yeah, Michael. Fuck him good."

Michael grunted out a pleasurable growl at the filthy words as he clawed into Gavin's already nail and handprint marked hips as he thrusted harder into the cum ridden hole that was so wet, Michael grumbled out a complaint of 'too damn wet' as he accidentally slipped out before he stuffed himself back in and resumed his punishing thrusts.

"Too wet? No such thing," Jeremy laughs. He beings to palm his dick. "Fuck Michael. You look good like that, thick cock spreading Gavin's ass open? I wish I thought to record this. I could jerk off to this site for weeks." He hums to himself. "Fuck him harder. Make the slut feel it."

Huffing out a moan-mixed swear, Michael ruthlessly slammed into Gavin harder and harder, sure to make the skinny man feel the pain in his backside for a good week or so from how hard his thrusts punished Gavin's rear.

"Yeah, that's it, Michael. Pound that slut into the bed, Remind him what his true purpose is, to be a little cocksleeve for us to use. A cumdump on legs. A little bitch that we should strap to a stand and breed."

Michael truly was being only egged on by Jeremy's lewd words, his hips picking up with each and every filthy phrase leaving the short man as Michael's thrusts slapped against the jiggling cheeks and filled the room once again with obscene skin smacking and wet squishing noises.

Jeremy sits up and leans closer to Michael, whispering in his ear. "You like that, huh? Like the thought of filling Gavin with your seed, make him a little slut for you? Want to do this again?"

"Fuckin God yes! Gonna fill him up again" Michael grunted out as he railed as much as he physically could into Gavin and cursed as he felt his end approaching rapidly his heavy balls drawing up once again.

"That's it Michael. Fill the slut up. Make him a sloppy mess." Jeremy groans, palming himself again. "Give the little cumslut all you got. Make his stomach round with your seed."

That was all the encouragement Michael needed and with a sputtering grunt leaving his mouth, Michael groaned as he pumped Gavin with his cum once again, not pulling out or let a single drop of his cum dribble out, but that was hard to do considering how stretched out Gavin's ass was.

Jeremy groans as he watches Michael pour round after round of cum into Gavin. He bends down to look at Gavin's stomach, watching it swell with all the cum inside of him. He pokes it, giggling as it sloshes around a little. "Oh man, Gavin looks too good full of cum with a cock in him. I need a picture of this."

It takes a bit for him to get his phone out of his pocket, remember his password (a miracle considering how drunk he is) and pull up the camera. But he manages. He takes several shots of Gavin, making sure to get a close up of Michael's cock still stuffed inside that hole, before putting it away.

"So were you serious about doing it again? Because I would mind if we made this a weekly thing. Get him over to one of our houses to have our way with him."

Michael chuckled and nodded and grunted as he pumped the last of his cum into Gavin before sighing and looking down and watched as he pulled himself out, moaning as a stream of his cum and Jeremy's emptied out of Gavin.

"Mmm, what a sight," Jeremy says. He takes another picture. He reaches down to stroke himself. "Could probably do this all night. Do you think I can go again?"

Michael nodded as he was truly spent and dropped down beside Gavin. "Sure, I'm done for the night" Michael slurred out as exhaustion and drowsiness began to hit him.

Jeremy nods, waving him off. He's too busy taking Michael's place, forcing his cock back inside that slutty hole. He closes his eyes. It's like coming home. "Never going to give this up," he grunts. Then he begins to thrust.


	4. Bad Dogs Get Punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin likes to destroy things in the office and Michael is at his end with dealing with his friend's messes.

"Goddammit, again, Gavin?!" Michael shouted as yet another lightbulb got shattered by Gavin's moon moonball. Again. While Michael didn't mind tossing the balls around the room (and around very expensive equipment), he detested it when they broke shit. Again.

Gavin isn't trying to break things, honestly, he just tends to not think these things through completely. Hence all the breaking things. "Think of the content, Michael."

"There's not a single person in this room except for the two of us, you fucking idiot!" Michael shouted at him, anger rapidly boiling in him. That was always Gavin's excuse. 'The content this and 'content that', always using it as his defense as to why he enjoyed breaking shit in the office.

Gavin pouts him. "But Micahel, I'm practicing for future content," he tries. grinning at the other. He doesn't seem to realize how upset Michael is at him, just thinking that he's acted like he always does in videos.

Growling in frustration, Michael shot up in his seat and stomped over to Gavin and ignoring the mild fearful look, Michael grabbed the back of Gavin's head and lead him over to the small bits of glass on the floor and all but shoved Gavin's face into the safest part of the mess. Like a dog. "You see this fucking mess you made, butch? You do this all the fucking time and you never feel any remorse when you do it" Michael snarled with fury boiling inside him.

Fear spikes through Gavin's body. He struggles in Michael's grip. His friend has never acted like this before, being so rough with him. "Ah-Michael, stop, you're hurting me" He bites his lips. "I'm sorry?" He says, hoping that it appeased Michael. Yet, through that fear, he could unfortunately feel the unhindered excitement about this. What was Michael going to do to him? Was he really going to punish him like a ...dog? Was Gavin going to be treated like a dog? Oh, how the mere thought of that filled his masochistic side with glee and internally made him smile like a cheshire cat.

Michael snarled and shoved Gavin's face back into the floor. "Down, puppy" he gruffed out and seeing that Gavin was already in the prime position to beg i.e. face down, ass up, Michael all but shoved Gavin's grey shorts and his striped boxers down to his hairy thighs and groaned hungrily at the sight of his friend's bare and tanned and thick cheeks that he has seen twice on drunken excursions, but under a different light, this ass was absolutely pleasing to look at. "Since you want to act like a dog and break shit" Michael started as he undid his belt that jingled in the quietness of the office, "guess it's time I start training you to be a good boy like one."

Gavin gasps as his shorts are pulled down, cheeks heating up with a blush at how exposed he is. He tries to struggle away. "What-what are you saying," Gavin whimpers. "I'm not a dog!" He's a little terrified about what Michael has planned for him and yet his half hard length was absolutely twitching and throbbing with excitement. What's with all this talk about training? Was he going to be taught how to sit and stay or was he...oh god, be trained how to beg like the bitch he was? Just that made pre begin to dribble a bit from his slit that was slowly being uncovered by his foreskin.

"Quiet, puppy" Michael barked out as he swatted Gavin's rear and shoved his own jeans and boxers about halfway and groaned as he wrapped his hand around his already ready length and pumped it twice before lining himself with the hidden entrance between Gavin's cheeks and without warning slammed himself in as deep as he could and groaned along with the pained yelp Gavin let out as Michael felt the utter tightness that felt as if his dick was suffocating.

Gavin shouts as his ass is swatted. Then he screams as he's penetrated, the cock forcing him open and penetrating deep inside of him. "Michael, no!" He pleads, hoping that Michael will just pull out and stop this whole thing. He's too tight for this, too unprepared and oh god did that stretch feel sooo damn good and it nearly made his eyes roll back in bliss.

Michael swats him again as punishment before clawing Gavin's hips and rearing back a bit and grunted as he slammed back in, his ears loving the cry that emitted from the British lad as he thrust in brutally again and again, his hips smacking against Gavin's cheeks with each one and Michael groaned out a 'get wet for me, puppy' as his thrusts became slicker.

Tears spring to Gavin's eyes as his body is rocked with the thrusts. He can feel himself tearing as Michael forces himself inside him again and again. "Please, Michael, I'm sorry. Please stop." Oh, he could feel himself bleeding and the mild pain was a bit rough, but goddamn was it not as rough as those delicious thrusts he could not help but love each and everyone of them.

But, all of Gavin's tearful, or what he perceived as being tearful, pleas fell on deaf ears and Michael just muttered "quiet, dog" in the evilest voice he's ever emitted and roughly swatted Gavin's ass again as he increased his punishing thrusts. "That's not gonna work on me anymore, bitch. You say, fuck, you say you're sorry *every* *god* *damn* *time*" Michael punctuated his last words with a harsh thrusts that shook Gavin's body and made him cry out with each one, "gotta teach you fuckin how to not break something somehow." Gruffing out a growl and digging his nails into Gavin's hips, Michael ruthlessly pounded the tight and bleeding hole.

The only thing holding him up by this point is Michael's hands on his hips. The thrusts are too rough, too forceful. He grunts every time Michael splits him open. He can't believe his friend is doing and yet he is loving it. Michael has insulted him and smacked him a couple of times, but this was far more than he’s ever done to ridicule Gavin and Gavin was absolutely loving it

Some of part inside of him whispers that he deserves it though. Gavin shakes his head at the thought. No, he's not a dog! He doesn't deserve this!

Michael savagely grunted like a caveman as he furiously wrecked Gavin in a way that he knew was going to break all kinds of trust with Gavin, but then again...if dogs have to be put in their cages when they've been bad, then him doing this vile thing to his best friend was just as fine...right? Whether it was right or wrong didn't matter to Michael at the moment especially when he was surrounded in the tightest hole he could ever fuck and the repetitive skin slapping and the sound of his heavy balls hitting Gavin's ass sounded sooo damn hot.

Gavin can feel tears of extreme pleasure coat his cheeks as Michael vigorously thrusts inside of him. He's not a dog. He's not. He's a human who is being taken against his will, but fuck was the thought of being treated and fucked into submission one of his biggest kinks. And by his best friend whom he secretly had a crush on for a while now? Oh, this was practically a dream come true and he could feel hearts in his eyes and his tongue lolled out and his eyes rolled back as he took each hard shove into his ass.

Looking down at the pile of glass though, Gavin can't help that part of him saying that he did deserve it and this is his punishment. He knows it's not true, but the voice taunts him. ‘Just be a good boy and Michael will treat you right’. Gavin shivered in delight at that and honestly hoped he would receive this kind of treatment every time he fucked up or broke something.

"Hah, fuck yeah, take it, bitch! Fucking so goddamn tight!" Michael grunted out as he went faster into the bloody hole without a care in the world, using Gavin as an excuse to punish the Brit for all the times he has broken pretty much everything in the office.

The thrusts are so hard inside of Gavin, pounding him into the ground. Michael feels so big inside of him, tearing him up. He can't handle this, not because it hurts oh god no. It was just that they were so rough and harsh and he half wished Michael would be gentler, but oh how delightful these thrusts felt inside his sure to be gaping hole. He's pretty sure he's never going to walk again, or at least for the rest of the week from the soreness in his rear.

Maybe if he goes along with this, this brutal fucking per se, and just lay limp and let Michael use him, it'll go by faster? Let Michael call him a dog and treat him like one. ‘Because you know you deserve it’ the voice inside of him says.

"You're gonna be my pretty, obedient puppy when I'm done with you. Mmm, gonna make you so, hah, obedient. Yeah, that's all you're gonna be for *your* *boi*" Michael gruffed out and groaned at both the clenching around him and the thought of Gavin obeying his every command and then either punishing him like this or rewarding with sex. Either way, the outcome would just all end in sex.

Gavin would do anything to go through this again, even if it means being Michael's little bitch. With tears staining his cheeks and intense pleasure coursing through him all the way to his rock hard length, he nods. "I-I'll be your obedient puppy. Just please, don't hurt me anymore"” he faked in a not really hurt voice, mostly hoping Michael does hurt him like this again and again. God, he was such a pain slut and if disobeying Michael and getting put through this the consequence, he would happily break more things in the office.

That dark voice inside of him continues to taunt him, saying that this is good for him, that this is what Gavin needs. He wholeheartedly began to actually believe it. He clawed into the ground in wild ecstasy as Michael's thrusts rock him all over, those large balls slapping hard against his taint.

Michael chuckled darkly and slid his hand around and further down and smirked as Gavin was absolutely hating the treatment he was getting, his cock was unmistakably hard and wrapping his hand around it and laughing at the surprise noise he received from Gavin, Michael could the cock throbbing with every harsh thrust into him. "Good puppy. Getting all nice and hard for your master" Michael praised as he pumped Gavin's length.

Gavin grits his teeth, almost hating how hard through this brutal fucking. He knows that it's all due to the reaction of being fucked like this and it also being a twisted fantasy of his, but the way his dick twitches as Michael strokes him makes him feel like he was in heaven. Still, he hopes to by letting Michael do what he wants, the whole thing gets over with, despite him wanting to fuck up again. So he allows Michael to jerk him off, gasping and moan as Michael manages to hit that sweet spot inside of him.

Michael puffed out breathy laughs and sultry dirty curses and pleasurable noises as he continued his assault on Gavin's ass, grunting and gritting his teeth as he could feel himself growing close. "Does the puppy want to cum hmm? Wanna cum for your master like a good little bitch?" Michael gruffed out as his thrusts grew irregular, but no less hard and brutal.

"Y-yes?" Gavin answers, unsure if that's the correct answer for this scenario considering he wasn’t supposed to be so willing to be fucked like this. Whatever makes Michael happy. The thrusts are getting so brutal, Gavin is sure his ass must be bright red by now.

Michael growled at the pathetic answer and swatted Gavin's rear in retaliation. "Tell me you want to cum, puppy or does Gavvy prefer I refer to him as a bitch?" he breathed out and sharply thrust in as punishment, "now tell it to me right this time, bitch. Does the puppy want to cum for daddy hmm? Gonna call me daddy?"

"I-i want to cum" Gavin pleads. "I want to cum...daddy." He forces himself to say. It feels wrong to say but it's what Michael wants and oh did it make a delighted shiver run up and down his back at the wonderful nickname for his boi. He doesn't want another punishing thrust, though he sure as hell wasn’t complaining about this kind of pace.

Michael groaned and nearly came right there as the bitch that was Gavin submitting to him like the good bitch he was. "Yes, good puppy. Fuck, so good for me, Gavvy" Michael praised as he rapidly pumped Gavin's length his thumb teasing the plump slick head that reluctantly exposed itself out of Gavin's foreskin, "now, tell me whose bitch are you? Who do you belong to, puppy? Come on, tell me you're daddy's good little bitch."

Michael stroking his dick feels so good and Gavin’s rational side hates him for it. He swallows a moan before stuttering. "I'm your bitch, Michael. I'm-I'm daddy's good bitch."

Michael hits his prostate again and Gavin cries out, whining as pleasure now mixes in with the pain in his ass cheeks.

"Yeah, call me daddy, bitch! Fuck, I'm so fucking close, call me daddy!" Michael grunted out as he thrust more and more, groaning as he felt his end approaching rapidly and his balls grew heavier the closer he was getting, "cum for daddy."

Gavin gives a small shout as his dick spurts against his stomach, "Daddy," he says. "Daddy." He's crying again as he continues to chant "Daddy, Daddy."

That was the tipping point for Michael. As soon as Gavin called him the last 'daddy', Michael grunted as he thrust those last few before slamming in balls deep, groaning as he emptied into his bitch. "Tell daddy thank you for cumming inside you" Michael grunted as he spurt his load into the submissive Brit.

Gavin whimpers as load after load is emptied into him, filling him up. There's so much and Gavin hangs his head down and watches his tummy inflate from the copious amounts as he's being pumped into with his best friend’s seed.

"T-Thank you daddy. F-For cumming inside of me." This is it, he's now officially Michael's bitch. No matter what, he now has to deal with the fact that Michael had fucked him silly and came inside of him and Gavin could only moan in delight at the fact.

But, as glorious as it was to cum inside a hole he could only dream about, Michael wasn't done just yet. That mouth of Gavin's was the only thing left filling and Michael could absolutely go one more round and his cock twitched with excitement. "Gonna fill that mouth too, puppy" Michael murmured as he stood on shaky legs and walked around to Gavin's head, "open that mouth of yours, dog."

Gavin's eyes widen. He had thought that with Michael cumming inside of him, this whole thing would be over. Michael's hand digs in his hair, pulling and Gavin is left with no choice but to open his mouth, eyes staring up at Michael.

Michael moaned in delight of that pretty face. He couldn't lie, Gavin was always pretty and handsome, but under this light, it was pretty for a different purpose. And those lips, fuck he wanted to wreck that mouth. But first. Michael bent down and crashed his mouth against Gavin's and eagerly shoved his tongue inside.

Gavin is caught off guard by the kiss, not expecting it at all. He keeps his eyes open and mouth slack as Michael dominates the kiss, his tongue exploring Gavin's mouth. Gavin is unsure what to do at all.

Michael as he thoroughly invaded Gavin's mouth, tracing over every inch of his mouth like he owned it. And in reality, that was true. Gavin was his now.

Gavin closes his eyes, tongue tentatively touching Michael's. He wants to be good for Michael, half of him doesn't want to be punished anymore and yet the other half was all for this type of treatment.

Michael kissed Gavin for a few before he pulled back and licked off the strands of saliva before he brought Gavin's head close to his length. "Suck, puppy" Michael ordered gently.

Gavin gulps. Michael's dick looks so big. He's not sure he can fit it in his mouth. But he has to try. Closing his eyes, he opens his mouth and pops the head of Michael's dick inside, lightly sucking on the head.

"No look at me, puppy" Michael murmured and moaned as those big green eyes of Gavin's swiveled up to look at him, "look me in the eye while you suck me off."

Gavin looks at him, but it's so hard to retain eye contact. Michael's dick is heavy on his tongue, the precum bitter as Gavin continues to suck on the big head of Michael's cock. He tries to go down a bit more, but he's scared to go farther, unsure his throat can handle it.

Michael chuckled at the hesitation and caressed Gavin's bearded cheek. "C'mon, you can take it, puppy. Just breathe through your nose as best as you can" Michael encouraged and his eyes fluttered and a groan passed through him as Gavin's tongue swirled around his plump head.

Gavin hesitates again. Then he does as Michael says, breathing through his nose as he slowly sinks down Michael's cock. It's so big in his mouth and Gavin isn't sure he can fit it down his throat. He begins to suck and lick again, hoping that pleases Michael

Michael moaned and his eyelids grew heavy at the pleasure he was receiving from the British lad. "Good boy" he praised and bucked hips a bit with each bob of Gavin's head.

Gavin chokes as those thrusts shove Michael's cock down his throat a bit. He continues to bob along Michael's cock, licking and sucking and doing his best to bring as much pleasure as he can to Michael.

Michael moaned and puffed out sultry praises as his length moved in and out of the warm orifice, chuckling as those eyes watered as Gavin choked as the plump brushed against the back of Gavin's throat and swept a tear away. "Too much huh, puppy? C'mon, give me more, Gavvy" Michael grunted out and gripped Gavin's hair tighter.

Gavin whimpers as his hair is gripped. He tries to go further down but he chokes. Pulling himself off he whines. "I can't, Michael. It's too much."

Michael let out a crooning sound. "C'mon, Gavvy, my sweet puppy. You'd do anything for daddy wouldn't you?" Michael asked in that voice that he knew Gavin couldn't refuse even in this sense, "go at your on pace to please daddy for me."

Gavin nods and begins to suck Michael off again. As least Michael is being gentle here. He wraps his tongue around Michael's length, teasing the head.

"That's it, mmm, that's good, Gavvers. Touch me too since you can't get it all" Michael instructed and had to restrain himself from bucking as that tongue was doing wonders to his head.

Gavin wraps one hand around Michael's shaft, jerking off the part that he can't fit in his mouth. The other reaches down to play with Michael's balls. He continues to suck the head, hoping that he's pleasing Michael. Between his legs, cum drips down his thighs.

Michael moaned in absolute delight and scratched his nails into Gavin's scalp affectionately. "Good boy, yes. Mmm, you're doing great, puppy" Michael praised and couldn't resist bucking into Gavin's warm and wet mouth with every bob of the British man's head.

Gavin starts to bob faster, sucking harder, trying to get Michael's dick as wet as he can. He jerks the shaft, trying to mimic the movements he does to himself.

"C'mon, go a bit deeper. Ooh, you're mouth is soo good, Gavvy. And that tight ass of yours. It was soo damn tight and I know you're dripping with my cum aren't you, puppy? You loved the feel of my cock fucking you hmm? Tell me you loved it, puppy" Michael gruffed out.

Gavin pulls off Michael's cock with a pop. "I lo-love your cock, daddy. It tastes so good.And your cum is leaking out of me, making me into a mess." He hopes that his dirty talk pleases Michael, that he's doing this right. His ass is still sore from the fucking and he doesn't think he can handle another go (though it did sound appealing).

Michael audibly groans up at the disfigured ceiling that is missing some tiles and whatnot. "You've made such a mess ever since we got those damn balls, puppy. And the bowling ball and the barbeque sauce thing. You think I still forgave you for that, bitch? Not to mention that daddy had to clean it all up while you just stood there" Michael chastised and roughly stuffed his dick down Gavin's throat and ignored the gurgles as he tightened his hold on Gavin's head, "gotta punish the puppy for that too."

Gavin chokes and claws at Michael's hips as he's forced down. Oh god, no. He can't handle this. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he tries to say around Michael's cock but all that comes out are muffled sounds.

Michael doesn't relent this time as he grunts and puffs out erotic guttural noises as he thrusts in and out of Gavin's slobbery mouth. "You make all these, fuck, all these goddamn messes and then we, hah shit, are the ones that have to clean it all up. Such a bad dog needs to be punished for those actions right?" Michael gruffed out and his ears burned as they listened to Gavin's gags and the sound of his balls slapping against Gavin's chin, "be a good boy for once and take it."

Honestly, the thrusts inside his mouth are worse than the ones inside of his ass. He chokes around Michael's cock, making wet noises as Michael face fucks him, Michael's balls slapping hard against his chin. Again, tears spring to his eyes. Yet, he was absolutely loving getting facefucked like the bitch he was, love feeling that thick cock stretching his throat despite his terrible gag reflex. He promises to himself that after this, he will always be sure to make as many messes in the office as often as possible. Anything so he could go through this again.

Michael was just as vicious with Gavin's mouth as he was with that tight and dripping ass of his, not stopping or ceasing even as those watery eyes gazed back into his and pleaded with him to at least slow down. But, this was Gavin's punishment for all the things he, specifically, has broken in this office and he knew gentleness was not coming his way.

The thrusts are so rough and hard, forcing Gavin's throat open just like it forced his ass open. Gavin gives up fighting, letting his hands go limp at his side. He tries to open his mouth as wide as possible, just taking it.

"Mine" Michael growled out as he quickened his thrusts as he felt his end drawing near, "you're fucking mine, Gav. All fucking mine to order around and fuck as much as I want. Mine, all goddamn mine."

Gavin can feel all his will leaving his body at Michael's words. It's not like he can fight Michael. There's no way to stop him if Michael decides to ruin his ass again. He'll just have to take it...like a dog. Michael's thrusts get harder and harder, his grip tight in Gavin's hair. Gavin is pretty sure he's not going to be able to talk after this.

Michael grunts as he gets close and though he wanted to empty his load down Gavin's throat...he wanted Gavin to beg for it. With that, he pulled the bitch's head away with one hand while the other rapidly pumped his slick length. "Tell me you want daddy's cum. Tell daddy you want to drink my cum" Michael ordered as he honed in on the lewd sound of him pumping his length in the quietness of the office.

Gavin's jaw aches but he does what Michael says anyways. "I want daddy's cum. Please daddy, let me have all your cum, cum down my throat, let me drink it all."

Michael moaned in pleasure at the confession and his hips bucked into his hand as his orgasm drew near. "Say it again. C'mon, dog, beg for my cum" Michael panted out and groaned as his purple head was leaking with the tell-tale sign that he was going to cum.

"I want you cum, daddy. I want it all down my throat, please give it to me." Gavin begs.

Michael grunted through his gritted teeth and puffed out profanities before he gruffed out Gavin's name as he spilled into Gavin's open mouth, filling his mouth with the milky white substance and even getting some on Gavin's prickly cheek. "Fuckin take it all, bitch" Michael huffed out as he pumped more and more into Gavin's mouth.

Gavin shudders, the taste bitter in his mouth. Just like when Michael came inside of him, there is a lot. It fills his mouth and covers his face, marking him.

"Good bitch, yeah. Take it all in" Michael huffed out as he rubbed out those last few dribbles and then sighed and his body shuddered as the last wave of his orgasm hit him, "now swallow and tell daddy thank you for your cum."

Gavin swallows it, though it's hard with how much there is. It sits heavy in his stomach. "Thank you for the cum, daddy." His hands itch to wipe the cum off his face, wanting it gone.

Michael sighed and helped Gavin to his feet and once he steadied the British man onto his feet, Michael pulled him into a kiss once again, moaning as he tasted himself on Gavin's lips and in his mouth.

Gavin let Michael kiss him. moaning as Michael's tongue explores his mouth again. There's still cum on his face, sliding down his face and neck, cum dripping down his thighs, and cum still stuffed deep inside of him. He's just covered in Michael's cum

"Now, are you gonna break anything else from now on, my sweet puppy?" Michael murmured against his lips before letting his tongue lap up his release that covered Gavin's face and neck.

"N-no, daddy. I won't." Gavin effortlessly lied. He will absolutely do it again, he promised himself. He was a single and sex deprived man and if facing Michael’s wrath was the way to curb his sexual tension, then break shit he will do. Hopefully this wasn’t the last time Michael touches him like this.

Michael chuckled at the statement, even if he half knew that Gavin wasn't going to keep his promise. "Good" Michael murmured against Gavin's neck before roughly sinking his teeth into the British man's skin, sure to leave a teeth mark.

Gavin leans his head back, shivering as Michael marks him. "Can-Can I go take a shower now?"

Michael chuckled and licked the mark, a mark that will let everyone know who Gavin belonged to. "Sure, puppy" Michael relented as he dressed Gavin in his boxers and shorts and tugged Gavin's hand and pulled him out of the office and tugged him into the bathroom, leading him to one of the shower stalls. "Strip for me, bitch" Michael ordered as he turned the water onto a reasonably hot setting, not really wanting to scald his friend or boyfriend or whatever they were after this (honestly, they were both single, so them being boyfriends didn't sound too bad).

Gavin bites his lip. He hooks his thumbs into his shorts, dropping them. As weird as it sounds, he's a bit shy about dropping his boxers. He looks at Michael beneath his eyelashes, then drops his boxers, shivering at how exposed he is.

Michael moaned as Gavin gets naked before him, exposing that hairy chest of his soft, unaroused penis that was all snug in its foreskin. Damn, Michael was getting hard again, his stamina must be through the fucking roof if he was all set on going to town on Gavin again.

Gavin fidgets again as he feels Michael's eyes burn into his skin, looking him over. "Um, can I get in the shower now?" He asks, hoping that Michael will leave him alone for now at least, not really wanting this ‘daddy bitch’ thing wouldn’t end between them after this.

Michael didn't answer for he was too busy staring at Gavin's ass, hungrily gazing at the streaks of his cum that stained the backs of Gavin's thighs. Was Gavin still nice and wet inside? Would he feel like fucking a real juicy pussy? Or was he still incredibly tight enough to constrict his dick? Fuck, Michael's cock throbbed and twitched and pleaded with him to be inside his bitch once again. "Bend over, dog" Michael ordered as he began stripping his own clothes off and kicked his shoes off and peeled his socks off till he was as bare as Gavin was.

"Michael, please. Don't." But he turns towards the walls anyways, bending slightly. "Daddy, please." He tries a different approach.

Michael moaned as he stroked his length and stepped behind Gavin, already getting soaked from the water. "Daddy wants you again, puppy. You'd let daddy do what he wants right, Gavvy? All daddy is gonna do is fuck you right" Michael reassured and kissed the back of Gavin's shoulder and led them up to Gavin's ear and smirked as he felt the shudder run through Gavin's spine, "don't you want daddy to please you?"

Gavin bites his lip. Does he really have a choice. "Alright, daddy. You can have me. Be-be careful though." Saying it like that makes Gavin feel like he has a choice in the situation. He leans over to spread one cheek. "I'll be good for you."

Michael chuckled at the reluctance and kissed Gavin's shoulder as he rubbed his plump tip up and down Gavin's slick ass crack. "Such a good boy you are for daddy" Michael crooned as he wrapped his hand around Gavin's slim hip and affectionately rubbed his side, "here's your award for being such a good boy." Michael kissed Gavin's skin again before he steadied his length at the spread entrance and began to ease himself into Gavin and noisily moaned in his puppy's ear as he maneuvered through the cum slickened heat.

Gavin moans as he's filled again, although luckily this time there is cum to slick the way. Michael is still as thick as before, forcing his walls to accept that big dick.

"Still so tight for daddy. Mmm, feel so good around my cock" Michael murmured as he rolled his hips and pushed himself in all the way until his sac was pressing against Gavin's taint, "you want daddy to fuck you, baby?"

Michael's cock is so huge and Gavin groans. Michael is pressed all the way inside, balls pressed against him. "Yes, daddy. Please fuck me. Fill me up again."

Michael groaned and pulled back a bit before grunting with a harsh grunt. "You want it hard, baby? You want daddy to fuck your pretty pussy like he owns it?" Michael murmured as he sharply thrust in again, "tell daddy to fuck your pretty pussy like the bitch you are."

"Daddy please. Fuck my...pussy" It felt weird for him to say it but it's what Michael wants. "Fuck my pussy like you're trying to ruin it, like you own it. Leave me dripping with your cum, please." Gavin cries out as he's fucked into.

Michael growled and sank his teeth into the mark he left Gavin and tightly gripped Gavin's hips as he rammed into his bitch with steady, yet hard thrusts. "Tell me you love daddy's cock" Michael breathed out as his thrusts increased in speed just a tad bit.

Gavin tries to steady himself on the wall as Michael thrusts into him, fucking him rough and hard. "I love your cock, daddy. It's so big inside me, filling me up."

Michael was just reeling at the filthy shit Gavin was being forced to say, though he half knew that the British man was absolutely loving being forced to say this while getting fucked in the shower in the bathroom of their building. This felt so dirty and filthy and Michael was absolutely loving it and the hole that was just taking the harsh plunges. "Tell daddy to fuck you harder. Tell me you want it harder" Michael huffed out, his ears picking up the repetitive flesh smacking against flesh sound.

"Fuck me, daddy. I want it harder, faster, please. Leave me aching and desperate for you cock after this. Please, daddy." Gavin hopes he's saying all the right things to please Michael as the other pounds into him. His cock is hard against his stomach though he doesn't touch it and little grunts are ripped out of him with every harsh thrust inside of him.

Puffing out a 'so good for daddy', Michael sank his nails into Gavin's hips as he indeed began slamming harder into his bitch, grunting and swearing out blissful profanities that he's sure that if it weren't after hours, every person who worked in the building would absolutely hear them going at it.

Gavin takes the rough fucking, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Michael fucks the life out of him. His moans aren't as loud as Michael's swears, but the slapping of skin on skin makes up for that.

"Oh, you feel so damn good, baby. Hah, sss fuck, this pretty hole is mine isn't it? Daddy owns this pretty ass and that pretty mouth of yours doesn't he, puppy?" Michael panted out and his knees buckled a bit as Gavin's walls clenched tighter around him at the filthy words.

"Yes, daddy. My hole and mouth are all yours for the taking. Only you." Gavin groans, as Michael seems to go impossibly faster.

Michael growled happily and turned Gavin's head around and crashed his mouth against the Brit's, panting into the rough kiss as his hips grew unstoppable and powerful and no doubt mind numbing for the puppy, Michael's cock throbbing with every cry of his name and every 'daddy' Gavin screamed out.

Gavin groans into the kiss, his body being ruined by Michael's powerful thrusts, ass going red again with how hard Michael's hips slap against him. The wet sounds are so wet as Michael fucks into his cum filled hole.

"Fuckin yes, puppy! So tight and wet for me" Michael gruffed out as he snaked his hand around and down and groaned as his hand wrapped around Gavin's hard length and stroked it in tune with his thrusts, "you gonna cum for daddy, sweet puppy? Gonna scream for me and cum just for me?"

"I'm going to cum for you daddy. Oh Daddy," Gavin screams, shooting his seed against the wall. His ass tightens around the cock fucking him him, trying to milk it.

Michael grunted at the tight clenching and felt as if his cock was suffocating, but he continued to push forward towards his last orgasm of the night, feeling his heavy smacking balls draw up with the need to cum and fill his bitch once again. "Tell me what you want, puppy. You want daddy's cum?" Michael huffed out and clenched his eyes shut as he erratically thrust towards his end, the skin smacking sound coming down faster and faster and he looked down and moaned as he watched Gavin's cheeks jiggle with every thrust.

"Yes, daddy. Yes. Please, give me all your cum, I want it all. Fill me up like the bitch I am!" Gavin screams as Michael continues to fuck into him. He can feel his mind breaking, wanting nothing more than for Michael to fill him. "I want my daddy's cum."

That was all the permission, or rather forced permission, Michael needed and he savagely grunted as he slammed in those last few before he slammed in balls deep and groaned into Gavin's ear as he filled Gavin's ass once again.

Gavin moans as he's filled again, loads and loads of cum being pumped into him again. There's just so much and Gavin rolls his eyes into the back of his head. "Oh daddy. You're filling me up so well, There's so much of it."

Michael grunted as he rolled his hips with each plentiful spurt until he sighed and gave Gavin a sweet kiss to the back of his shoulder and gently removed his spent cock, watching the milky white stream dribbled out of Gavin and swirled down the drain. And speaking. "How's about you let daddy clean you up" Michael murmured as he grabbed the body wash that was sitting on the shelf and squeezed some into his hands and lathered it and began rubbing it along Gavin's back.

Gavin sighs. "Yes, daddy. Take care of me?" Gavin can feel himself dripping with cum, but he's too exhausted to do anything to help. "Was I good for you daddy? A good puppy?"

Michael chuckled and turned Gavin around to face him and pulled him into a sensual kiss, letting his soapy hands lather through the mess of hair on Gavin's chest. Damn, he's really broken Gavin in almost like some stockholm syndrome shit and yet, Michael was okay with it. "Yes, you were a very good boy for daddy" he crooned as gently washed Gavin's dick trying not to touch it too much due to the sensitivity and did the same to Gavin's red inflamed cheeks.

Gavin sighs, enjoying the kiss and the way Michael washes him up. He kisses back. It seems that Michael has completely broken his spirit. He knows there is no way to fight back if Michael wants to use him. Might as well enjoy it.

"Thank you daddy," he says as Michael carefully cleans his cheeks.


	5. Screwed the Pooch or rather the Pooch Screws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has been making far too many messes and accidents at the animal shelter and his boss, Michael, can only reprimand so much before he decides to finally take action.

Gavin shouts as he trips over his own shoe laces, watching with wide eyes as the bowls of water and dog food he had been carrying fly threw the air, water and dog food going everywhere. Around him, dogs bark and yelp at the noises, running around in their cages. Gavin looks up from where he fell, giving a small smile. "Um, oops?"

Michael groaned frustratedly as he heard the commotion from his position at the front desk, knowing that Gavin had fucked something up. Again. Gavin wasn't even that new here and he and Gavin had been working together for a while now. It was just that Gavin was just so...just clumsy! It was like the boy couldn't pet one of the dogs without stepping on one of their paws. "What the fuck did you do this time?" Michael barked out as he stormed into the dog kennel area and gasps as their was just a wet and dog food mess around Gavin with the culprit staring at him with apologetic eyes and a small smile. "Gavin, again?! This is the fifth time you've done this in the past 2 weeks! How do you fuck up doing one job 5 times?!" he berated his coworker/friend.

Gavin haunches his shoulders as his boss yells at him. Again. It's not Gavin's fault that he's so clumsy. It's just in his nature. He palms the back of his head and looks up at Michael. "I'm really sorry, Michael. I'll clean it up real quick." He starts to get up to go get a mop and broom.

But, Michael has had enough of Gavin fucking up. Today. This was the last straw and though Michael was fond of his friend and employee, even bosses have to put their foot down. "Gavin, kennel, now" Michael ordered in the stern voice that left no room for arguments and even quieted the dogs down.

Gavin hangs his head, as he heads toward the kennel. He has no idea what Michael is going to do. Is he going to be fired? Punished to cleaning up after the dogs for a month? He can feel Michael's eyes on him as he reaches the kennel, stepping inside. "I'm sorry, Michael. I really am."

"Quiet, puppy" he snapped and quieted every dog around him as Michael stepped into empty kennel with Gavin. That fearful look in the British man's eyes was rather pleasing to see and the nervousness he was radiating only drew Michael closer to the trembling. "I'm not gonna fire you, but" he cut himself off as he grabbed the back of Gavin's head and tossed him to the concrete floor and before Gavin could get up, Michael roughly pinned Gavin's face to the floor. "Since you wanna make a mess like one of these dogs, then I'm just gonna have to punish you like a dog."

Gavin gasps in surprise as he's thrown to the floor, Michael pinning him down. He starts to wiggle, hoping to break free. "Michael? Michael, what are you doing?" Punish him like a dog? What could that mean?

Michael didn't answer him. Instead, while one hand pinned Gavin's head to the ground, the other slid to the waistband of Gavin's standard khaki shorts and yanked them down with his underwear, groaning at the sight of that tan and thick rear. "Bad dogs get punished and frankly, you've become a very bad dog, puppy" Michael spat out as he undid his own standard uniform khakis and pushed them down and groaned as his length was freed from his confines.

Gavin whimpers as his clothes are yanked off of him. "Michael, what are you doing? You can't do this?" He stills his wiggling when he feels Michael's dick slap against his ass. Oh, God. He could feel it. It felt so utterly big and thick and warm and Gavin couldn’t help the shiver that ran up and down his spine. Was this really happening? Was he seriously about to be forced to take his best friend’s cock, the same one he’s been dreaming about for so long since he started working here? As fearful as he was, hope and utter excitement swelled inside him like a balloon and he felt his manhood twitch with arousal. "Michael, please, don't do this" he pleaded in mild fear, though...he was kind of hoping that Michael would do what he hoped he would do.

"Shut it, bitch" Michael snapped as he aligned himself with the puppy's furled entrance, "know your place, dog." With that, Michael grunted as he roughly shoved himself in deep until his hips smacked against Gavin's ass, groaning along with the puppy's scream of pain that echoed around the kennel at the utter tightness around him.

Gavin screams his voice hoarse as Michael forces himself inside of Gavin's tight unprepared hole. He can feel himself tearing, no doubt coating Michael's dick in blood. He hates that he can feel Michael's balls pressed up close to him, dick all the way inside. But, oh...was that stretch exactly what he wanted. Sure it hurt like hell, but he has had a sex dream about this exact scenario and the fact that it was happening now in reality made a smile stretch across his face though he did have to wipe it off to maintain the act. As far as Michael was concerned, Gavin didn’t want this. But, Gavin, the pain kink loving bastard he was, had to bite his lip to hide the groan he wanted to let out from being filled like this.

"Mmm, so nice and tight and wet for me, puppy" Michael groaned as he kept a firm hold on Gavin's head while the other went and clawed into the skinny hip as he reared back and roughly surged back in with a mighty thrust, spurring Gavin to cry out at the harsh plunge. Michael harshly thrusted in with hissing grunts leaving his mouth while Gavin could do all but nothing except cry out at the pain he was feeling, Michael groaning in delight as the wetness provided an excellent source of lube.

Gavin cries out at Michael starts to fuck inside of him, thrusts rough and fast. It hurts, oh god, it hurts. Tears stream down his face as his mouth opens, letting out wordless screams. His body rocks against the ground with every thrust, Michael's cock so thick inside of him. But, oh did those screams begin to be replaced by pain-pleasure mixed screams as he was practically falling in love with how rough those thrusts were.

Michael pays no mind to the sobbing screams as he's more preoccupied in giving into his own selfish pleasure. Damn, he hasn't had sex in a good while since his break up and him defiling his best friend and co-worker shouldn't have been a great way to get back into the sex area, but he was sure as hell not going to stop especially when the filthy flesh smacking sound sounded so dirty and tight and wetness around his dick felt so nice.

Gavin sniffs as Michael continues to pound him into the ground, fat cock tagging his prostate. "Michael, please," he begs. His face heats up as the sound of flesh smacking against flesh echoes around the room. It sounds so wet, with all the blood and precum lubing the way and his ears burn as they were forced to listen to those sinfully lewd and wet sounds that weren’t supposed to be erotically hot to listen to along with those gruff sounds coming out of his boss and best friend that was fucking him sooo good. Certainly much better than any tinder date has ever fucked him.

"Take it, bitch" was the only thing Michael gruffed out as he drew blood from how hard his nails were digging into Gavin's hip as he pounded Gavin harder and harder, hearing some of the dogs whine and bark, knowing they could probably smell and hear their copulating.

Gavin whines as Michael digs his fingers into his hips. "Fuck, Michael. You're so big. I can't take this. I can't." Still, Michael's hips slap hard against his ass. The dogs are going crazy and it makes the whole thing even more wild and filthy.

Michael chuckled at the prideful testament and slinks his hand down to Gavin's stomach and smiled gleefully as he could feel his large cock bulging through the skin. "Be a good boy and take it, dog. You keep messing and destroying anything you fucking touch, so now this'll be your punishment every time you fuck up. Yeah, gonna breed you like the bitch you are" Michael huffed out and smiled as Gavin gasped as his plump head struck something deep.

Gavin whimpers as his prostate is tagged. Then again and again. Looking down, Gavin bites his lip as he watches his stomach bulge with every thrust inside of him. Shit, fuck, he knows he can't stop himself from messing up now. If this was the “punishment” he got for simply tripping over his shoelaces or spilling the dog food, oh best believe he was absolutely do it again and again. "Michael, I don't want to be breed. I can't. You're going to break me, you're fucking me too hard" he cried out and just that sentence alone was enough to make his length throb and leak precum onto the concrete floor.

Michael huffed out a hearty laugh and swatted Gavin's rear and sharply thrust in as punishment. "Quiet, bitch. Take my big cock, puppy. Yeah, you know you goddamn love it" he puffed out dirtily as he rolled his hips and snickered as Gavin cried out as his plump tip struck his swollen bundle of nerves.

Gavin can feel himself grow harder than ever and bites his lip, mad at himself for it. He shouldn't be feeling pleasure from this. Not with his boss and friend raping him. He groans as Michael struck his prostate again and he can't help it. One had reaches down to start stroking himself. Sure dream Michael gave him the same amount of roughness, but he never expected the boyish looking 30 year old man to be this hard. His ass was truly hurting both his ass cheeks and his stretched out hole, but every cell in his body jumped for joy with each thrust that was being drilled into his ass. Hate wasn’t even the right word choice to say how he felt about being taken like this. No...Gavin fucking loved this with every fiber of his being and though he might not admit his feelings to Michael just yet, he was starting to actually love this man and that could mainly be tacked on the fact that he hadn’t been fucked in a while and this was just what he fucking needed after so long.

Michael was so lost in the pleasure and tightness around his cock that he damn near missed the continuous moans Gavin had been letting out and teasingly laughed at the familiar motion of his employee's arm. "Gettin off to this huh, puppy? I'm fuckin you that good huh?" he snickered as he continued his skin slapping thrusts and his ears honed in on the whines the dogs let out. Perhaps...he could let some of these pooches breed his bitch. After all, the majority of these dogs barely had any outside time or any socialization, so why not give the mutts a good time?

Unaware of what Michael is thinking, Gavin continues to stroke himself. He wants to deny it (there's still a fair amount of pain with every thrust Michael forces inside of him) but he can't. Not with the way his stomach tightens with pleasure. Not with the way he can feel his hand speeding up to match Michael's speed.

"Yeah, gettin off to me pounding this tight ass of yours huh, slut? Such a good little bitch you are. Fuck firing you, I'm just gonna fuck the lights out of you every time you fuck up" Michael laughed aloud but then cursed as he felt his end approaching rather quickly.

The majority of Gavin recoils at the idea, not wanting Michael to ever touch him again. But there is a much larger part of him that takes pleasure in the fact that Michael is almost guaranteeing that he'll get fucked every day.

It's that part that has his hands tightening around his length as he speeds up. He cums with a cry, shooting his load against the ground.

Michael groans and grunts as he fucks Gavin faster and faster before slamming in all the way and groaning out a soft 'shit' as he spills deep inside. God, he could only imagine how well some of these pent up dogs were going to fuck Gavin, the majority them un-neutered and wouldn't mind fucking his own bitch for some much needed relief in this hellhole while they all waited for their forever homes.

Gavin slumps against the ground as Michael pumps his cum into him. He shivers as Michael fills him up, but is too emotionally exhausted to do anything but take it. He closes his eyes and waits for Michael to pull out and go home so he can pretend this whole thing never happened, though he knew he would be jerking off to this experience every day from now on.

Michael grunted and rolled his hips with each plentiful spurt he gave to his bitch before he sighed and gently removed himself. But...he was far from finished with the British man and he knew a couple dogs that could use some "playtime." "Stay, puppy" he ordered as he got up on shaky legs and left the empty kennel and went to grab the keys to unlock the kennels from the front desk and walked down the row of dogs that stared up at him with big eyes, pleading with him to take them home.

Oh, how Michael wished he had all the money in the world to take all these poor dogs to a big open ranch and let them run around free. But, he couldn't be sad now. He had a bitch that needed to be set straight and he had a variety of male dogs to choose from. Finally, Michael settled on the biggest pitbull they had in the shelter named Tank who was an all gray and white pit and was a big guy, but Michael knew that despite the stereotypes, Tank was a big sweetheart and upon opening his cage, Michael laughed as Tank eagerly wagged his tail and whined and immediately went up to him with excitement in his eyes.

"Hey, big guy" he greeted as he petted the smooth gray coat. His hand then went underneath and traveled down and smirked as he felt that red rocket already poking out. Oh, yeah, Tank was very excited and who was Michael to keep him waiting? "C'mon, boi" he called to the dog with kissing sound and Tank eagerly followed him out of his stall and to the empty that still housed his bitch.

Gavin isn't sure he can move even if he wanted to. Cum runs down his thighs as it gushes from his hole. He lays with his ass in the air, face down. Looking over, his eyes go wide as he notices Michael leading a dog into the kennel. His gaze goes straight for the dogs read cock. No, no! Michael wouldn't would he? There's something a bit too far between Michael fucking him and Michael having dogs fuck him. Gavin was a kinky fuck, but he was certain that fucking dogs was not one of them or...perhaps he has yet to discover that kink. Today was that day apparently as he saw how much Tank was wagging his tail.

But, Tank was more than happy and even did a happy feet dance as he saw what awaited him and he looked to Michael for permission. "Go ahead" was the only order Tank got as nearly bolted towards Gavin and sniffed at the cum dripping hole and began lapping at it, running his drooly dog tongue over and over the cum filled hole and eagerly drinking up Michael's seed.

Gavin yelps as that cool doggy tongue laps at his hole, licking up all the cum there. He struggles to get up, wanting to crawl away. But he can't. "Michael, please! Don't do this!" he pleaded, though he can’t stop the small moan he tried to hide as that tongue licked nearly everything inside his twitching hole, feeling the slimy and long tongue wiggle around inside him.

"Quiet, puppy" Michael ordered as he walked closer and around to Gavin's head, roughly yanking his head up to look his bitch in the eye. "This is what happens to bad and naughty dogs" he explained and watched Tank eagerly mount Gavin's back and Michael was quick to aid the red cock in finding its mark and as soon as the tapered oozing tip found the stretched out hole, Gavin yelped as Tank roughly shoved right in.

Gavin cries out as the dog thrusts all the way in, immediately setting a hard and punishing pace. The dog's claws dig into his hips, drool dripping onto his back. "M-Michael, Michael! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he cried out and had to fight to keep the moans at bay and keep from crossing his eyes in bliss as the dog gave him the thrusts he wanted or rather the dog was just instinctually fucking him how his primal urges were telling him.

The dog's grunting sounds loud in his ears as does the slap of it's hips slapping against his ass. The dog's cock is big and weird and the dog doesn't care that Gavin isn't meant to take this kind of cock. It forces way in again and again, pounding deeper and deeper inside of him.

But, Michael is far from listening to Gavin's pleas and is instead more focused on the way Tank's big body moved as he mated with the skinny man. "That's it. Good boy, Tank" Michael praised as those large hips never stopped moving or slowed down once.

Tears are flowing from Gavin's face as his body rocks with the hard thrusts. He continues to plead with Michael, his cries getting desperate when he feels the dog's knot bump up against his rim. "I can't, Michael. It won't fit."

Michael snickered evilly at the tearful pleas coming from his bitch. "Just take it like the good bitch you are, Gav" Michael teased as he watched Tank's hips thrust irregularly and watched those back paws lift up one by one, an indication that the dog was close to knotting and then cumming inside of Gavin.

Gavin's body jerks as Tank begins to grind against him, steadily pushing it's knot inside of him. He closes his eyes, body trembling as his hole is forced open around the bulb. With a few hard thrusts, Tank manages to push it's way entirely inside of him, knot becoming too big for him to take out. Oh, god, Gavin has never had something so thick inside him before. It felt as if there was an entire orange shoved into him and he drew blood from how hard he was biting his lip to keep from crying out in utter pleasure at the thickness of the throbbing flesh.

Tank hops off of Gavin, turning around so they stand butt to butt. Then he's cumming inside of Gavin, watery cum gushing deep inside. Gavin's body tightens around the knot, inadvertently milking it for all the cum he can.

Michael chuckled as he watched the large dog pump all his cum into Gavin. "Good doggy" Michael praised as he pet both Gavin's head and Tank's jerking hips who just looked back at him and wagged his tail and hung his tongue out as he waited for his knot to go down.

Gavin whines as he is filled up, the cum bloating his stomach. There's so much of it as it comes in waves. He looks up at Michael, mouth open and eyes glassy. Unseeing and uncaring. He's been defiled forever. No matter what happens after, he knows he will always have the feeling of being a dog's bitch in the back of his mind.

With one last pump, the dog's knot goes down enough to slip loose. Gavin pants as he feels a mixture of Michael's and the dog's cum slide down his legs.

"Stay while I go put him away" he ordered, not that Gavin needs much persuasion with how red and swollen and gaping his hole was as led Tank back to his cage and locked the door before he moved onto to the next dog. "Hey, there, Gadget" Michael greeted the German Shepherd as he unlocked the door and let the friendly pup sniff him before Gadget rose onto his hind legs and gave Michael sweet licks to his face.

Michael just laughed and allowed the dog to give him kisses as he pet his brown and black pelt before he pushed Gadget off and gestured for the dog to follow him into Gavin's cell. "Brought you another friend, Gav" Michael teased as he watched the dog beeline to the dripping hole and watched as he too lapped at the leaking mess.

Gavin closes his eyes as he feels the dog lick at him. He doesn't complain this time, knowing it's useless. Instead he asks, "How many are you going to fuck me, Michael?"

He gasps as the dog's snout pushes closer, long tongue pushing it's way inside his hole and licking deep, way deeper than a normal human tongue could reach. He jerks and, embarrassing, his hips push back against the dog.

Michael chuckled at the reluctant action provided by Gavin. "Starting to enjoy it huh?" he teased as he looked back at all the dogs who were diligently watching them from their cages, "depends. These big guys have been here for a while and need some kind of relief. Perhaps your nightly duties can just be you letting these puppies fuck you and breed you."

Gavin's cheeks heat up at Michael's suggestion. He looks at all the dogs, all lining up in their cages, watching him with their red cocks out. He licks his lips involuntarily at the idea and had to mentally kick himself at the filthy thought.

"No, Michael, ple-ahh." Gavin pants as Gadget gets bored of licking and hops up onto Gavin, mounting him. The dog's cock rubs against his cheeks, desperately searching for Gavin's cum slicked hole.

"Enough, puppy" Michael said as he crouched down and helped the dog guide his red cock to Gavin's hole and let Gadget shove in on his own and reveled in the pleasurable cry Gavin let out as he was penetrated once again.

Gavin grunts, bracing himself as he's fucked into. The dog's are so powerful that Gavin fights to not be fucked into the ground. He throws his head back, tongue rolling out of his mouth as his eyes roll into the back of his head.

Gadget continues to ram into, occasionally hitting his prostate, and his dick gives a weak twitch again. The sound of the thrusts are so sloppy with all the cum that is in Gavin's hole, Gadget's thrusts both pushing the cum out and stuffing it further inside Gavin.

Michael groaned at the sight of the large German shepherd pounding away into the sloshing hole and his ears loved the squishing sound of Gadget's thick red and veiny cock pumping in and out of Gavin's loose hole and his erection twitched as the sound of flesh smacking against flesh rang around the cement and concrete kennel.

It's such a wet sound, the cock fucking into him. Gavin can feel his body sloshing with every thrust of that large doggy dick into him. "Oh god," Gavin whines as he feels another knot starting to form, pressing close against him.

His eyes are drawn to Michael's cock, still put on displayed and the way it twitches. Why he wanted to suck and lick the same cock that defiled him earlier was a strange mystery, yet it wasn’t as strange as the fact that he was getting incredibly hard as he is being fucked like a bitch by another dog. But, oh how juicy and delicious Michael’s dick looked and it was so big and thick and he wondered if he could fully take it down his throat.

Michael smirked at the want in Gavin's eyes as he saw what the British man was looking at. "Ah, ah, ah, puppy" Michael chided and pet Gavin's and stared into those bliss-filled eyes, "you don't get me until you're all nice and wet back there. I want your hole wet like a pussy by the time these mutts are done with you." And just as he said that, Gadget released a howl as he stuffed his knot into Gavin before turning to be butt to butt with Gavin and released all his cum into the stretched out hole.

Gavin moans, a high pitched sound, as the knot is forced into him, more cum filling his already stuffed hole. "Michael, there's so much inside of me" he groans, "he's cumming so much."

Gavin is conflicted. He's still disgusted by the whole thing, from the fucking he got from the two dogs. But...there's a growing part of him that is starting to enjoy this. He's never been fucked this way before, never had any dick as big as these knots. A sick part of him likes that the dogs don't care about his pleasure, that all they see is a hole to breed. He eyes Michael's cock and licks his lips, hole fluttering around Gadget's knot and dick at the thought of having that back inside of him.

Maybe...maybe the constant dog fucking is beginning to break his mind.

Michael chuckled at the sexed out look in Gavin's face and crashed his lips against his, eagerly shoving his tongue into the warm cavern and groaned as he tasted the inside of Gavin's mouth like it belonged to him.

Gavin groans, kissing back as Gadget continues to fill him. This is the first kiss he’s ever had with Michael and though it was nowhere near romantic, Gavin was too fucked out to even care as he twisted his tongue around with his friend’s, both all just tongues and lips at this point. Maybe he really is the bitch or the puppy Michael calls him if he is being good.

Gadget stops cumming and pulls his knot free and Gavin moans as he hole gets even more sloppy with all the cum gushing out of him. Fuck, there’s sooo much and Gavin slid his hand down to his stomach and groaned at how much was still stuffed inside him as if he were pregnant.

Michael pulled away and licked the strands of saliva off Gavin's lips. "Let's see if you can handle one more" Michael quipped up as he stood back up and sent Gadget back to his pen and watched the dog go to his little doggie cot and lift his leg up to clean his spent length. Michael smiled as he locked Gadget's door before he came to the last dog of the night and smiled at the biggest dog of the bunch.

"Hi, Rexxy" Michael greeted the large English mastiff. This guy was huge in stature and on his hind legs he was taller than Michael and heavier as Michael has been tackled by Rex before. But, despite his hugeness, he was a gentle giant who only wanted to give slobbery kisses and that what Rex did as soon as Michael opened the door and out came the beast himself and he stood on his large back paws and really began to kiss Michael. Michael muttered a 'gross' as slobber dripped off his chin and face as that big tongue licked all over his face and he was thankful that he opted to wear contacts today.

"Alright, alright, c'mon, big guy" he said as he had to shove, literally shove cause Rex was too big to push, the dog down and led him out to Gavin's cell. "Last one, puppy, and you better enjoy him too" Michael said as he watched the big mastiff trot over to Gavin.

The mastiff licks at Gavin's cummy hole too and Gavin moans. He lets the big dog lick at his hole, moaning and groaning as he's licked.

Then the big dog is mounting Gavin, literally engulfing Gavin with how big his is. His big cock pokes at Gavin, and Gavin reaches back helping him lineup before he shoves his way inside of him. Gavin gives a shout of "Yes!" as Rex thrusts in. The cock is by far the largest he's ever taken and Gavin doesn't even try to brace himself. He bends down, chest flat against the ground with his ass in the air, as Rex pounds into him. Just like...the bitch he is. Yes, Gavin has fully gotten used to that name for him and it would forever be what he was known for being from this day forward.

Michael crouched next to them and moaned and his cock throbbed at the sight of Gavin's stomach bulging from taking such a huge length up his ass. "You like Rexxy's cock, bitch, hmm? You love feeling Rex fucking your little ass don't you?" Michael asked and groaned as he stroked his length in time with Rex's thrusts.

Gavin moans, nodding. "Yeah, Michael. I love Rex's big cock, ohh, it feels so big inside of me. It's fucking me so hard and so good. I-I want his knot, Michael. I want it so bad." He can feel Rex's cock all the way to his stomach, it's so big. The dog is so rough with him and Gavin loves it.

"Oh Michael, please. Please. All I want is to take knots. Were you serious about having my nightly duties be to breed with them? I-I-I'll do it. I'll do anything to get this knot every knot!" Gavin panted out as his mind is completely fucked and in love with being treated like this for all this mutts that he would absolutely have no problem in taking each and every one of them until they get adopted out.

Michael barked out a laugh at the confession that left Gavin's tongue. Yep, the boy's mind was completely broken. Having taken three (4 actually) cocks now, Gavin was now one-track minded and all he wanted was to be bred like the bitch he was and he knew Gavin was going to absolutely love it without a doubt.

Gavin is completely willing to embrace his bitch status. All these doggy cocks with their knots? He'll take them. He'll be their bitch, give them a warm hole to breed. He'll be Michael's puppy.

Gavin groans as he feels Rex's knot pressing in. "Yes, yes. Give it to me!" he pleaded to the dog and pressed back against the absurdly thick knot that felt too big for his asshole, but oh how he wanted it to break him and then feel that hot cum filling him.

Rex let out a deep howl as he sank his baseball sized knot into Gavin and twisted towards the rear and grunted and panted rapidly as he came inside of the bitch. Michael looked below and not only watched Gavin's cum spray the floor again, but also watched his swollen stomach swell even more as the large behemoth of a dog emptied his load into him.

Gavin howls with his own pleasure. God, Rex is cumming like a waterfall inside of him. There's just so much and it causes his stomach to balloon. His mind completely breaks and he goes limp, whispering "more" and "yes" and "please, I need another knot!" All while Rex continues to cum inside of him, poor pup probably having been pent up for a good while.

Michael crooned out a soothing noise as his hand rubbed up and down Gavin's shuddering back, watching that reddish white knot stay embedded into Gavin's ass as load after load was being pumped into the British man's stuffed ass. "Tired now, puppy?" he murmured.

Gavin nods, humming. He shivers as Rex releases another wave of cum, squeezing around the knot. "Did I do good, Michael?” he asked breathlessly as he shivered with every spurt into his no doubt loose hole.

Michael smiled gently and watched as Rex finally pulled out and Michael heard the splash as the dog's cum erupted from Gavin's ass. "Yeah, lemme go put him back in his cage and then I'll take you home with me" Michael offered as he stood back up and guided Rex to his kennel and giving him affection pets, he locked the door back and went back to Gavin and sucked in a breath at the wrecked appearance of his puppy. Gavin's ass was red all over, his poor and possibly sore hole gaping wide and doggy cum endlessly streamed down the back of Gavin's thighs like a waterfall and dripped off his balls onto the floor and made a lewd creamy white puddle. "Damn, puppy. They really gave it to ya huh?" he noted.

Gavin hisses as he feels all the cum leave him. He tries to close his hole to keep it in but he's too gaping. "Yes, but I loved every second of it. Thank you for treating me so right, Michael." Gavin looks over his shoulder at Michael. One hand reaches back to grab on of his cheeks, pulling it to the side to spread his hole more. "Let me show you how much I appreciate it. Please, Michael. I'm so wet for you, just like you wanted. A nice pussy for you to fuck whenever you want."

Michael moaned hungrily at that obscene sight as even from right here, he could see the redness of Gavin's insides. And how could he deny or resist such a tempting sight and his cock that was still out of the confines of his shorts throbbed with the need to ruin Gavin's ass once again. "You sure didn't forget huh?" Michael teased as he walked closer to Gavin and dropped behind his lover or friend or whatever the fuck and stroked his length excitedly, "tell me you want me again, puppy."

"I want you, Michael. I want to be your good puppy, to be a hole to be used anytime you want to." Gavin sticks two fingers inside himself, moaning though it's nowhere near the width to fill him with how gaping he is. "I'm so wet, Michael. Like a good little pussy. All ready to be used."

Goddamn, Gavin had turned into the perfect cockslut. "Such a good boy" he praised as he removed Gavin's fingers and steadied himself at the gaping twitching ass, "good puppies get rewards." With that, Michael easily slid himself into that stretched out hole, a sensual groan audibly leaving him and he closed his eyes at the utter sinfully wet and loose feeling around him.

Gavin groans as Michael fills him, hole fluttering around Michael's cock. "I'm such a good puppy, Michael. Such a good puppy for you." The wet sound of Michael pushing into him brings heat to his cheeks.

"Fucking so damn wet, puppy" Michael groaned out as he buried himself balls deep and let out a sultry curse as the wetness was just drowning his dick. Putting a tight grip on Gavin's hips, Michael instantly began steadily thrusting into Gavin, swearing out profanities at the wetness that just gushed around him like the wettest pussy, but no pussy could ever feel as good as a hole that had been filled to the brim with dog cum.

Gavin shouts as Michael begins to thrust into, the noises so wet and sluttly sounding. He's so full of cum and he loves it. "Ah, fuck me, Michael. Please, fuck me hard."

Groaning out sultry praise, Michael sank his nails into Gavin's hips as pounds Gavin harder, his hips crashing against those jiggling cheeks and creating lewd flesh smacking sounds that began to fill the air and his heavy balls smacked against the cum-slickened taint. "You liked getting fucked by all those doggies huh? Pretty little bitch loved getting bred like a needy cumslut didn't he?" he gruffed out filthily.

"Yes, yes!" Gavin shouts. God, Michael's cock feels so good pounding into him. "I loved it. I-I'm such a bitch whose only good for being bred. I want-i want a dog cock pounding into me always." He shouts as Michael tags his abused prostate. "Shit, Michael, you feel so good inside me."

Michael was truly getting off to the blissful cries emitting from his friend, each sloshing thrust he gave to Gavin released more and more cries and joyous moans of his name

Gavin feels his stomach, giving a sloppy grin as he feels Michael's cock with every thrust. "Oh Michael, you're so big. Please, add your cum. I want to go to bed every night with your cum in me, wake up with your hard cock using my slutty hole. I want you to use me to keep the dogs happy, a little bitch for them."

Dammit, those filthy words just wouldn't stop and all they were doing was driving Michael closer and closer to emptying his load into Gavin once again

Gavin pants as Michael fucks into him harder and harder, driving him wild. He can't get hard again so soon, but his dick makes a mighty attempt. Gavin tries his best to squeeze around Michael but he's been fucked too loose.

Michael huffed out breathy swears and phrases that sounded like Gavin's name as he drilled the sloppy hole with all his might, wanting to permanently cement the fact that Gavin was his puppy now and he could fuck his puppy as hard as he wanted.

Gavin can only imagine how red his ass is from how hard Michael is fucking him. But he loves it, loves how completely Michael is dominating him. But he can only whisper for more, his throat too wrecked from how much he's been screaming. He wishes it was because of a knot, because Michael had forced him to suck of a dog instead. Oh well. There's always tomorrow. And the day after. And the day after.

Instead, he pushes his hips back, using his body to beg for more from Michael.

Michael puffed out swears as he sloppily thrust all he could before that fire grew too irresistible to ignore and with a breathy shout of Gavin's name, Michael buried himself as deep as he could go as he pumped Gavin with his cum, painting his insides with more semen.

Gavin grins as he feels Michael pump him with cum, adding to the rest that is there. He hopes that even after he gets cleaned up, there will still be some stuffed up inside of him. Gavin's brain is full of cum, desperately wanting more to be pumped into him. He grinds back against Michael, milking him for everything.

"H-Hah, sss, mmm, fuck, puppy" Michael panted out as he finished with a final roll of his hips before he just collapsed on his side next to Gavin.

Gavin turns his head, unable to move his body. He gives Michael a goofy grin. "Was I a good puppy? Did I please you?"

Michael chuckled and helped Gavin roll onto his side and encircled his arms around him and brought him close, pressing his lips against Gavin's sweaty forehead. "You were a very good puppy, Gav" he reassured as he pecked Gavin's lips, "not gonna be a clumsy mess after this?"

Gavin's grin widens. "I don't know, if my punishment is going to be hanging off a dog's knot after you've fucked me into the ground, I'm might even be more clumsy."

Michael chuckled and held Gavin tighter and pet his wild and damp hair. "There's a good boy" he murmured as he  
held the tired and full of cum puppy.


	6. Deerly Departed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin just wanted to enjoy the great outdoors in his animal form. He gets that, but then...he gets stuck.

Gavin rarely gets to have these nights to himself, and he only gets it because of his powers. He was a shapeshifter, born into a shapeshifter family. He loves being able to turn into animals and just be free.

So he thinks nothing of it when he goes out one night, this time as a deer. That was before he got stuck in some thorn bushes, his horns all tangle up. He twists and grunts, but he cannot get free.

"That ffuckin bitch" Michael slurred as he walked, no, stumbled down the sidewalk, getting odd looks from people walking by, but none of them helped the drunken man who was casually holding a bottle of Jack Daniels without a care in the world.

He was drunk because...he got dumped. Broken up with. Whatever other words to define what he and his ex went through, but nevertheless, he was now a single man. He really loved her too. They had been together for 3 years and they were supposed to celebrate their 3 year anniversary the day before yesterday...that is when she came back to his apartment and told him those dreaded six works: I think we should break up. At first he thought she was joking, but when she expressed that she had fallen in love with someone else, Michael knew that she was no comedian. And that was that between them and Michael had never experienced such a heartache as bad as he just had. Now he was all alone and his bed and apartment never felt as empty as it did the first day he moved in now that all her stuff was gone. So, he did with any person over 21 (hopefully) did when they got heartbroken: he walked down to the liquor store, purchased a bottle of whiskey and received a pity look from the cashier, and was now drunk and slurring and stumbling down the sidewalk. And so shitfaced he was, he failed to realize that he was starting to venture off the sidewalk and was now stumbling through the woods that was thankfully barely lit by the setting sun.

Gavin shakes his antlers, hoping that with enough movement he can get free. He does not. He starts to loudly make noises, hoping to catch someone's attention.

As drunk as he was, those weird noises did alert Michael. "The fuck was tha?" he slurred as he followed the sound deeper into the woods, stumbling over tree branches and spilling some of the whiskey here and there.

Gavin hears someone approaching and begins to dance in his spot, stomping his hooves against the ground, anything to get the thing's attention. He hopes it's a human, someone who would want to get him out.

Michael ventured further until he stumbled upon some kind of creature. "The fuck is..." he trailed off as he stepped closer before his intoxicated brain began to formulate what this clearly an animal was. It was a deer, a male judging by the reasonably big antlers. All brown and a white underside, but what amazed Michael more was the fact that it was clearly in need of assistance. "D'you need help?" he slurred as he walked closer as he came up behind the deer and could see the predicament the animal was in, but...why was his eyes more focused on that pink hole underneath that fluffy white and brown tail? And what was even more, why was he suddenly getting very interested in it? It just looked so pink and it clenched with every movement of the deer's head as he tried to get free and Michael felt his excitement swell in his pants. Whether whatever he wanted to do to that hole was right or wrong didn't concern Michael at the moment. Taking another big swig of the whiskey, Michael wiped his mouth and set the drink on the ground and stepped closer to the deer, unbuckling his belt in the process.

Gavin could bleat with happiness at hearing the thing, the human! (a male from the sound of it) get closer. He starts to wiggle his hips, trying to show the man what's wrong.

Oh, that wiggling was making his whiskey dick grow harder and he groaned as he pushed his pants down with his boxers and let his cock bob out, already plumped up with blood and already starting to curve up. He might regret this in the morning, but he was too shitfaced to stop himself from doing what he was going to do to this poor, vulnerable buck and his hearing and morals was being muddled by the drunkenness in him as he pumped himself with a steady hand.

Gavin has no idea what the guy is doing. He can't see him. All he can hear is the man walking forward and a lot of clanging of what he thinks is clothes. But beyond that, he can't see anything.

'Am I really going to literally fuck a deer?' a thought broke through his intoxicated mind as he pumped his length and using the pre as a good lubricant. He didn't even have to answer that question. As soon as he slick enough, Michael aligned his head with the pink butthole and grunted as he slammed in all the way, groaning along with the deer's bellow as he was forced to stretch around the large and thick cock.

If Gavin was human, he'd be screaming as the human shoves his cock inside of Gavin. What was he doing? Why is he fucking a deer? He starts to try and struggle more.

Michael just groaned in delight at the tight, like really tight, feeling around him. "Fuck, she was never as tight as this" he gruffed out as held onto the struggling furry hips as he reared back a bit and let out a grunt as he thrust back in, more soon following with each thrust that began to increase in speed and hardness as he moved in and out of the deer's hole, sultry slurred curses and erotic noises leaving his being as his balls smacked lightly against the animal's ass with each push.

Gavin let's out another bleat of surprise. His body rocks with each thrust. His gut twists as that large cock sinks into his hole again and again, lewd noises echoing around the forest.

"Fuckin bitch. Mmm, sss hah, she, fuck, left me for some, goddamn, guy she fell in love with. Hah, sss, and right before our, goddamn, anniversary too?" Michael gruffed out in anger as he let his anger fuel his thrusts.

Gavin's ears pick up on the man's words but he can't really hear therm. He's too distracted by the feeling of the man thrust into him, thick cock to big for is hole.

Michael was truly giving it to this deer's ass, moaning and grunting out slurred profanities as he fucked his frustrations and anger he's been bottling up for a couple days now. "I-I thought she fucking loved me. I thought, mmm, I thought she was the one I, fucking, wanted to marry" Michael continued and felt the pinpricks of tears and fought through them as he gruffed out a choked growl and clawed the deer's fur as really went wild, his though muddled were able to pick up the lewd sounds of his furious hips ramming against the deer's ass in a series of skin smacking noises.

The man is fucking into him so hard and ruthlessly, Gavin is almost afraid he's going to break his hips. But no matter how much he moves, he can't break free or get away. He bleats out weakly, hoping that someone will save him.

"I-I thought she loved me. I thought she really loved me" Michael continued on brokenly as the tears fully came now, yet his hips were unstoppable. As heartbroken as he was, the pleasure around him was simply too great to ignore despite the fact that he was so hurt from the break up and now he was crying. All the emotions he's kept inside without an outlet was starting to take its toll and now with the added buff of being shitfaced and heartbroken, Michael could only bare his teeth and let the tears fall and drip onto the deer as he fucked through the heart ache.

Is the man crying? Why is he crying? Gavin would ask, except he can't. Instead, all he can do us take the man's harsh thrusts inside of him.

On and on, Michael savagely thrust into the deer's ass with a series of brutal slams and hearty grunts and lustful noises leaving him. But, on and on did Michael fuck out all the pain in hisss heart, feeling every shred of 'I love yous' being slammed into the poor animal.

Gavin hisses as much as he can, standing with his legs spread wider so he can better take the thrusts. His asshole clamps on the dick.

Oh, that glorious feeling was absolutely needed and appreciated as Michael could feel his end approaching faster. Michael croaked out a 'fuck' and let his hips guide him towards that burning heat.

Gavin let's out a yelp as the man goes faster, practically fucking him into the bush. His ass is getting fucked so hard, he knows it's going to be sore tomorrow

Fortunately, Michael could feel his whiskey dick depleting and with a few more hearty thrusts, Michael slammed in hard and groaned as he spilled inside the deer's hole.

Gavin winces at the wave of cum that spills inside of him, coating his walls and filling his insides. He clenches around the man again.

Michael grunted at the tight feeling, as if the deer was kind enough to will itself to milk his cock from his cum and his pent up emotions.

Gavin keeps clenching as the man keeps filling him. He pushes back, but that just shoves the man's cock deeper inside him.

"Ooh, you, mmm, you movin your hips like that" Michael grunted out as he moved his hips along the deer's and moaned as the clenching wouldn't stop, "you're, ah, you're gonna make me want to fuck you again." Michael looked down and bit his lips erotically and pulled up his shirt and 'ooh'ed as the buck bucked his hips back against hips. Though still drunk as fuck, Michael felt as if this was more than a case of whiskey dick and hungrily watched the pink rim furl and unfurl around his shaft and fuck it was sooo wet due to his cum that was beginning to streak his length with each movement.

Gavin bleats in surprise as the man continues to buck against him. Isn't he done? How much stamina does he have? Why is he doing this? Gavin continues to move, unaware that he's just wiggling his hips in an inviting gesture.

"Y-You want me to fuck you again huh? Is that what you want? You want me to pound your tight ass again is that what you want?" Michael slurred out as he gripped the deer's hip again and let his hips pick up in intensity and licked his dry lips, "you want me to fuck you hard don't ya? Mmm, sss, I can make it happen." Gruffing out a low growl, Michael let out hissing grunts as he began to fuck the deer harder, those half begging yet wanting noises the buck let out was only turning Michael on and god those wet squelching sounds only made him hornier. Damn, he didn't know if it was a case of him and his ex not fucking before she broke up with him or he was just simply drunk horny. Either way, the deer's tight and cum leaking ass was certainly not making his motive clear.

No! That was the opposite of what he wanted! He wanted the man to stop thrusting his big large cock inside his tight asshole, the cum gliding the way.

But, Michael didn't stop. God, he was so damn hard and horny and oh the clenching feeling around him was just heaven right now. "Fuck, that's a tight ass. Mmm, yeah, shit feels soo good"

Michael huffed out dirtily as continued rhythmic pattern, the woods that were beginning to darken with the going doing sun was soon being filled with the sound of skin slapping once again and his balls smacked loudly against the damp fur that was wet and sticky with his cum.

Gavin huffs as he's fucked into. God, his ass is so wet, sticky with cum.

He feels a tingling in his belly, a buzzing in his skin, and Gavin realizes, with some dawning horror, that he's shifting back into his human form.

Michael was drunk enough to see the deer, or what he thought was a deer, begin to...change or shift its being. He watched the deer shrink down in size and in its place, a human, a man, began to take its place. Brown fur was soon changed into tanned skin, hooves and antlers began to turn into human arms with human hands and human legs with human feet and the antlers shrunk down until there was nothing more than brownish wild hair. And oh, the hole he was still embedded inside though too changed, it too had changed internally, but no less still wonderfully tight and wet. Michael didn't know if this was an illusion or real. Either way, this definitely did not make his hips stop their thrusts. "So, y-you're not a deer huh?" he gruffed out.

"Yes, I'm-ah-I'm a human-gah." Gavin moans as the man continues to thrust into him, hitting just the right spot. "What are you d-uh-doing?"

"Could, ah, ask you the same thing. You were, hah shit, that deer the entire time?" Michael huffed out and his eyes nearly rolled back as those walls clenched around him, knowing he hit something deep.

"YESss," Gavin squeaks. "I'm a shapeshifter and tonight I turned into a deer. Uh, which you were-guh- fucking." Gavin is rock by those hard thrusts. His cock weeps against his stomach.

"A shapeshifter huh?" he breathed out and paused his thrusts for a bit and smirked at the whine the man released, "then how's about we see the face of the deer man I was fucking two seconds ago." With that, he pulled his cock and moaned as the cum dribbled out before he went and helped the man out of the thorny bush. With ease and considering the man didn't have those big antlers interfering, Michael successfully pulled the man out and rolled the man onto his back. 'Oh no...he's hot' he thought as his vision that was starting to clear up was gazing down at the man's...beautiful face. Big green eyes, a big but yet attractive nose, a nice beard, and on those lips looked wonderful to kiss. "Oh, heh, you're hot" he said aloud.

Gavin blushes a little, partly because of the compliment and partly because of the cum dripping out of him. "T-thank you. You aren't bad looking either."

Michael smirked and crawled over the man's body and abruptly pressed his lips against the other's and easily wormed his tongue in and tasted the inside of the hot man's mouth.

Gavin squeaks as the man kisses him, tongue sticking down his throat. The man was a good kisser at least, though he's still weirded out by the whole thing.

Michael moaned as he thoroughly tongued the man's mouth, sloppy kisses coming here and there. "I'm Michael. What's your name?" he murmured against the other's spit slick lips.

Gavin pants. "I'm uh, I'm Gavin." He feels a little lightheaded which is what he's blaming on for why he's not pushing away the man who had just raped him two seconds ago.

Michael chuckled and pecked Gavin's lips again before he aligned his plump head with the stretched and leaking hole. "Well, Gavin. How's about we finish off what I started huh?" he murmured as he stuffed himself back in and both he and Gavin released their own pleasurable noise at the feeling of one another. Sitting up and putting a nice hold on Gavin's skinny hips and admiring how hard the man's weeping cock was, Michael resumed his previously hard thrusts, hissing grunts leaving his mouth as soft moans left Gavin's,.

Gavin groans as his hole is stuffed full again, those hard thrusts picking up and ramming into him. Michael's hips slap hard against his ass and Gavin reaches down to start stroking himself off.

"Mmm, so nice and wet. Feel so much better now that you have such a pretty face" Michael teased with a roll of his hips and chuckled as Gavin cried out as his fat head brushed against something deep.

Gavin is seeing stars as Michael thrusts against his prostate. "You-uh-you didn't seem to mind so much when I was an animal-ohhh, harder."

Michael chuckled at that. "Well, I was and still am drunk. If I become sober by morning and you still look hot to me, I'll still take it as a win-win for me" he teased and gruffed out a growl as he pounded faster into Gavin's dripping hole.

Gavin pouts a little at the thought of Michael only finding him cute because he's drunk. But as his body is rocked by those hard thrusts he gets an idea. Grinning, he focus on his powers and shifts so rabbit ears pop out of his head, a little rabbit tail growing near the top of his ass. He flutters his eyes at Michael. "Do I look cute to you now?"

Michael laughed at the adorableness of the man and all but rolled them over until Gavin was on top of him. "You really are a cute one" he giggled as held onto Gavin's hips as he thrust up into Gavin's ass.

Gavin moans, throwing his head back as he rides the man large cock. "Oh, you feel so good inside of me. So big, yeah, fuck me like that." His rabbit ears twitch as the man rams into him. He looks down. "I can be anyone or anything you want me to be." He winks.

Michael grunted and moaned out Gavin's name as he and Gavin fell into a pattern of wild thrusts that seemed to greatly please the other.

Gavin rolls his hips down, trying to get as much of Michael's cock into his hole as he can, groaning the entire way. He squeezes around Michael's cock, trying to give the other man extreme pleasure.

"Goddamn, Gav" Michael gruffed out as he clawed into Gavin's cheeks as he really began to hammer into the tight hole, "fuckin so damn tight. Hah, mmm, sooo good."

Gavin falls forward as Michael goes harsher inside of him, ruining his tight hole with how harsh he's pounding into him. "Am I? Uh, uh. Am i good for you?"

"Ah, fuck yeah, Gavvy! Mmm, oh fuck, I needed this" Michael panted out and his ears at the sloppy sound of his cock thrusting into the cum filled hole and the repetitive skin smacking sound, "mmm, hah shit, feel so good."

As much as Gavin would hate to admit it, he needed this too. He loves the sound of the wet slap of flesh against flesh as Michael fucks him. "Hmmm, going to fill my hole again?"

Michael grunted in agreement as he felt his end approaching. "Hah, fuck, gonna cum again" he huffed out and groaned as he could feel his cock swell with the need and his balls grew heavier with the need as well.

Gavin strokes himself to those almost punishing thrusts. "Come on then. Cum in me, breed my hole."

God, those naughty words and the returning clenching around his cock was only driving Michael closer to cumming. "F-Ffuck, I'm gonna" he huffed out and clenched his eyes shut as his hips worked tirelessly towards his end.

Gavin works his hips harder, wanting to bring them both the most amount of pleasure. "Christ, you feel so good in me, Michael. You're so big and thick and I love that fat cock fucking me."

And that was the breaking point for Michael. "Hah, shit!" he huffed out as he pounded those last few before he slammed in at the last few and groaned as he spilled inside the shapeshifter, grunting with each pump of his cum and feeling some erotically escape and dribble off his balls and drip onto the ground.

Gavin shouts out in surprise as Michael cums inside of him. He jerks himself off faster then cums against his stomach, some of it falling onto Michael. The man keeps pumping his cum inside Gavin, filling him up.

Michael grunted and thrust his hips up with each pulse before he stilled at the last dribble and sighed, gently pulling his now spent cock out and releasing all he pumped into Gavin.

Gavin groans as cum drips out of him, shivering at the feeling. He looks at Michael. "That wasn't half bad for a drunk man."

Michael huffed out a laugh and rolled them onto their sides and pulled Gavin in for a kiss. "Again, I am still drunk though it is starting to wear off a bit. If I find you more attractive when I sober up, then I know for a fact that this was real between us" he murmured against his lips, yawning a bit as he felt exhaustion sweeping in.

Gavin cuddles closer, also feeling tighter. He lays his head on Michael's chest, grinning. "Looking forward to it."


	7. A Night with the Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Gavin requests that his knights come to his chambers for "important business."

Gavin has been meaning to do this. He sees the way his guards look at him. Luckily for them, they're cute. So Gavin devises a way to thank them.

Gavin really is thankful for their service so he isn't ashamed at all as he dresses in sheer fabric, something that only acts as a hint of clothes. It more than shows off his body, especially his exposed lower half. If he were to spread his legs, his pussy would be on display. He sits on his bed and waits for Michael, one of his most loyal guards, to appear.

'Come to my chambers. I have something important to share with you' was the note he received from the prince. Whatever could that mean? Was Gavin going to give him a trophy for his victories? After all these years of serving his prince and soon-to-be king, was...was he finally getting the recognition he's been hoping to get even if Ryan, the other more stronger guard, was well suited for the recognition? Whatever the case, Michael was certainly not going to pass up the opportunity. With that, he left his room and headed up the stairs and hesitantly walked down the hall to the prince's chambers.

'Perhaps he's going to relieve you of your duties' a negative thought said and Michael frowned at the pessimistic words. Surely, the prince wouldn't do that...right? Though he knew it wasn't true, he couldn't help but grow nervous the closer he walked to Gavin's door. 'Maybe you should turn back?' the negativity returned as he stood in front of the door and taking in a deep breath, he gently opened the door and smiled as he saw the prince was in fact in the room as was staring out at the night sky of his window, but something was off. He understood it was night time, but why was Gavin dressed so...sensually? "Y-You've summoned me, my prince?" he asked as he closed the door and politely bowed.

Sensing the other man's nerves, Gavin smiles softly, hoping to ease him. "My good Knight. I'm so glad you came." He gets, walking towards Michael, hoping he's coming off as enticing instead of stupid like he feels. He slightly sways his hips and flutters his eyes at Michael. "I've been meaning to thank you. But I couldn't think of the best way. But just last night, it came to me. Why not have my loyal and strong knight pleasure me, to show you my gratitude."

Gavin parts his robe, showing off his bare skin, his pussy on full display now. "How about it, my Knight? Will you eat me out?"

Michael's eyes widened and his face burned bright red and he coughed nervously. "U-Um, m-my prince. I-I don't know if t-that's appropriate. I-I'm just a your loyal knight is all. I-I don't think I deserve, um, t-this" he stammered as he tried to maintain some modesty and politeness as he tried to avert his eyes from his priz-I mean, his prince. Sure, Michael has fooled around with the villagers, both male and female he wasn't picky. But this, this was new and he almost felt like a young virgin despite the fact that he wasn't one.

"Oh, Michael, you more than deserve it." Gavin says, running his hand down Michael's chest. "But-"

He closes his robes, going to sit back on his bed. "If you want to deny your Prince." He lets out a big sigh. "I guess I shall go the rest of my life knowing that I'm not worthy enough for even my knights."

"N-No! T-That's not it, my prince!" Michael said as he dropped to his knees before the prince and nuzzled his head against the prince's thighs, "I-I do wish to have you, i-it's just I didn't think so sudden! I-I'll be happy to if you wish. I-I aim to serve you and do your bidding, your highness."

Gavin grins and runs his hand through Michael's curly hair. "Sh, my Knight. No offense shall be taken. As long as you please me right." Gavin's eyes seem to twinkle as he parts his robes again, spreading his legs. "If you wish to serve, then get to severing. I'm all yours to do with as you please."

Michael swallowed thickly and watched as the pince lied down on his back but propped himself on his elbows. The sight before him was...more tempting than the woman he's messed around with. Completely bare was his pussy and oh, it was so puffy and red and oozing with slickness. "A-Are you sure, my prince? I-Is this what you want of your knight?" he almost whispered as the sexual tension was almost suffocating, but not as suffocating as his erection in his trousers.

Gavin tugs on Michael's hair. He whines. "Please," he whispers. "I definitely, definitely want you to." He reaches down to spread his lips open, hoping that will do it for Michael.

Michael felt his mouth fill with saliva at the alluring sight and oh the prince was so wet and making such a mess on the bed. How in the world was Michael supposed to remain chivalrous to his prince with such a tempting sight before him? "As you wish, my prince" Michael murmured and pulled Gavin's hips closer and swallowed thickly at the sweet smell that attacked his nostrils before he spread the puffy lips himself and dove right on in, moaning as his tongue lapped up the sweet honey dripping from the twitching hole.

Gavin softly gasps at the first touch of Michael's tongue to his pussy. He throws his head back, keeping a tight hold on Michael's hair as the other man starts to lick at him.

Michael sighed as he welcomed the reassuring grip on his head, the hold letting him know that Gavin was satisfied with what he was doing and the continuous slick pouring out also let him know that he was doing okay. Wanting to please the prince more, Michael wrapped his mouth around the swollen clit, dutifully sucking and letting his tongue play with the throbbing nub while his middle finger slid in knuckle deep into the warm and silky soft and wet walls and pumped his finger in and out.

Gavin lets out a mewl as Michael sticks one of his fingers in. It's been forever since he's been fucked, so the insertion feels so large. He shudders as Michael continues to lick at him. He gets more and more wet, the longer Michael eats at him.

"A-Am I doing well, my prince?" he murmured as he gazed at the withering highness and crooked his finger up and smirked a bit as Gavin bucked his hips up at the prod at his swollen bundle of nerves, "is this pleasing you just how you want?"

"Uh, uh, yes," Gavin hisses out, arching his back. "You're doing, ahh, you're doing wonderful, my knight."

Michael moaned in delight at the testament and awarded the prince by diving his tongue into the dripping hole and sucked and licked out all the wonderful juices, his thumb putting in the work by swirling around the clit that was so swollen.

Gavin begins to grind against Michael's face, encouraging Michael to go deeper. His moans and groans fill the room.

Ryan walks down the long hallways, heading for his Prince's room. He hasn't seen the young man all day. Come to think of it...he hasn't seen Michael either. It makes him nervous. So after checking the library where the young loves to read, Ryan heads for his room. His ears perk up as he hears something. Is that...moaning?

"So delicious, my prince" Michael breathed out as he plunged two fingers deep into the sweltering hole and rapidly pumped them in and out and let his tongue rapidly flick against the swollen nub, keeping his eyes glued on how responsive the prince was to his touches.

Gavin spreads his legs wider, whining as his Knight begins to fingerfuck him and licking at his clit. "Ha, ha, Michael." He breathes.

He hears a knock at his door, his other personal Knight, Ryan, coming through the door. "My Prince?"

Grinning, he grips Michael's head closer so he can't pull away. "Come in, Ryan."

Ryan opens the door and stops short at the sight of his fellow Knight eating at the core of their Prince. Said Prince is smirking at him. "It's a nice surprise isn't it? Michael here is doing such a good job."

Michael felt a bit caught red handed considering the position he was currently in, but the grip on his head plus the wetness squelching out o the prince was simply too great to pull away from. Wanting to always please the royal highness himself, Michael slid in a third and crooked his fingertips with every plunge into the dripping wetness and increased his sucks and licks to the throbbing nub.

Gavin purposefully moans loud, throwing his head back. "Ah, Michael. Michael." He pants. He gives Ryan a come over gesture. "Ryan, come here. Let me give you a reward like sweet Michael here."

Ryan hesitates for a second. But...the wet sounds Michael is making cause his pants to stir, his cock starting to fill with blood. Gulping, he closes the door and walks forward. When he's close enough he can see Gavin's sex around Michael's head, his lisp spread wide around three fingers and he groans. "Where do you want me, my Prince."

Michael looked up at the other guard and teasingly winked up at him. "You can have a taste of his cunt if you want. Here" he offered as he held up his slick fingers to the other, "he tastes of the sweetest honey suckles."

Ryan flicks his eyes to Gavin, who nods. Then he leans down, wrapping his mouth around Michael's fingers, licking that sweet juice off of Michael's fingers. He moans. "That taste amazing." He tells Michael.

Gavin's face is flush as he watches the two share his wetness. "Fuck, you two." he says.

Michael chuckled and spread Gavin's legs wide and scooted over a bit. "We can share" he offered as he went back to sucking on the swollen clit and gestured for Ryan to eat the prince next to him.

Ryan drops to his knees, as Gavin spreads as wide as he can. He runs a finger down those wet folds, one finger slipping in. God. Damn. Is he wet. He leans in as much as he can to run his tongue up and down Gavin's folds as he slowly fingerfucks his Prince.

Gavin falls back onto his bed, freely moaning now as the two work together to bring him pleasure.

Both of Gavin's most trusted knights pleased the royal highness with their tongues and fingers. Both tongues licked up and the dripping folds, not seeming to mind when their tongues met each time and shared a teasing look with the other while both of their fingers worked on pumping in and out of the loose heat. "He tastes heavenly does he not?" Michael murmured as he gathered all the dripping slit and slid his middle finger down to the furled entrance and ignored the gasp Gavin let out as his finger gently pushed in past the slickened rim.

"He taste amazing. Like heaven itself," Ryan says, four fingers thrusting in and out at a steady pace.

Gavin's legs tremble as he's penetrated in both holes. "My-ah-my wonderful Knights." he moans, rocking his hips on them.

"Perhaps we could double team him" Michael suggested as he added another finger to the tight backdoor entrance and smirked devilishly at the cry of his name as his fingers began thrusting in and out of the prince's ass, "or would you prefer we spit roast him? There is only two of us, but we could make good use of that mouth of his."

"Hmmm, choices, choices," Ryan mumbles. He winks at Michael. "Though nothing we can't do later also. But for now, how about I gets a feel for that sweet mouth of his? Want nothing more than to see the Prince choking on my cock." He gives one more thrust into Gavin, gives one more lick, before standing up and unbuttoning his pants. "How about it my Prince? Would you like your mouth to suck on something."

Gavin leans on his elbows, giving a wide eyed look at that fat cock of Ryan's. He gulps. "I-I want a taste. Give me a taste."

Ryan chuckles and steps forward, jerking his shaft as he leans over Gavin's head, moaning as Gavin wraps his lips around the tip of his cock.

Though Michael was hellbent on making the prince cum on his finger, his own cock was in dire need of some action. "My prince" he announced as he sat up and shed his clothing off till he stood bare for the two and kneeled between Gavin's legs, "would it please you if I were to fuck you?"

Gavin pulls off Ryan's cock for a second to lick his lips at Michael. "It would please me greatly, my Knight. Fuck my hole and give all yourself to me." The goes back to sucking Ryan's cock.

It's taking a lot for Ryan to not reach down and pull Gavin further on his cock or to thrust his hips forward to shove himself down that tight throat. The Prince is taking his time, lightly licking and sucking on the tip, looking like he's in heaven.

Michael groaned at the permission he was granted as he smacked his hard length against Gavin's pelvis. "Thank you, your highness. I shall please you to the fullest" he promised as he slid his plump head between the puffy folds before he began to push in, moaning in delight as those surprisingly tight and wet and oh so warm walls encased every inch of his cock. "By the gods, Gavin" he breathed out as slid more in before just thrusting in all at once and loved the whorish cry the prince let out, "mmm, feel sooo good."

Gavin cries out around Ryan's cock as Michael slides inside of him. He also has a big cock and if forces Gavin open as he thrusts all the way inside, Michael's balls slapping against his ass. The thrust forces him to go down deeper on Ryan, by a few inches, but it has his Knight gripping his hair.

"My Prince," Ryan whispers. He begins to thrust his length in and out of Gavin's mouth, fascinated as his cock moves around Gavin's lips.

"Fuck, Gavvy. Mmm, so tight for me" Michael breathed out as he rubbed his hands all over Gavin's skinny and hairy but oh so soft skin and letting his fingers teasingly play with the prince's nipples that made such a delighted muffled noise come from the highness. "Now, Gav. Would you prefer I make sweet love to you? Or" he trailed off as he sharply thrust in hard and beam at the choked cry Gavin let out, "or do you prefer a nice hard fucking? Tell your loyal knights how you want to be treated tonight?"

Gavin yelps at the hard thrust. "Gah, fuck...fuck me sweetly and I might allow you to fuck me harder later." Gavin says. His hand is wrapped around Ryan's shaft, jerking him off.

Ryan's hips stutter as the Prince's soft fingers run up and down his shaft. "My highness," he whines.

Michael chuckled and roughly tossed Gavin's right leg over his shoulder and sharply thrust in again. "As you wish, my dear prince" he murmured against his neck as he bit into the skin as he began giving the skinny man hard, yet steady thrusts. Hard enough to make Gavin want to be fucked silly, but gentle and slow enough to melt his mind and to feel that wonderful cunt flutter around him and squeeze his cock as if it missed being filled with every pull out.

Gavin groans as the man begins to fuck him, body slightly rocking as that thick cock drives in deeper. It makes his cunt ache for a deeper and harder pounding, but not yet. Not until the Knight is begging him too. He squeezes around the man.

Ryan whines and gently thrusting his hips, wanting that wonderful mouth back on him. Gavin gives him a wink before loudly sucking on the tip again, lips dancing along that shaft.

"Ah, sss, damn my prince is so nice and tight. Mmm, no common whore could compare to your greatness" Michael praised as he sucked and bit marks into Gavin's neck and teasingly rolled his hips and loved the cry Gavin let out, "c'mon, my prince. Tell daddy what you want. This pussy feels so nice and daddy can only do so much to please you. So, c'mon, my prince. You want it nice and hard don't you? Want me to fuck you hard enough till you're sore?"

Gavin gives a cry as the man bites another mark into his neck. Hearing the word daddy sends a thrill through him and Gavin moans around Ryan's cock, which causes the man to thrust sharply in his mouth. He wants more of that. "Please, my knights. Use me, use my cunt and mouth to get yourselves off. Treat me as if I'm nothing more than a dirty cumrag."

Ryan growls and gripes Gavin's hair tight, pulling him back on his cock. "As you wish, my Prince." Then he thrusts, shoving his cock down Gavin's throat, smirking at the way the Prince chokes around him.

Michael smiled a cheshire grin at that, but oh he oh so wanted to go wild and this position surely would not do. "Then get on your hands and knees like the cumrag you are, my prince" Michael gruffed out as he roughly pulled out all at once and enjoyed the whine Gavin let out, "all fours, Gavvy. Like the filthy bitch you are for us."

Gavin shivers as the command. He's so unused to being the one to take the commands, but he can't deny he loves it. Whining, he gets to all fours, looking over his shoulders. "Please, my Knights. Make me your bitch."

Ryan laughs as he climbs on the bed, shoving Gavin back on to his cock. He begins to set a harsh pace, balls slapping against Gavin's chin. "Then take us, My Prince. Take us both." .

Snickering at Ryan's roughness and the gags and chokes that sounded so heavenly coming from Gavin, the royal soon-to-be king, Michael immediately stuffed himself back into the tight cunt with a sharp thrust. "Take all of us, my prince" he gruffed out as he put a tight hold on Gavin's hips and immediately began thrusting harder and faster into the dripping cunt, slamming ruthlessly into a hole he's dreamt about fucking for some time now.

Gavin whines as he's fucked faster and harder, that hard cock driving deep into him. He's fucked deeper onto Ryan's cock, the man thrusting down his throat.

"Fuck, so tight." Ryan says. "A good Prince, letting his Knights use him so well."

Michael gruffed out a sultry swear as he pounded into Gavin, loving the fact that he could feel the wetness pouring from between the prince's legs drip off his cock with each thrust and he groaned as he looked between them and hungrily licked his lips at the juices that coated his cock. "Mmm, and he's so fucking wet back here" he puffed out and groped and squeezed the two cheeks and swatted the jiggling cheek and smiled at the muffled cry Gavin let out, "yeah, you love getting fucked by us don't you, our prince? This pretty cunt of yours and that lovely mouth belong to us doesn't it, cumrag?

Gavin nods, as best as he can as Ryan continues to fuck his throat. God, he loves this. He's never been pounded into like this before, but he's falling in love with the way Michael's cock slams into him, his cunt splitting around that massive cock. His throat does the same, forced to accept Ryan with every thrust into his mouth. The fucking sounds so wet, both with how dripping his pussy is and with the loud slurps he makes around Ryan's cock.

Ryan grunt, one hand on his hip, the other tangled in Gavin's hair as he hammers into that tight throat. He can only imagine how those other holes feel. He's definitely going to come back and fuck his Prince another time. Once is not enough. "Nothing but a filthy bitch, cumrag. Going to paint you in our cum, make you a cumslut for us, begging for it everyday."

"Damn right, your highness. Mmm, sss, don't expect that we'll be done with you after this. Hah, we'll, fuck, we'll have you stroking our cocks while you're in your dreaded meetings, finger this pretty cunt under the table, and take turns fucking you in between meeting breaks" Michael huffed out dirtily and swatted Gavin's rear again, adding to the obscene sounds of flesh smacking against flesh and the sound of his balls smacking against Gavin's stretched lips. Michael dared to chance a look down to see his cock spearing Gavin once more, but then his eyes averted to that furled entrance that he fingered earlier. "Say, your highness, ever been assfucked before?" he teased as he sucked a finger before immediately worming it into the tight orifice.

Gavin gasps as his ass is fingered. He slaps at Ryan's hips so the man will allow him to pull of his cock. "N-No. I've-I've never had my ass fucked." He shivers at the thought.

"Mmm," Ryan hums, licking his lips. "I believe you're about to."

Michael hummed in agreement as he collected some of the slick dripping down Gavin's thighs and used it as a great source of lube as he fingered the prince's ass, honing in on the seductive noises pouring out of Gavin with each pump and scissor of his fingers. "Maybe we should give the prince what he oh so desperately needs hmm, Ry? This pussy is so fucking good but I know this tight ass is going to feel sooo good" Michael murmured as he pulled his length out and watched as he fingered the stretched out rim, "what do you say, Ry? You want this pretty cunt of his?"

"Oh hell yes," Ryan says. Gavin whines as he is moved so he can practically has his legs wrapped around Ryan's waist, Ryan watching greedily as his cock begins to slip inside that wet clenching cunt. They both moan.

Gavin gasps as Michael's cock brushes against his asshole.

Oh, that looked so hot and Michael could clearly see the thickness and the criss-crossed veins lining Ryan's cock as he watched it disappear into the dripping cunt of the prince. "Yeah, you enjoy his pretty cunt, Ry" he murmured as he aligned his dripping head with the back entrance that seemed to flutter with anticipation, "as for me, I shall enjoy this hole as the prince sees fit." With that, Michael gently began to push into Gavin's ass, silently shushing and bending over to press kisses into the back of Gavin's neck, murmuring him to relax.

Gavin whimpers as his ass is penetrated, his ass splitting open. The pain is offset by the way Ryan is fucking his cunt, which rocks him back on Michael, shoving his cock deeper. "God, you guys are filling me so full."

Michael chuckled and turned the prince's head around and surprised him with a kiss to which Gavin happily took. "So nice and tight for me. For us, your highness" Michael breathed out against his lips before reaching up to kiss Ryan as well and Michael smirked against his lips at the surprised contact.

Gavin leans into the kiss, then grins at he sees the two kiss. He wouldn't mind seeing more of that. "I always want to be so good for you," Gavin moans.

Ryan is surprised by the kiss, but he quickly gets used to it and starts to kiss back, tilting his head so he can deepen the kiss.

Michael grunted and Ryan swallowed his groan as he and Gavin voiced their own pleasurable noises at the feeling of being surrounded in the prince's tight hole. "By the gods, my prince. Gonna, fuck, gonna turn you into my little anal slut by the time I'm done with you" Michael grunted as he rolled his hips against the soft tanned cheeks, "tell me my prince. Would you like to have it soft and gentle or hard and rough?"

"Hard and rough," Gavin grunts. "Fuck me like you mean it, fuck me like I'm nothing but a toy. Please!"

Ryan growls, hips already slamming into Gavin's wet cunt, fucking up into Gavin as hard and fast as he can. "Yeah, Michael. Fuck the Prince like he deserves. A pretty little cumrag who enjoys being used by his guards."

Michael gruffed out a laugh at the filthy words and pecked Ryan's lips again before sitting up fully and clawed into Gavin's hips as he too began slamming ruthlessly into the prince's ass, his brutal thrusts being spurred on by the slutty cries pouring out of Gavin and the beastly grunts emitting from Ryan. "Yeah, take it, you filthy bitch" Michael growled out and slapped Gavin's cheek again and clawed into the rippling cheek as he gave his all into the tight ass.

Gavin is seeing stars as he's pounded into, those large cocks working in tandem to fuck him stupid. He swears he can feel Michael in his stomach and Ryan in his womb. "Harder," he cries. "Harder."

Ryan is an animal as he slams into Gavin, uncaring at his point about anything but getting off, addicted to the way that cunt wraps around his cock. "Going to fucking breed you, fill you with my cum. And Michael is going to make your ass so sloppy so it looks like you have two pussies"

Oh, those filthy words were exquisite for both the prince they were fucking and Michael himself whose on thrusts took on a much harder and a bit painful pace as he rammed deep into Gavin's ass. The room was soon filled with the filthy flesh smacking sound and the wet, sloshing sound of Ryan going nuts on Gavin's cunt. "Damn right, hah shit, Gavvy. Ah, you belong to us now, our prince. Go on, say it, bitch" Michael breathed out as he bit into the side of Gavin's neck and his eyes rolled back as Gavin tightened up around him, "c'mon, say it, bitch. Who do you belong to now?"

"You," Gavin practically howls as Michael bites his neck. "I belong to you now. My pussy, ass, and mouth are all yours to do with as you please. I want it, I want it!"

Michael growled savagely as he bit into the prince's neck more as his hips continued their ruthless fucking, sure to have the prince stumbling and limping for the next two days. Oh, the idea and dream of the soon-to-be king and soon-to-be ruler of the land being used like a sex slave for both his and Ryan's pleasure was sooo arousing and hot and it made his balls swell with the urge to cum. "Hah, ah sss, you want us to breed you like a whore huh? You want us to paint your insides with our hot seed don't you, your highness?" Michael huffed out and clenched his eyes shut as he felt that intense need vastly approaching.

"Yess, Gavin hisses as he rides both of their cocks. "I want that. I want you to breed me, fill me with your cum till I'm dripping with it. Paint me with and let everyone know I'm yours."

Ryan grunts, hammering inside of Gavin. "The Prince, our personal cocksleeve. I can't wait to fuck you on your throne, show you who really rules you." He meets Michael's eyes. "You too." His stomach clenches in pleasure as he can feel his end nearing.

Michael huffed out grunts that grew louder and desperate as his thrusts grew tirelessly uneven, but no less strong as he fucked towards his wonderful end. "M-My prince, hah, 'm gonna, fuckin gonna~!" he panted out as fucked as much as he could before the need grew unbearable and with a mighty groan leaving him, he slammed in as deep as he could get and grunted out strained grunts as he spilled inside the prince, feeling those tight walls clench around his cock as if Gavin was trying to milk all his cum out.

Ryan soon follows him, going as deep as he can to also flood his Prince's cunt with his seed. His eyes roll up into his head as he rolls his hips with each spurt of cum, filling Gavin as much as he can.

Gavin screams out as he cums around their cocks, pleasure shooting through him as his royal holes were sprayed with his guard's seed. He's being ruined and he loves it.

"Hah, ffuck, G-Gavvy" Michael breathed out as he rolled his hips with each spurt of hot cum he filled Gavin's ass with and dropped breathy kisses to his back and shoulders, "mmm, ah, you were fucking amazing. No one could ever make me cum as hard as you."

"I'm-ah-glad," Gavin pants, turning to smile at Michael, He brings Michael in for a kiss. "Want to ride your cocks every morning and night."

Ryan keeps rolling his hips, still cumming inside that wet pussy, making it even wetter. "You really should feel his cunt, Michael," he says. "It's such a sloppy mess right now."

Michael chuckled against Gavin's lips and broke apart to give Ryan a kiss as well. "Honestly, Ry, both his pretty holes are a sloppy mess right now" Michael teased as he softly pulled his spent length out of the prince's ass and moaned at the river of his cum that leaked from Gavin's gaping hole.

"Our messy, messy boy." Ryan gives Gavin a kiss before also pulling out.

Gavin falls onto the bed, both holes oozing, a fucked out expression on his face. His holes flutter and he still feels so full from the cum still stuffed in him.

Michael chuckled at the blissful, sexed out appearance of the royal prince. "Have we done well to please you, your highness?" Michael teased as he flopped behind Gavin and pulled him into the spooning position.

"You've done more than enough," Gavin says, snuggling deeper with Michael. He pulls Ryan down to join in their cuddling. "I am very pleased. You two have done well to serve me."

He yawns, burrowing himself in their heat. He closes his eyes, keeping a tight grip on them, a little smile on his lips as sleep takes him. Protected and safe.


	8. A Shared Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reluctantly so, Michael, an angel, and Gavin, a demon, are forced to share a cell together by the request of their high rulers.

Gavin sighed as he gazed out of his window, well his bar imprisoned window as he gazed out at the garden like area outside his window and watched a couple birds chirp away. 'Wonder how they wound up here?' he thought as he leaned against the wall. Why Satan propositioned this challenge to him, Gavin didn't know. This "challenge" of sorts seemed ridiculous and stupid to say the least. All he had to do was be locked in a prison cell with God's right hand angel without killing each other and if Gavin held out, Satan promised him that he would receive 200 souls at the end.

Against his better judgement, Gavin agreed and now here he was in this specially crafted prison cell with saint Michael himself and boy did the angel rightfully despise him. Sure, they had duked it out the first day, but seeing as their powers were restricted and they couldn't kill each other, they saw no point in trying to fight. Now, the two sat on either side of the room, on their own bed, and man though he hated all things righteous and holy, Gavin was sure as hell being tempted by how scantily clad the angel was with how the soft, pristine white fabric barely concealed his chest and hips and oh that skirt was so short and barely hid anything underneath.

Michael glares, hating everything about this. God is an asshole (not that he would ever say it to their face, just that it's the truth). Now he's stuck in a room. With a demon. Fuck everything about this.

His eyes dart to the demon, then away. Stupid fucking demon being stupid fucking sexy. His tan skin is on display, a red skirt just barely covering his privates. Michael hates how sinful he is. Fuck this.

"I suppose us playing a simple game of I spy wouldn't ease the tension in here would it?" Gavin joked as his eyes stared daggers at the view underneath Michael's skirt that barely hid those pale and bare lips underneath.

Michael can feel Gavin's stare on him and scowls harder. "Fuck you," he says.

Gavin chuckled and casually beamed a toothy grin. "Now, what's with the profanity? I thought angels were above that sort of vulgarity" he teased and continued his ogling, the other interesting thing he could do while he waited out his sentence.

"Why does a demon care about virtuals?" Michael shoots back. "You're a demon, so I can curse at you all I fucking want. Also, stop fucking staring at me, it's creepy." Michael tries to pull his skirt down.

Gavin scoffed in response and let out a soft whine. "No need to be so modest here, angel. I'm pretty bored and I know you are too, so why not give me a show and spread those legs of yours?" he suggested with a devilish grin and felt his red irises glow pink with the oncoming lust.

Michael growls. "You fucking touch me and I don't fucking care what the sentence or rules are. I'll cut off your fucking hand."

Gavin clicked his hand and gave the angel a pleading gaze. "Oh, c'mon, angel. We're both gonna be locked in here for a good while and I'm bored out of my mind. At least give me some kind of entertainment" he pleaded and reached down to grope his erection that was bulging up from underneath his own skirt, "c'mon, please? I promise I won't do anything to you. I just need some kind of masturbatory material while you and I are stuck in here."

Michael's face flushes. "You are not maturbasting with me in this room!" His stomach twists at the thought

"And where else should I masturbate then? I obviously cannot summon a portal and go back to hell to use one of the whores. C'mon, just do this one favor for me and just spread your legs. I promise I will not touch you and you can look away, but I just" Gavin growled out seductively as he groped his bulge, "just need to curb my boredom. Just this once, pretty please?"

Michael huffs, looking away. He doesn't want to cave to a demon, but he's tired of the whining. "Just...get your sick shit over with," he says, spreading his legs.

Gavin smiled at the compliance and growled in arousal and felt the lust in his eyes as those pale lips were now on full display, licking his lips in hunger at the unaroused, yet pink folds and hidden clit that was now exposed to him. "Mmm, just like that" he praised as he hiked his skirt up and groaned in delight as his thick and long length was exposed and already beginning to curve, his foreskin pulled back to reveal the dribbling redhead. "Don't mind me" he breathed out as he spat in his hand and wrapped a firm hold around his length and moaned as he began to pump himself up and down, "heh, would it be too much to ask if you could spread those pretty lips apart?"

"You're awfully demanding," Michael says. But he's too busy trying not to stare at that huge cock to put up much of a fight. "Ug, fine." He reaches and spreads his pussy lips apart. He hates how exposed he is. "This better?"

Gavin moaned aloud and had to wipe away the drool at the tantalizing view of that hole that he could only imagine was probably the tightest hole in the world. "Yeah, that's good" he gruffed out as soft breaths began to leave him as his hand steadily worked over himself. He took great pride in the fact that he had the biggest cock in hell, not even Satan himself was this big. So big and thick and though Gavin had no problem getting his fingers around himself, others had some difficulty trying to wrap their hands around his veiny girth.

Michael keeps glancing at it, swallowing. It was so...big. and meaty. He wonders how it would feel ins-no, no, no. He shakes his head. He refuses to think of it. "Come on. Hurry up."

Gavin puffed out a chuckle and reached down to groped his heavy balls. "Is my appearance too much for ya, Mi-cool?" he teased and groaned as he increased his strokes, collecting the copious pre that acted like excellent lube.

"You look like a dumb slut. What's there to be too much?" Michael asks, smirking at him. One finger lightly starts to strike his folds as he quickly gets bored of just holding them open.

Gavin outwardly moaned in delight as he watched the so called "pure" angel touch himself more than what he was doing which was simply spreading those bare lips that were slowly beginning to grow red with arousal from the stimulation. "Yeah, Mi-cool. Touch that sweet looking pussy of yours" he huffed out as his hand quickened its pace, feeling his monstrous length throb with every jerk and swipe of his thumb over the leaking head.

"Yeah. Is the little fucking demon getting turned on by me playing with myself," Michael smirks. "So much for being a bastion of sin. Bet your going to cum just from watching, like the little bitch you are." Michael starts to rub harder.

"Least I'm not the one gawking at the other's dick" Gavin teased and his breath hitched as his thumb played with his drooling slit, "I doubt you'd be able to take me. You're much too small for this big thing that could probably break you."

"Pot, meet kettle.You want a piece of this pussy, admit it. And besides. Your cock isn't the largest I've seen. It's actually really small." Michael stick his tongue at Gavin.

Gavin crooked his eyebrow up and ceased his strokes as he teasingly waved it in the air. "You wanna test it out and see? Doubt any of these holier than thou angels could sport something as big as me" he remarked and made a come here gesture with his finger, "doubt that foul mouth of yours couldn't even fit around the head."

Michael bits his lip. He really shouldn't, Gavin is a demon after all. But he can't let a challenge go. So he stands up, shimmering out of his skirt. "Wait and see. By the time I'm done with you, you're going to be begging for my pussy."

He slips to his knees in front of Gavin. Down here, the cock looks even bigger. But it doesn't matter. He's doing this. Taking a deep breath, he wraps his hands around Gavin's cock (or as much as he can, holy molly) and sticks the tip in his mouth.

Though Gavin was surprised at how sudden the angel was on him, he was sure as hell not going to push him away. "Heh, a bit too eager huh?" he chuckled and grunted and resisted the urge to hold onto Michael's soft looking curly hair as the angel began sucking on his oozing head, "I'm not sure you can fit it all, Michael. Too big for that mouth of, hah shit, yours."

Normally, Michael would rather kill himself (or the demon) than do this. But he's stuck in here, can't kill anything, and the demon challenged him. He isn't going to let that live. Glaring up at the demon, Michael tries to slide down further. He doesn't get far. The demon is right, he's much too big. So Michael takes to licking the shaft and using his hands the stuff he can't reach.

He hoped Satan (or God for that matter) weren't watching this sight, but if they were, Gavin hoped they were getting their rocks off. Here he was, in a prison cell with his mortal enemy and was now surprisingly getting head from said enemy, an angel for that matter. "Y-You're getting a bit bold now" he breathed out and held back on outright shoving Michael's head down further and making the angel take more of him. But, for the time being, he was going to let the angel go at his own pace.

Michael goes slow, sucking on the head before inching down the cock, then pulling back off to suck at the tip again. One hand continues to jerk the rest of the shaft off, while the other reaches down to start playing with himself.

"Mmm, that's good, sss. Didn't, ah, didn't know you angels got down like this, shit Michael" Gavin puffed out and gripped the bed to keep himself from holding onto the angel's head and his keen ears could absolutely hear the slick sounds coming from below and he knew Michael, the pure angel was touching himself. "Gettin a bit wet down there huh?" he teased and huffed out a swear as that tongue of the angel's played with his oozing slit.

Michael slowly pulls off with a pop and gives Gavin a look. "Do you really think us angels don't know what sex is? We practically invented it." Michael gives the head a little kitten lick as he slips on finger inside himself. "And of course I'm getting wet. You don't get to be the only one who gets pleasure."

Gavin teasingly laughed and gently pet the angel's soft hair and soothingly scratched his scalp. "My apologies then. Not so used to gettin head from an angel" he halfheartedly apologized and hissed as the tongue was on a mission to please his plump head.

"Yeah, well don't expect this again anytime soon. This is a one time experience." Michael grumbles. He starts to suck harder and jerking the rest of the cock faster.

Gavin huffed out a laugh and sucked in a sharp breath and lolled his head back against the wall as the angel was now determined to pleasure the monster that was his cock. "Hah, fuck yeah" he breathed out and tangled his fingers into those curls and just let Michael control what he was doing to him, "mmm, bet that pussy of yours has never experienced any kind of pleasure other than measly fingers."

Michael blushes. It's true, he really hasn't had much fucking him. But he's not going to admit. "I'll have you know that I've have plenty of cock before." he huffs. He slips another finger inside himself, two scissoring in and out.

Gavin quirked his eyebrow up and purposefully tightened his grip on Michael's head. "Really? Doubt any of your angel buddies know how to please someone when they're all too distracted in praising your god. Bet I can give that pussy a stretch no other cock could ever" Gavin swore and bucked his hips up a bit and smirked at the gag Michael let out, "have you missing my cock and practically begging me to fuck you. But, that's only if you can actually take something this big."

Michael gags on Gavin's cock. He glares up at the demon. "Fuck you. I can absolutely take it. You're going to be begging me for a sniff of my cunt."

"Is that a challenge then?" Gavin teased as he pushed Michael's head away and chuckled at the soft whine Michael tried to hold back as Gavin lied down on his bed, "then how's about you give it a try angel. I mean, if you can."

Michael gulps, but steels his nerves. Take a deep breath, he moves to straddle Gavin's waist. Biting his lip, he begins to guide it in, gasping at how it spreads him open. He takes it slow, inching down and whining at how big it is.

Gavin's eyes lowered and he reached up to take hold onto Michael's plushy hips and sucked in a breath as he was suddenly being engulfed in the absolute tightness and wetness around him. "B-By the gods, Michael" he breathed out and held back from stuffing himself in. Never in his 1000 years of walking this earth and hell has he ever felt something sooo sinfully tight and he has had his fair share of fucking virgins. But this, this was truly an incredible feeling and Michael wasn't even halfway down his shaft.

Michael sucks in a breath. He's never been stuffed so full and he hasn't even gotten it full in. He continues to take it slow, sliding down inch by inch and sucking in air as he tries to get it all in.

"Are you, ah, sure you can take it all, Mi-cool?" he crooned teasingly and couldn't tear his eyes away from that concentrated yet absolutely hot look on the angel's face, "you're a real cutie."

"Fuck yeah, I can take you," Michael grunts as he slides down. "Like I-ah-said. You're not that big. Also, shut the fuck up."

Gavin huffed out a teasing laugh at the determination written all over the angel's face. Though he was absolutely loving letting the once pure angel do the work in taking all of his length, Gavin was getting a tad bit impatient and Michael wasn't even halfway down his cock yet. Sinking his nails into the angel's skin, Gavin gruffed out an impatient growl as he roughly shoved himself into the dripping cunt balls deep and smirked devilishly at the loud cry Michael let out.

Michael screams as Gavin shoves him fully down on his cock, His pussy is forced to take that massive length, forcing him open. He pants, then glares down at the demon. "You're fucking asshole."

Gavin only let out a seductive growl as he allowed the angel to adjust to his too big of a girthy cock. "Thought, fuck, thought you said you could handle it" he teased and affectionately squeezed Michael's plump ass cheek, "c'mon then. Let's see how well you can ride this bad boy."

Michael snarls, squeezing around Gavin's length. Hard. "I'm going to make you regret that." Then he begins to move his hips, riding Gavin as best as he can.

Gavin sucked in a sharp breath at the sudden tightness, but it soon melted into a lustful moan as the angel began to ride him earnestly. "Yeahh, take that big cock. Mmm, so nice and wet for me" Gavin puffed out as he watched the angel bounce on his cock and listened to the bed creak and rock from the movement. He opened his lustful eyes, not seeming to remember when he had closed them and gazed up at those cherry red lips that had parted to let Michael's airy moans and vulgar swears. Unable to resist, he reached up and brought Michael's head down and immediately claimed his lips.

Michael moans in the kiss, fighting for dominance in it, licking along Gavin's lips. He bounces on Gavin's dick, hard, fat ass slapping, skin on skin echoing around the room.

Gavin growled into Michael's mouth as neither backed down from the tongue fight and clawed into Michael's pale hips as he met Michael's downward thrusts with his own. "C'mon, Michael. Ride it like you fuckin mean it" he gruffed out and bit into Michael's lip and slapped his jiggling rear.

Michael growls, scratching down Gavin's chest so he can mercilessly play with Gavin's nipples, pinching them red. His cunt aches, with that large cock battering his walls, but that doesn't stop Michael from thrusting down harder, driving Gavin deeper inside of him.

Though he knew that the angel's cunt was no doubt sore from being stretched so much, Gavin's keen hearing was living as he listened to just how wet Michael was, able to feel the slickness that dribbled down his length and drip off his heavy sac. "Ooh, sss, yeah. Never had a cock this good before huh, angel? Making you go, fuckin, wild huh?" Gavin huffed out and hissed with a mixture of pain and pleasure as his erect nipples were getting the time of their life from the angel.

"This?" Michael pants. "This isn't anything. I've, uh oh, I've had worse." He really hasn't but Michael's pride is on the line here. He continues to pinch Gavin's nipples, squeezing around that cock. He's so wet. He's never been this wet before.

Gruffing out a growl at the nonchalant words, Gavin planted his feet on the bed and began to really fuck away into the dripping cunt, grunting and growling along with angel as he gave Michael a speed and a hardness that he doubt Michael could ever experience in heaven. "Fuckin take it, slut" he grunted through bared teeth as he punished the angel's cunt with his furious pounding.

Michael yelps, moaning as the demon fucks harder into him, his cunt now taking a pounding. The demon almost bounces him off and Michael has to grip onto him. "Ah, ah, Gavin, oh Gavin," he moans.

"Yeah, say my name, bitch. Say it loud enough that the two who put us in here can hear ya" Gavin gruffed out as his hips were unstoppable in bringing each other delicious and wonderful pleasure.

Michael practically screams, throwing his head back. "Gavin, oh Gavin, fuck. This feels so good." His cunt is so wet, making the whole thing sound so much dirtier. He rides Gavin, moving with this thrusts so he can thrust himself down harder.

The entire prison cell was soon engulfed with the erotic sounds of his hips slamming up against Michael's plump and jiggling ass that created the filthiest skin smacking sound and the creaking of the bed only seemed to make this feel even dirtier, despite the fact that he a demon, was fucking a literal angel.

Michael moans as Gavin manages to slam against his g spot. He feels like he's being split open, and honestly, it's the best feeling in the world. He scratches red marks along Gavin's skin, sure to leave welts for tomorrow.

"Bet you've never been fucked like this before have you? Ah, fffuckin so damn tight and wet and it's all damn mine isn't it? C'mon, tell me this pussy belongs to me now" Gavin panted out and roughly swatted Michael's ass.

Michael grits his teeth. He'll get fucked by a demon, scream the demon's name, but fuck the entire universe if Gavin thinks he's going to tell the demon that he belongs to him. Growling, he leans down to bite at Gavin's neck. "Tell me your dick hasn't fucked anything this good, first."

Gavin chuckled and playfully bit the angel's lip. "Please, you couldn't even imagine how many fuckers rotting in hell are either not virgins or don't know how to properly clean downstairs. Hah, if anything you should greatful that a cock this good is ruining this tight little pussy. Now" Gavin growled out and slapped Michael's ass again, "tell me this pussy belongs to me."

Michael chuckles. "Ok, yeah. The losers upstairs don't really know what to fucking do with their junk either." Michael bites his neck again, leaving a mark. "My pussy is yours, you fuck. Fucking me so good."

Gavin smiled victoriously and sank his claws deeper into Michael's hips as his thrusts went at a pace that no being could ever match, wanting to cement his spot as the only being that will ever get to fuck this particular angel.

Michael has the air fucked out of him, he continues scratching and marking Gavin, wanting to leave his mark on the demon too.

"Should, fuck, should make you a collar and brand you as mine" Gavin suggested and grunted and cursed as he could feel his end approaching,, feeling his cock swell with the need to cum.

Shame and pleasure curls through Michael at the idea, he can feel himself getting close too. He reaches down to play with his clit, rubbing himself as Gavin fucks him.

"I'll never tire of this dripping cunt" Gavin puffed out through gritted teeth as his fiery end grew unbearably close, "c'mon, cum just for me, my angel. Cum just for me like the good boy you are."

Gavin puffed out a pleased growl as he felt the warm spray from Michael squirting on his dick. "Yeah, sss, fffuckin, angel~!" Gavin grunted out before he slammed in all the way and groaned loud enough for the heavens to hear as he came inside of Michael's pulsing cunt, bucking his hips up with each pump he spilled into the angel.

Michael gasps as his cunt is filled with cum, load after load being unleashed inside of him. "Fuuuucck," he moans, cunt squeezing around that thick length, milking him for everything.

Gavin unleashed his all, feeling some of his hot release dribble down his pulsing shaft and drip off his balls. "Mmm, yeah, sss, feel that hot shit, babe" he grunted as he rubbed the red printed cheek.

Michael can feel himself dripping, Gavin's seed slipping down. "Fuck, you sure were pent up, huh," he grins down at the demon, rubbing his belly.

Gavin huffed out a laugh and gently rolled the two onto their sides, his softening cock still lodged deep inside Michael and acted as a plug. "So, is being confined in here so bad now?" he teased with a sweet kiss to the angel's lips.

"I mean I still have to look at your face," Michael teases back. "But I guess your dick makes up for it."

Gavin chuckled and squeezed Michael's rump teasingly. "I'll take that as a compliment" he murmured as he and the angel basked in their afterglow.

Michael rests his head on Gavin's shoulder. "You should. That was...great. Thank you."


	9. You've Got a Friend in Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the title, you should already know what's going on ;-)

Gavin is still getting his bearings around his new house. He hasn't seen much of the Jones family, so far only seeing the mom who brought him and the younger brother, Vincent, that plays with him. Though, as a teddy bear, Gavin isn't played with nearly as much as the electronic games.

But that's ok. Gavin has made friends with some of the other toys. Geoff, the army action figure. Jack the roaring walking t-rex. Ryan the King doll. They've been very friendly and Gavin knows that he can come to like living here.

"You sure you don't want to come with me to your brother's baseball game?" his mom had asked for like the fifth time and Michael rolled his eyes each time. "And why would I? His team sucks anyways and they always lose" Michael griped as he kept his attention focused on the tv. In actuality, he was waiting for his mother to leave so he could finally have some alone time and that fleshlight in his room was calling his name. He hadn't had much action in a while ever since his girlfriend broke up with him and that fleshlight had been a godsend and he was happy that he had purchased it off of some adult sex toy website, thankfully not having to hide his age since he had just turned 18.

His mother sighed as even though she knew her son was right, at least he could be a bit supportive. "Alright. Spaghetti's in the fridge if you get hungry" she said as she grabbed her keys, phone, and purse before she walked out the door.

Michael watched from the window as his mom started the car and smiled as he watched her pull out the driveway before she drove off to his brother's game. "Fucking finally" he cheered out loud as he sprung from the couch and beelined it up the stairs and past his brother's room and went into his own and headed straight for his dresser and pulled open the 5th one and dug deep before smiling with a victorious 'hah!' leaving him as he pulled it out. It was a simple black fleshlight really, but oh that fake pussy was oh so pleasing to look at and feel and he could not wait to fuck it and his erection throbbed at the thought of finally fucking it after some time away.

The toys go still when they hear running around the house, but when the person passes by, they start to talk again. "Must be Michael," Geoff says. "According to Vincent's schedule, he has baseball today. Mom and dad will be going but Michael is a wild card. We should be fine, he rarely comes in here."

Gavin nods. He has yet to really see Michael, only catching glimpses of the older boy. He wonders what he's like.

"There you are, my sweet" Michael said and softly kissed the silicone lips, uncaring that it was a bit unsanitary considering the fact that it hadn't been washed in a while, mostly because he could never find the time to wash it or he just simply forgot to. "Maybe I should clean this thing before I use it" he said as he walked into the bathroom across his brother's room and flipped the light on before he turned the warm water on and went to work in taking it apart and cleaning it out.

Gavin hears the running of water. Curiosity peaked, he slips out of the bookshelf he's been placed on, walking over to the doorway to peek out.

The man standing in the bathroom must be Michael then. Short, muscular, with curly hair, the boy is cleaning something out. Gavin tilts his head, wondering what he's doing.

Michael hums a little tune as he washes the sleeve with soapy hands, rinsing it under the running faucet repeatedly and doing the same to the case and the caps. He wanted to thoroughly clean out his precious $60 fleshlight before he used it like the sex deprived man he was.

Gavin edges a little bit closer, trying to figure out what kind of toy Michael is washing out. Whatever it is, Michael must really love it with how loving he's taking care of it.

"There we go" Michael smiled as he finished washing his toy and inspected it a bit to make sure it was all clean before he dried everything off with a towel before assembling it again. Meanwhile, his erection was both patiently and impatiently waiting to be inside of it after so long. "Now, how's about we get started huh?" he said as he began to leave the bathroom.

Gavin flops to the ground at Michael's words, playing the part of an inanimate teddy bear who just happened to find his way there.

Michael saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned his head and was surprised to see his brother's teddy bear lying on the floor in the doorway to his brother's room. "How the-" he started before he shook his head. Must've always been there he supposed as he went to pick up the sandy brown bear with one hand and carried it back into his brother's room and sat it down on the bed. "Why'd she get him this? He doesn't even play with this thing" he asked aloud as he set his fleshlight down next to the bear and picked up the toy and twisted it around to see what was so interesting about it.

It was indeed soft though that he couldn't ignore. He sighed as he didn't find any use for it and laid it back on its back on the bed, not finding any interest in it. "Ah well" he sighed and made to grab his fleshlight and leave, but then his eyes caught sight to something on the bear.

There between its legs was a small zipper head. Why on earth there was a zipper there intrigued Michael as he reached forward and grabbed the zipper and tugged it down watching in awe as a sandy brown satin opening was revealed to him. Now, Michael knew what the zipper was for and he knew for certain it was not meant for stuffing the bear with more fluff. No...this was a bear made into a sex toy. "Where the fuck did she buy this thing?" he laughed aloud as he felt around and inside the hole.

Gavin feels...weird with Michael poking around on the inside of him. He's never had anyone open the zipper between his legs. Even he doesn't know what it's for. The last person who bought him barely had him for 5 seconds before their mother busted in and tore it away from them, screaming the entire time and then giving him away to Good Will, where Michael's mother bought him. So he's never had anyone open his zipper, never had anyone poke around like Michael is.

"This feels kinda weird" he murmured even though he wouldn't stop touching the insides. As soft as it was, he was surprised at how deep it went, considering the fact that the bear was big so it made since that the hole was just as deep. 'I wonder if' he thought silently as he glanced over at his fleshlight. Surely it would fit right? Without giving it a second thought, Michael took his fleshlight and pressed the bottom part against the opening and began to push the toy inside the fake, satin "opening." He refused to call it a pussy despite him knowing damn well that it was.

Gavin has to control himself from not wincing or moaning as Michael shoves the toy had been cleaning inside of him, way way deep inside. It feels so odd. Surely you're not meant to do that to toys. Already Gavin can feel the magic that keeps him alive working on the toy being pushed into, meshing it with him. Suddenly, now Gavin has fleshy walls down there and can feel the water Michael had used to clean it.

Michael pushed in the last few inches before he stood back to admire his handiwork. Yep...there on his brother's bed was a teddy bear with fleshlight shoved into the hidden compartment that was also it's pussy. If that sentence wasn't weird enough then Michael getting real hard at the sight should've been weirder. Has it really been that long since he's been laid? Was he deadass serious about having intercourse with a stuffed animal that had that manufactured smile on its face? Was he that desperate for any kind of action?

Michael, instead of verbally answering all those, pulled the bear closer and stared down at the makeshift fleshlight holder as he began to push his boxer shorts down and moaned in delight as his length bobbed out, already thickened and throbbing and oozing at the tip. He was unusually a bit big downstairs for a young adult, yet he took great pride in knowing that no 18 year old out there had a cock as big as his and he was damn set on fucking this teddy bear.

"Fuck, I can't wait" he gruffed out as he stroked himself using his precum as a lubricant. Michael didn't want to waste a moment not being inside his toy. As soon as he aligned his plump head with the silicone lips, Michael grunted as he buried himself deep inside, groaning and softly closing his eyes as he was surrounded in the still wet walls.

Gavin is so close to breaking the number one toy law of not exposing himself to humans. But it's so hard, because the human is pushing himself deep inside his newfound part, splitting Gavin open and reaching deep inside of him. He doesn't even know what the human is pushing into him, only that he can tell it's large and throbbing and that his new fleshy parts are clinging to it.

"Ooh, I fuckin missed that" Michael moaned out as he rolled his hips before taking hold to the fuzzy hips and began steadily thrusting into the bear, hissing grunts and pleasurable noises leaving him as he gave the toy hard, yet slow thrusts.

Gavin blinks, not able to help as he's moved up and down the long hard thing inside of him, his fleshy walls opening and closing with every thrust inside of him. The thrusts are hard, reaching deep inside of him.

"Hah, ffuck yeah" Michael huffed out as thrust through the flesh-like walls that though weren't wet like a real pussy, he would just have to suffice with just spit for now as he paused for a bit to spit onto his exposed length before he resumed his thrusts and moaned towards the ceiling as the added lubricant was effective in bringing him pleasure. Gruffing out a growl, Michael clawed into the bear's hips tighter as he really began fucking the bear's cunt, erotically hearing his balls smack against the fleshy stretched out lips.

If Gavin could, he would be rolling his eyes into the back of his head as Michael goes faster. He should be disgusted by the human spitting on the thing he's shoving inside of him, how that spit spreads around his fleshy walls, but he's distracted by those hard thrusts.

Michael pounded into the bear with everything he had, uncaring that he was doing this in his younger brother's room and doing it to said brother's bear. He had been pent up for a while from dealing with school, his part time job, his annoying kid brother, and his nagging mom. Honestly, this was just what he needed and his thrusts grew harder and harder as he fucked out all his frustration, loud grunts and breathy swears leaving his mouth and his cock felt as if it were in heaven.

Oh god, this guy is sure giving him a pounding, thrust his length inside hard and fast. Because he's just a toy, Gavin's walls don't stretch, they still cling to Michael's cock, staying tight around him.

"Hah, f-fuck, gonna. Mmm, gonna keep ya around just for my pleasure. Yeah, gonna fuck you every damn night" Michael gruffed down at the bear's face as if it would respond to him.

Fuck? Is that what he's doing? Gavin doesn't know how he feels about that. While the thrusts are strange, they're not unpleasant and the new fleshy walls that have been attached to him seems like they were made for this

Michael grunted madly as his hips furiously fucked into the bear, cursing and his breathing grew faster as he felt his end drawing near. "Fuck, ah, hah, 'm gonna cum" he panted out as he felt his end drawing close.

Gavin doesn't know what cum means, but it must be something good considering the moans and groans Michael is letting out, the way his hips are furiously working against him.

Michael doesn't last so long, the warmth spreading through him soon turning into a raging fire before he tossed his head back and groaned towards the ceiling as he spilled inside the fleshlight.

Gavin eeps, just a little, as warm sticky liquid is pumped inside of him, filling him up.

Michael let out hissing grunts as he cums so much inside the fleshlight, probably the hardest in a while and yet...he wasn't done just yet. He's been too pent up and sex deprived for weeks now and oh, him rolling his hips into the bear only made him groan as his sticky cum and the warm walls around his cock just felt so good to just stop after just one. "C-Can't fucking stop" he grunted out as he began thrusting into the bear again, the cum he packed into the toy feeling incredibly amazing and gave him the impression that he was fucking the wettest cunt ever.

Gavin had thought Michael would be done after cumming, but it seems like that's not the case. He holds in a whimper, wet squelching noises echoing around the room as Michael continues to roll his hips, pushing the cum deeper inside of him.

Oh, those sounds were just so filthy and dirty and it only made Michael's cock harden even more and made him resume his previously hard thrusts, his cum stained balls rhythmically hitting the cum dripping lips with each thrust.

Gavin could gag with how much cum is in him as Michael fucks it deeper inside of him. His balls smack against Gavin and Gavin would be lying if he said he didn't like it.

Michael has never experienced pleasure this good despite the fact he was getting it from a teddy bear. His hips refused to stop moving, grunts and sultry curses refused to stay quiet, and his cock refused to decipher what he was fucking wasn't real. Michael simply refused to stop fucking the fleshlight embedded teddy bear.

Gavin's little toy body bounces on the other, that large cock inserting itself into him again and again, harder and faster, cum dripping down. He can't do anything but take it as Michael continues to fuck him.

"Mmm, fffuck, oh shit, sss" Michael gruffed out as his thrusts managed to make the headboard bang against the wall with each one, "yeah, take that fucking cock."

Gavin has to take it, toy law forbidding him from revealing his existing. So he has to take the rough thrusts and the cum being sloshed around, takes that long thick cock fucking all the way inside of him, takes the slapping of balls against his new fleshy hole. Takes it all.

All too soon though, Michael could feel his end steadily approaching. "Gonna cum again, sss, fuck" Michael gritted out through bared teeth as he thrust all he could before he thrust in once, twice, before he eventually stilled and groaned as he emptied into the fleshlight again.

Gavin softly whimpers as more cum is pumped into him, his new fleshy walls welcoming the seed. Michael shoots it far inside of him. A lot of it drips out of him onto Michael's cock and balls.

"Hah, sss, grrgh, sss, mmm" was all Michael gruffed out as he spurted once more into the toy. Damn, he was utterly spent now and he had to give his mom credit for actually buying this bear. "Thanks for the fuck" Michael thanked the bear as if it would say 'you're welcome' back. Eventually though, Michael did pull out for good this time, his cum dribbling out and thankfully splattering onto the cream colored carpet.

If Michael hadn't been there, Gavin would be shivering as cum drips out of him. There's some stuffed so far inside of him that he knows he can never get it out himself. His walls flutter, as if trying to wrap around something there, but there is nothing and Gavin is left feeling empty.

Michael was too lazy to take the fleshlight out and just simply put the bear back on the shelf before he pulled his boxers back up and sauntered out of his brother's room and went back downstairs and flopped onto the couch.

Gavin comes to live and shivers, reaching down to try and yank the thing out of him. But he can't, too slipper and stuck too far inside of him. "Oh god," he says. He has no way of knowing if Michael will come back to take it out or he will wash the cum out of him. For now, Gavin is forced to deal with it.

"I'm so sorry, buddy, " Geoff says, sitting next to him. He runs his eyes over Gavin, grimacing. "If I had known Michael would do that, I would have come up with a plan to stop him."

Gavin gives him a watery smile. "It's ok, Geoff. Honestly it's fine. At least...at least it's over now."

~~~~~~~~~

"Fuckin piece of shit" Michael snarled as he angrily sped home and blowing through red lights like they were green. He got sent home again. For fighting...again. In his defense, the guy was talking shit so Michael had to put him in his place. A punch here and a bloody knuckle there and then Michael was sent home suspended from school for a whole week. Thankfully, his mother was on his side, or at least she seemed like it, otherwise he'd be in even bigger home. Speaking of home, Michael's anger eased away a bit as he drove into the driveway and parked the car before throwing himself out and slamming the door behind him and hurriedly walking to the front door and unlocked it before nearly breaking the door as he pushed it open and roughly slammed it behind him. He needed to release some tension, now.

Gavin is sleeping, flopped against the shelf. He had convinced the rest of the toys that he was fine, despite the fact that the fleshy thing was still inside of him, the cum slightly dried inside of him. He wakes up when the door slams though, blinking and yawning. He wonders who is home now?

Michael haphazardly tossed his car keys onto the coffee table, hearing them slide across the wooden surface and fall to the floor. But, he didn't care as he stomped up the stairs, anger and arousal fueling his every action and movement as he had one goal in mind: to fuck something. And in this case, it was someone as he pushed open his brother's room.

Gavin straightens as the slams open, Michael strolling in. He shivers, his walls fluttering again. He tries to hide closer to the walls, hopping that Michael doesn't spot him. Or, with the way his fleshy walls throb, maybe he does want Michael to find him? Maybe, he doesn't know?

Michael looks around the sunlit room, gazing at all the toys that lay strewn across the floor until his eyes land on the prize he was looking for there on the dresser: the sandy brown teddy bear aka his sex doll. It had officially become his now ever since he fucked the shit out of it last night and he was sure as hell in the mood for having another round with it. "C'mere" he grumbled as he stomped over to the bear and roughly grabbed it by the top of its head and all but tossed it onto his brother's unmade bed.

Gavin flops on the bed, horror dawning on him. Oh god, oh no. Michael was going to fuck him again. His eyes meet Geoff's, whose face shows the same horror he feels. Gavin turns away, unable to look at him.

Michael roughly rolled the bear onto its back and hastily undid his belt and jeans before shoving them down about halfway with his underwear and crawled between the bear's short legs. "Oh, you're gonna fuckin get it" he gruffed out as he spat into his hand and stroked his incredibly hard length as he gazed down at the silicone pussy folds, seeing some of the dried cum that lingered around the edges.

Oh, he was definitely going to stuff his cum in there once again. Sliding his plump head between the folds, Michael gruffed out a grunt as he harshly buried himself in deep, moaning as he could feel the cool slickness of his cum still packed in deep. "Gonna fuck the shit outta ya" he growled out as he sank his nails harshly into the bear's furry hips before he instantly began to fuck the bear with harsh and fast thrusts, grunting savagely like a caveman as he took his anger out on the bear.

If Gavin could cry out, he would at being stuffed full again, that large dick thrusting hard and fast and rough inside of him. His little bear arms and legs are spread out, forced to take the pounding as his fleshy walls cling to that dick.

Michael was like an animal now, fucking his fleshlight as hard as he could with no regards or worry of getting caught fucking his fleshlight in his brother's room on his brother's bed. He was a bit thankful that he got suspended pretty early in the day and before lunch too, otherwise he wouldn't be able to do this in the day time. "Fuckin take that cock" he grunted out as his unstoppable thrusts went faster than his brain could process, his heavy balls loudly smacking against the stretched out lips.

Gavin knows that there isn't going to be anyone to save as Michael savagely thrusts into him, that large cock reaching all the way into his stomach, and Gavin feels like he can gag on it. Michael is so much more brutal with him today.

"Fuckin asshole always talkin shit! Grrgh, fucking piece of shit got what he fuckin deserved" Michael gruffed out breathlessly as he continued to violate the bear's cunt, though it was the fleshlight he was ramming into.

Gavin has no idea who Michael is talking to, and doesn't really care. He's more focused on how that large cock rocks his body, and the sounds of Michael's balls slapping against his fleshy walls.

"God, I fucking wish you were real. I'd fuck the shit out of you" Michael grunted out as he stared into the plain black eyes of the teddy bear.

Oh god, Gavin could only imagine how much worse/better this would be if he was real. Would that large cock mess up his guts? Would Michael still leave him lying around full of cum?

"Hah, ffuck yeah!" Michael gruffed out as his hips worked madly to bring him his pleasurable end that he could feel vastly approaching, groaning as that wonderful heat engulfed his being.

Michael only seems to be going harder inside of him, fucking into his...what's the word Jeremy told him? Pussy. Yeah, Michael is thrusting into his pussy and grunting above him.

"Hah gonna cum" was the only thing Michael puffed out through gritted teeth as his hips worked to bring him closer to his end before with a final thrust that smacked the headboard against the bed, the curly haired man groaned as he came inside the fleshlightm rolling his hips with each spurt.

Gavin was so close to crying out as he's once again filled with cum, the hot sticky substance being pumped into him with every roll of Michael's hips. His pussy accepts every spurt that is stuffed inside of him.

All the anger and frustration in his body seemed to dissipate with every shot of his cum he emptied into the toy. "Fuckin *hah* needed that" Michael puffed out as he rolled out the last few before he sighed and pulled out, his seed leaking out of the bear and made a mess on his younger brother's bed that he didn't care to clean up now.

The cum is leaking out of Gavin, dripping down onto the bed and Gavin is panting with how full he feels, especially because there is cum still in there that Michael left from yesterday.

"Should probably clean this out" Michael sighed as he pulled the fleshlight out and gazed at the wide satin hole that had been stretched to accommodate the fleshlight. Though the cum filled toy felt so much better, this teddy bear was designed to be a sex toy, so...why not give this hole a shot? Just thinking about wrecking the bear's...pussy, yes that's what it was, was starting to get him all excited again and is cock seemed to reawaken with a new vigor.

Gavin sighs as his pussy is pulled out, the magic releasing. No longer does he feel so full. But...he does feel gaping with his hole exposed and no fleshwall in there.

Curiosity suddenly filling him along with the horniness, Michael pulled the bear closer and aligned his head with the opening and immediately plunged himself deep into the bear. Oh, now he knew why this hole was made cause by the gods did the feeling around him feel so...warm. Michael groaned as he was practically surrounded in it and coupled with the smoothness around him and the surprising tightness, suddenly the bear felt almost just as good as the fleshlight.

Gavin's eyes widen as Michael slips his cock into his hole. It feels so different than when the fleshlight was in him. his satin walls sliding a bit more easily around that cock. It's like Michael is reaching the deepest pit inside of him, some place he hadn't before.

"O-Oh, s-shit. Damn, that feels good" Michael breathed out as he buried himself balls deep. Never before has he fucked something so soft and yet so tight and though there was no added wetness apart from his precum, the bear felt incredibly good around him. And taking hold to those furry hips again and beginning to thrust in and out of the bear felt just as delightful, moans and soft grunts leaving him as the silky walls seemed to cling to him with every thrust.

Gavin can't believe Michael is fucking him again, but this time he feels even bigger as he fucks into Gavin's actual hole. His walls are being molded around that dick, satin providing warmth and softness.

"Ahh, sss, ah that feels so good. Mmm, hah, it's so fucking soft" Michael breathed out as he ran a hand over the bear's tummy, moaning as he could feel his dick moving in and out of the wonderful cunt he was fucking.

Gavin glances down, amazing as he sees Michael's cock bulge his stomach. God, that's actually kind of hot. His walls involuntary squeeze, just a bit, before he can stop himself.

Michael's hips stuttered as he indeed felt that squeeze. He didn't know what caused that motion. Perhaps it was one of the features of the bear he supposed. Whatever the case, it sure as hell did feel good and it only made him fuck the bear harder, repetitive grunts leaving his mouth and sultry swears soon followed as he gave the bear his all, making the headboard bang against the wall with each thrust.

Gavin can't help squeezing every time Michael thrusts fully into him. God, this feels so good, like he was meant for this and his body bounces with with thrust in.

"Mmm, sss, ah, sss, gonna turn you, fuck, into my little sex buddy. Mmm, gonna fuck you every chance I get from now on. Yeah, feel so fucking good around my dick" Michael gruffed out dirtily and his cock felt as if it were in some kind of valhalla due to the silky softness and clenching around him that felt a bit unnatural coming from an inanimate object, but felt oh so good regardless.

Gavin is pulled onto Michael's cock faster and harder and he loves it. Loves this. That large cock thrusting into him, filling him up. Amazing.

Michael was really going wild now, thrusting madly into the toy and not caring that he might puncture a hole in it from how hard he was giving this teddy bear the best fuck of its life.

Gavin doesn't care that he could rip, doesn't care that he might be able to take the pounding, just that in this moment, he loves it.

"Mmm, sss, oh yeah, take that shit" Michael huffed out as he picked up the bear and turned and laid on his back and planted his feet on the bed as he now began to pound up into the bear, "that cock's good isn't it?"

Gavin loves the new angle, how it seems to fuck deeper into him, that lovely cock pounding so good into him.

Michael can feel how hard his balls are smacking up against the bear's rear that though was furry, was indeed starting to produce the erotic smacking sound along with the banging of the headboard and his furious grunts and breathy swears as he made the bear ride his cock. "Gonna make me cum soon" he panted out as his thrusts began to grow a bit uneven, but no less powerful.

The erotic sound of Michael's balls and hips smacking against him, mixed in with the sound of the headboard banging against the wall. If Gavin could, he'd be drooling.

All too soon, the feeling of that familiar warmth began to be too much for Michael to withstand. "Hah, f-ffuck, 'm gonna~!" Michael panted out and with a toss of his head, the young adult groaned as he spilled inside the bear, his hips bucking up with each spurt of cum he emptied into the bear.

Having Michael actually fill him this time makes it even better, the cum splashing against the satin and feeling his little bear belly with all of it.

"Hah, fffuckin shit" Michael grunted as his cock pulsed and his balls drew up with each copious amount of cum he emptied into the bear before he sighed and stretched his legs out.

Gavin's head rolls to the side as they move. He's so full, his inside now marked and he feels like he's been stretched out, like he will never go back to normal.

Michael let himself rest for a bit before he glanced over at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was close to 2 in the afternoon and he was pretty damn hungry. "I'll wash you out later" he said to the bear as he rolled them over onto the bear's back before he pulled out of the toy and stood up from the bed and readjusted his pants before he grabbed his fleshlight and left the room altogether, closing the door behind him/

When Michael leaves, Gavin starts to shiver and pant. His legs stayed spread open, cum dripping out of him. He reaches down to touch his hole and shivers as he pushes slightly in, fingering his cum filled hole. Oh god. He hates himself.

Michael beelined towards the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking through it to see what he was in the mood for. Sandwiches? No. Cereal? Hmm, maybe. So many decisions.

Gavin closes his eyes and continues to finger himself, enjoying the sensation. Pleasure stirs in his stomach and his hips move to take himself deeper. His stomach still feels a little bloated.

He throws his head back and moans, practically fisting himself now. His hand moves fast and hard inside himself and he pictures Michael above him, fucking him again. He can't reach as far as Michael, but he can try to match the pace. His back arches as he spreads his legs more, sensation overtaking him as he thrusts his hips down, fucking himself more.

"Ah, ah, ah," he pants, stomach twisting in pleasure. There is nothing to show how much he's enjoying this (can't get wet like humans and doesn't have a penis) but the pleasure rocks his small body anyway.

With a small scream, Gavin arches almost off the bed completely as his orgasm races through him. Breath hard, Gavin falls to the bed, hand still inside of him and sleep on the edge of his vision.

Michael himself just nonchalantly ate his bowl of Lucky Charms, now content and happy and stress free. That bear plus that fleshlight were now two important parts of his life now and he was definitely going to use them from here on out.


	10. A Witchery Spell Gone Wrong (or Right in this case)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin creates a spell that's intentions were to be used on sex demons, yet Michael gets hit with it and suddenly the reason why humans can't use it becomes fairly clear.

Gavin concentrates on the bowl before him. Geoff had given him the task of completing a lust spell (something an incubus had contracted them to make). It's supposed to be low level but...Gavin bites his lips. The greenness of the spell is too deep to be low level. He moves to the next room, leaving the bowl there as he consults his books. Maybe he added too much ginger root?

Michael hummed a delighted tune as he traversed over to Gavin's home a bit of a ways away from the village, but the path was recognizable. Why he was going over there? No reason, he just liked to hang out with Gavin and was fascinated with all the witchery and magical things he did and he was fortunate enough to witness all of them. "Wonder what the idiot is doing today" he thought and smiled as he came across the familiar wooden door.

Gavin hums, adding some dragon scales and hopes that calms the potion down. He really doesn't want to get rid of it and waste all that supplies. So he just keeps adding stuff instead

"Gav, you in here?!" Michael called out as he knocked on the door and waited patiently. After a few seconds of nothing, Michael considered knocking on it again before he just shrugged and opened it himself and politely closed it behind him. "Boi? You home?" he called again as he took his shoes off and left them at the door as he padded up down the hall.

Gavin tilts his head when he hears someone call his name, but he can't quite make out who it's supposed to be. "Down here," he calls out unthinking.

Then he turns his attention back to his spell. He runs behind his protection runes, before beginning to chant. This is where the spell gets more wild and it isn't unusual for spells to break out and fly around the room.

Gavin can tell that is going to be the case here as the spell starts to gurgle and vibrate. He isn't worried about his guest, because surely they wouldn't just bust into his spell room without knocking, right?

Michael heard the response from below and smiled as he could hear the sounds of Gavin performing a spell. "Just in time" he beamed as he headed downstairs and smiled as he came across what was designated as the spell room and without knocking or waiting for permission to come in, Michael immediately shoved the door open and smiled as he startled his friend who indeed was in the process of spell chanting. "Hey, boi!" he greeted.

Gavin jumps as the door slams open and the loud "hey boi!" that startled him. There was Michael and Gavin suddenly loses concentration and that's all it takes for the spell to start rocketing around the room, bouncing off the walls before it takes a new direction and slams into Michael. "Michael!" Gavin shouted in mild fear and concern for his best friend’s wellbeing.

Michael grunted as the spell literally threw him back, having to grip the door frame with a white knuckle grip to keep from collapsing. "Fuckin Christ, the fuck was that?" he grumbled out as wobbled a bit on his feet and had to take a knee to get his bearings together.

"Michael? Michael!" Gavin runs up to him, running his hands over Michael. "Are you hurt, boi? Is anything wrong?"

Michael began to shake his head, but then...he started to feel strange. Like not even strange, like really fucking strange and the strangeness was suddenly beginning to make his entire body feel like it was on fire from the inside out. "I-I'm...I-I" he tried to say words, but it felt as if his tongue was swollen and his throat felt dry as whatever that spell was began to take shape. Suddenly, all thoughts began to leave him except the one that stayed glued to its spot and made him insanely hard in his pants: 'n-need to fuck, need to fuck, need to fuck.' The mantra went on and on like a broken record left on repeat and it made him emit soft pants as the heat grew overwhelming. He for some reason needed to fuck something, anything.

Gavin starts to worry about the way Michael is acting. "Hold on, Michael. I'm going to go get the anti-spell kit. Just stay calm. It's all going to be ok." He starts to run off.

Big mistake on Gavin's part. As soon as the witch even began to run down the hall towards the stairs, Michael leapt onto his back like a wild animal and roughly sank his teeth into the back of Gavin's shoulder, growling and taking hold to Gavin's hips when the witch screamed and began to struggle. Whatever the effects of that potion was, it was beginning to make Michael go wild, like primitive feral wild..

Gavin's eyes widen and he yelps as he falls to the ground, Michael landing on top of him. "Mi-Michael, what are you doing? You need to get off of me."

Michael ignored him as he struggled to grab hold of the witch's pants and all but tore them off with surprising strength, growling seductively as he wildly humped against his bare rear. He didn't know what was happening or why he was doing this to his best friend, but whatever that sex spell was, it was making him want to fuck anything that moved and unfortunately, Gavin was the anything and his cock throbbed uncontrollably as he tried to fuck his friend, but seemed to have forgotten there was a barrier between them i.e. his own pants which he just all but tore the front until he groaned as his cock smacked onto of the squirming rear.

Gavin whimpers when he feels Michael's cock slap against his ass and grind against him. "Michael, stop. You're being influenced by my spell. I can fix you but you just need to get off me."

"N-Need to f-fuck, need to fuck, gotta fuck" Michael gruffed out through his teeth as they stayed on Gavin's shoulder as he let a stuttery moan bubble out of him as he rubbed his thick and long cock up and down Gavin's crack, humping his hips as he tried to find the hole.

It didn't take long for his dribbling head to find the lower lips that guided him down to the entrance and he gave no verbal warning as he immediately shoved in deep, his eyes rolling back and groaned along with the choked cry Gavin let out as pushed all the way through the unbearably tight and clenching and warm pussy. 'Fuck him, fuck him, fuck him' a continuous mantra filled his thoughts and Michael was too weak to ignore as he tightened his grip and already began thrusting steadily hard into the witch, hissing grunts leaving his mouth as he moved in and out of the orifice.

Gavin let's out a shriek as Michael shoves his cock inside of him. He's forced open, his pussy walls clinging to Michael's cock. It burns as he's stretched. "Michael, Michael, you have to fight this. You have to stop." He clenches his thighs and groans as he feels Michael's balls slap against his ass.

Michael grunted like a savage animal as he shoved in and out of the witch's tight pussy, the walls hugging his thickness with each and every pounding he gave to the cunt that had yet to get wet for him, but he could feel slickness beginning to make his thrusts more easier.

Gavin closes his eyes as he feels himself getting wet. It's been ages since he's been fucked and his cunt can't tell the difference between rape and normal sex. He grunts as Michael fucks deep into him. It almost feels like...Michael is growing bigger inside of him?

Shit, he hopes that isn't the spell doing. He has no idea what other affects there might be, but by the gods was he a fan of what it was doing to Michael.

'Fuck him, fuck him, fuck him' the mantra continued on and influenced his thoughts and actions as Michael let out a fierce sounding growl as he fucked Gavin's dripping cunt harder and harder, being more spurred on by those half hearted pleas and cries Gavin let out as his hips furiously worked like a steam train.

The sound of Michael fucking him gets wetter the more Michael fucks him. Michael isn't slowing down anytime soon, hips slapping hard against him.

Michael's ears burned as they honed in on the squelching wetness from fucking Gavin's dripping cunt and the erotic skin smacking noises that filled the hallway and entire house it seemed. He was truly feeling the effects of the spell and it was only making him hornier and more feral by the second, only focused on one thing and that was the spell's instinct to fuck something or someone.

Gavin closes his eyes as pleasure stirs in his stomach. Michael's cock continues to grow, hitting deep inside of him. One hand reaches down to rub his stomach as it bulges. The other braces himself against the ground as Michael goes wild, furious and wild thrusts.

All too soon, the pleasure coursing through Michael's body became too much and he made that clear through his gruff grunts that grew louder and desperate just as his own thrusts grew just as desperate as he fucked towards his burning end. That boiling heat in his lower regions was soon filling Michael's heavy balls and making his cock swell even thicker and the wild sex spell induced man only lasted a few more hard thrusts before he slammed in home and groaned as he spilled inside of Gavin, growling and bucking his hips hard with each spurt.

Gavin grunts as he feels Michael cum into him, cunt clamping down on Michael's cock to milk him. There's so much cum being pumped into him and Gavin hates to admit it but he has hearts in his eyes as he feels Michael pump more and more into him.

Michael grunted with each pump of his cum filling Gavin's cunt and he at first thought he was done, but then...that burning heat began to sweep through him again and every thought except for the desire to fuck soon filled his mind and his cock rehardened with a new vigor. 'Fuck him, fuck him, fuck him' the repetitive chanting came again and Michael's hips refused to stop or even slow down as his hips followed along with the mantra as he railed through the cum-filled wetness of Gavin's sopping cunt.

Gavin whines as Michael begins fucking him again. God damn, his cunt is making such lewd noises as Michael's cock slams into him cum filled hole. "Michael, Michael, Michael."

God, those begging cries coming from the witch were sending erotic waves to Michael's cum covered cock as he rammed over and over into the sloppy sounding cunt, so nice and wet that Michael growled as his cock slipped out. "Fuckin wet" he gruffed out as he aligned his head with the hole and plunged back in and groaned loudly and his hips shook as he was overcome with intense pleasure as he was buried deep into Gavin's utterly tight hole. It was sooo warm and tight and Michael couldn't think about why Gavin was suddenly sooo damn tight back here, but it sure as hell didn't hinder his thrusts as they resumed their brutal pace.

Gavin screams as Michael slams into his asshole. The cum lubes the way just a little, but it still burns and Gavin sobs as Michael resumes his brutal pace. Pleasure mixes with pain and Gavin hates himself as he reaches down towards his cunt, and begins to play with his clit.

Michael growled into Gavin's neck as his hips pounded against the witch's red inflamed rear as drilled over and over into the incredibly tight hole, his cock stretching Gavin's rim with each plunge and even he began to notice how big it was getting. He slid his hand around to Gavin's stomach and moaned seductively as he could feel his cock bulging through the skin with each slam.

Gavin whines. "Michael, Michael. You're so full inside of me." He pushes two fingers inside his cumfilled pussy, thrusting them in time to Michael's thrusts. His eyes roll into the back of his head, tongue rolling out of his mouth.

"Take it" Michael gruffed out as his hips ached from ramming so hard against Gavin's jiggling cheeks and oh the filthy sounds it created as he fucked the witch's ass.

Gavin is up to three fingers inside of himself. It's dripping with his slick and Michael's cum and he moans as he brings himself closer to his first orgasm. "Fuck, Michael. You're practically fucking my stomach." His body rocks with the hard thrusts.

By the gods above was that the hottest thing he's ever heard from Gavin other than those blissful sounding moans and breathy cries and the wet squelching of Gavin playing with his pussy. All that was the tipping point for Michael as he barrelled towards his second orgasm and bit into Gavin's shoulder tighter and clenched his eyes shut as he wildly thrust towards his peak before letting out a loud stuttery groan as he emptied his cum into the witch's ass..

Gavin's brain short circuits as he feels Michael cum in his ass, hips still thrusting into him and what feels like a gallon of cum pump into him, feeling his stomach fill up.

Michael lets out hissing growls as he thrusts in as deep as he can as his cock creamed the insides of Gavin's ass, feeling some escape and knew the witch could feel the stream of cum dribbling down his thighs and staining the wooden floor underneath. And yet, Michael couldn't stop, the damn spell not only replenishing his stamina and endurance, but also his sex drive and the cum in his balls.

"C-Can't fuckin stop!" he snarled out as he pulled his still spurting cock out of Gavin's ass and plunged it deep into Gavin's messy cunt and continuously filled it even as his thrusts returned to pounding the shit out of the witch's sopping cunt, feeling his balls being coated in his own spunk that stained the puffy stretched out lips and the leaking anus.

As soon as Michael plunges into his pussy, Gavin screams and cums, clenching around Michael's cock. He slumps against the ground, hips shifting back to take Michael deeper. "yes, yes, yes, Michael."

Michael's hips can't and won't stop moving and even the thought of stopping only made him viciously growl like a wild animal as he drilled Gavin's stuffed cunt over and over. Wanting a change in position, Michael wrapped his arms around the witch and rolled them onto their sides and hiked up his left leg as he fucked him in the new spooning position, moaning as he could feel that cum squishing around his cock with every thrust.

Gavin groans as he's changed into a new position, allowing Michael to thrust deeper into him. Now that he's had an orgasm he can think clearer, and, even with the way Michael is hammering into him, he tries to think of a way to stop this. His spell book. He needs to get to his spell book.

God, the skin slapping sound sounded sooo much filthier like this and those breathless moans Gavin was letting out sounded so much hornier. Taking his mouth of the witch's teeth marked shoulder, Michael turned Gavin's head around and claimed those lips of his hands and swallowed the gasp he made as he plunged his tongue down his throat, his hips never once stopping their brutal thrusting.

Gavin is distracted by Michael's tongue shoving it's way down his throat and he moans into the kiss. Michael is being so rough with him and Gavin kind of likes it.

But no, wait, he needs his spell book. Breaking the kiss, Gavin tries to turn over to crawl towards the book.

Michael growled and pulled Gavin's face around to capture those lips once again, biting his lip and sharply thrusting in hard as a warning. He was truly not himself now, every action and movement he made was only centered around fucking Gavin silly until he was full of his seed and even filling him up didn't even stop him as his tired his hips continued to hammer the no doubt sore and dripping cunt as his tongue tasted his mouth.

Gavin whines as Michael bites him and thrusts sharply into him. "Michael, please. I need to get my spell book to help you."

But, Michael is too far gone into his untamed pleasure and ecstasy to even listen to Gavin's words as his cock sloshed through the cum dripping cunt that was no doubt hurting from the constant, rough movement. Yet, Michael couldn't stop, not even when he could feel his end approaching yet again and oh why did it feel so much stronger?

Gavin whines and moans. "Stop, Michael, you need to stop." His cunt is so full and Michael is so rough, he's not sure he's going to be able to walk tomorrow. "Michael, I can almost feel you in my womb."

Eventually though, Michael groaned loudly into Gavin's neck as he emptied more of his hot cum into Gavin's cunt, his hips bucking wildly as the pleasure from cumming so much made him feel sooo good. Yet, that wasn't the end of it and curse the spell for making him this horny because halfway through finishing cumming in the witch's pussy again, Michael yanked his spurting cock out and shoved it into Gavin's loose and cum filled ass and his thrusts began again with a new vigor as he clawed the back of his knee as he grunted with each harsh plunge.

Gavin cries out as Michael shoves himself back into Gavin's ass, cum filling him too as Michael's brutal thrusts resume. He has to get his spell book back. But...does he? He hasn't gotten laid in awhile and this is the best sex he's had in years.

God, if it weren't for the spell, Michael surely would be dead tired and exhausted and drained. But, oh this was the most sex he has had in a while since his girlfriend left him. Not only was the two holes he's fucked nice and tight, but now they were both absolutely filled to the brim with his cum, his and only his cum. Yeah, Gavin, the immortal witch, was his and no one else's. "Mine, mine, mine, all fucking mine" Michael snarled out as he sat up on his knees and lifted up Gavin's leg over his shoulder and straddled his other leg as he continued to hammer into the filthy wet anus.

Gavin looks down at his stomach and groans. He's so bloated from both Michael's large dick and all the cum he poured side of him. "Oh, Michael. Michael."

Michael bent down and claimed the witch's mouth again, both of their tongues twisting around the other in a dance or a battle for dominance to which Gavin was too fucked out to put up a fight as he just laid there and let Michael do whatever. "Mmm, s-so good, Gavvy" he panted out as sweat dripped from his forehead and the back of his neck as he claimed all of Gavin's orifices.

Gavin let's Michael fuck into him. This really is nice. He could probably lay here and get his cunt and ass stuffed with cum forever. But he's already feeling a bit full. And it's not like Michael agreed to this.

Gavin pushes Michael's face away. "Michael, we really should stop..." Gavin rakes his brain for something to say. "If...if you let me get my spellbook, I won't try to escape anymore. I'll be yours and you can fuck me any way you want."

Michael whined at the mention of stopping and buried his face Gavin's neck as his hips continued to rail his thick cock into Gavin's sloppy asshole, feeling just how loose it was after fucking and cumming into once. "D-Don't wanna" he whined as he gave the skin sweet kisses and bites.

"I-I know-oh bloody hell, Michael," Gavin moans, Michael's cock hitting all the right spots. "But-But it'll be for two seconds. You don't even have to-uh, uh right there, yes- you don't even have to take your cock out of me. Just bring me over to the table where my spell book is."

Michael and took in the reasoning before he nodded and stood up with Gavin and his plump cheeks in his grip as he walked into the witch room and laid Gavin next to the spell book. "Fuck" he gruffed out as the hole unintentionally clenched around him and he took hold to Gavin's hips as he continued his hard sloshing thrusts into that loose asshole.

Gavin moans, little "uh, uh,uh" as he reaches for the spellbook. He pulls it close to him, opening it, though he goes cross eyed when Michael does a particularly hard thrust into him. He doesn't know how he's going to find a way out of this with Michael fucking him so hard, but he is determined to. To save himself and his boi.

"Ah, you feel so good" Michael breathed out as he pounded Gavin faster and harder, shaking and rocking the desk on its legs as he gave Gavin more of his brutal thrusts into that sopping ass that he could hear was still sooo damn wet and sticky with his cum.

Gavin does his best to flip the pages. It's so hard to concentrate and several times he just wants to put the book down and enjoy the way Michael is fucking him. But he finally makes it to the love spell section.

"Mmm, tell me you love being filled" Michael gruffed out as he threw Gavin's legs over his shoulders and held himself over Gavin's upper half as his hips continued on ruining the witch's ass, "ah, sss, tell me you it."

Gavin closes his eyes. "Oh god, Michael, I love being filled. I love you filling me with your cum, there's so much and I love oh god. Please."

He sets the book down and braces himself, thrusting himself back on Michael's cock. "Oh, Michael, Michael, Michael."

Michael groaned at the erotic display of the high witch in the village getting used like the cumwhore he was while his friend was under the sex spell's influence. "Gonna treat you like my little cumwhore. Yeah, sss, mmm, gonna make you take my cock whenever I feel it and fill you up with my seed. You'd love that wouldn't you, Gavvy? Wanna be my cumwhore?" he breathed out as he tore open the witch's shirt and moaned at the sight of the hairy tanned skin and couldn't resist letting his hands rub all over the exposed skin.

"Michael, I'm your cumwhore, Michael. I love when you cum in me." Gavin reaches down and begins to play with his clit and finger his pussy, stuffing cum that had leaked out back inside. "I love it when you fuck me, I love it when you cum inside of me, and I love you."

Michael smiled at the confession and claimed those swollen lips again, both panting each other's mouths they were both under the pleasure of the other. All too soon though, the pleasure soon began to pool in Michael's balls as he felt his end approaching a fourth time. "Hah, gonna cum a-ah, fuck!" Michael gruffed out and clawed into the desk as he fucked unevenly towards that wonderful end.

"Yes. Yes. Yes! Cum in me, ah, cum in me Michael." Gavin has three fingers inside of himself, thrusting hard. He reaches up to his chest, lightly brushing the scar marks there before pinching his nipple. "Come on, Michael, cum in me." Gavin can feel himself about to cum too.

That was all the encouragement Michael needed, not that he needed it since he's already came 3 times inside of Gavin already. "Hah, sss, fuck!" he gruffed out through strained teeth as his hips sloppily worked towards his peak before he slammed in balls deep and groaned into Gavin's neck as he came spilling inside the sopping asshole again, bucking his hips through his intense orgasm.

Gavin's eyes roll in the back of his head as he feels Michael cum inside of him again. He thrusts his fingers in hard and cums, adding his slick to the mess his lower half is in. "Michael, oh Michael."

Michael gruffed out hearty hissing grunts as he rocked with each spurt. "You, ah, you better, hah, get to finding an end to this spell. Hah, cause I can feel it starting up again" Michael warned as indeed his stamina was starting to come back and his hips tried to stop from thrusting this time.

Gavin smiles. "Michael, my boi, you're back." He takes a moment to catch his breath, then nods. "Ok, can you take me over to my pantry? And then my cauldron? I need to get a few supplies."

"For a little while" Michael huffed out as he kept his cock embedded inside the dripping ass as he took Gavin over to the two places to get the things he needed, all the while his hips were beginning to buck up into Gavin with gentle thrusts. He was desperately trying to hold himself back from having another go, but damn was it hard when the hole he was in was so warm and wet and sticky.

Gavin can't help moaning and groaning as Michael gently thrusts into him. It probably doesn't help that he clenches around that cock every now and then. "Oh bloody hell, this is so hard, Michael. My stomach is so full with your seed." Gavin tires to concentrate as he puts the ingredients in the cauldron, stirring it. Then he begins to chant.

Michael grunted softly as he steadily moved in and out of Gavin's ass, those walls trying to clamp up on him seemed to feel like nothing considering how much more open Gavin seemed. "Mmm, you better hurry before I fuck the shit outta ya. Ah, not gonna be able to hold back for much longer" Michael warned as he bit into Gavin's neck and gripped Gavin's ass cheeks as he bounced the witch up and down his length.

"I'm bloody trying-ah," Gavin says. He closes his eyes, body rocking back on Michael's cock "Shite, that feels so good."

He starts to chant faster, praying to the goddess that this will work. The spell begins to bubble.

Those slow throws began to pick up faster now, hissing grunts leaving Michael's mouth as he bit and sucked and licked the witch's neck as he let his hips do all the work. "Gods, you feel so nice and wet. Mmm, damn this spell is making me want you every time I thrust into you" Michael puffed out as he momentarily pulled himself out of Gavin's ass and stuffed back into that dripping cunt with a sultry groan, "ah, damn, this is the best and wettest pussy I could ever fuck."

Gavin gasps as Michael stuffs his cock back into his cunt. "Oh Michael. You're cock is the best thing ever. So big and fills me with so much cum. My pussy is so wet, just for you."

Gavin grips the edge of the cauldron as Michael starts to fuck faster. The spell is still bubbling and he tries to finish it, but he stutters his way through it.

Michael lowered Gavin to his feet and once again momentarily pulled out only to spin Gavin around to face the cauldron and bent him over it as he stuffed his cum covered cock back into Gavin's juicy cunt, loving the squishing sounds the witch's pussy made as it took that relentless cock and it's relentless thrusts once again, whispering filthy words into Gavin's ear and playing with his nipples as he pounded the witch over and over.

Gavin can feel hearts in his eyes as Michael plays with his body. "You're pounding my cunt, Michael, oh god you feel good." The sound of their fucking is so wet and Gavin can feel his lower half drip. "Amazing, you're amazing."

"Yeah, sss, I'm fucking you so hard you can't concentrate on undoing the spell aren't I? Mmm, tell me that cock feels good, baby" Michael breathed out as he swatted Gavin's ass before sinking his nails into his already nail marked hips as his own smacked against Gavin's cheeks.

"I feel like my brain is turning to goo, Michael. You're fucking me too good. You're, uh, you're large cock is thrusting so deep inside of me and my cunt is literally dripping with your seed. I-i don't know if I can finish the spell." Truthfully, Gavin wasn't even sure it was the right counter spell, but it was the first he came across.

"Then you better fucking try reciting it. Mmm, sss, I don't think this spell will let me stop fucking this gushing cunt of yours" Michael whispered dirtily into his ear, feeling his heavy sac rhythmically smack against the stretched out lips.

Gavin tries to do just that. the words falling off his lips. At one point, he collapses, pushing back against Michael.The spell begins to grow and bubble, frothing over and Gavin knows it's close to bursting. "I,uh, I just need to put in this jar of orc snot," Gavin tells Michael in between his moans. "Then it'll be done. But Michael-ah-Michael, it might not be the right one and might actually make the spell stronger."

"You want me to keep fucking you all day is that what you want, you filthy slut? I can tell you're half lying to me and that you don't want me to stop do you?" Michael teased and bit his earlobe and slinked his hand around and down to that swollen clit and loved the shuddery hoarse cry Gavin let out as his fingertips swirled around the throbbing nub, "you don't want this to stop do you, Gavvy?"

Gavin cries out when Michael begins to play with his clit. He closes his eyes. "No, I don't want it to stop," he admits to both himself and Michael. "You're fucking me too good. My pussy and ass have been ruined for any other cock." Oh shite, he really was the whore Michael calls him.

Michael growled in delight at the declaration and stood up straight and gripped Gavin's hip tighter as he drilled the cum filled cunt harder, his hips getting wild once again and boy was he getting a full on workout from this spell alone. Sweat coated every part of his body and his hips were now aching from thrusting so hard and so much in a short period of time, his heart going 100 miles per hour as he furiously fucked Gavin like a powered machine.

Gavin is sore and his legs wobble and he's not going to be able to walk for a month, but it's all worth it as Michael pounds into his sloppy cunt. "Michael, Michael, Michael," he chants

The entire room was filled with the sinful flesh smacking sound once again and it seemed to be the main theme in Gavin's house since he came over. Earlier, Michael had initially came over here to hang out with his witch friend. Now, he was going on whichever number of orgasm. He'd lost count honestly.

Gavin eyes the cauldron. Getting fucked and stuff full of cum was the best possible result of this accident. He might have to try again.

"Hah, fuck, that pussy feels so damn good! Ah, sss, can never go back to thinking about fucking anyone else again" Michael breathed out as he swatted Gavin's rear again and again.

Gavin cries out as Michael swats his ass. "Oh Michael, I don't want anyone but you to fuck me." That dick, it's so wonderful and Gavin spreads his legs even wider to allow Michael go deeper inside of him.

Michael moaned in delight at the confession and turned Gavin's head to claim those swollen lips of his again, kissing him feverishly as he fucked towards that great heat he could feel building up again. Oh, he does wish this was the last of his orgasm. Michael isn't so sure he can cum anymore after this and he could feel his stamina wearing down. "You gonna cum for me. Gavvy? Gonna cum all over my dick again?" Michael breathed out against his lips as he began to thrust irregularly and rubbed at Gavin's clit again.

Gavin nods, moaning into the kiss. "Gonna cum inside me again? Shoot it deep inside of me?" Gavin asks back between breathless groans. His hand tangles with Michael and together they rub his clit.

Michael gruffed out a groan in response as he felt his aching sac grow heavy with more cum to release and felt his cock swell once again. "H-Hah, ah, ffuck! Fuckin cum for me" he panted out his eyes clenching close as irresistible pleasure coursed through his being as he concentrated enough to play with the witch's clit that was throbbing the closer he could feel Gavin was to cumming once more.

Gavin pinches his clit and with that he clenches as much as he can around Michael, throwing his head back as he cums. "Michael, cum with me! Please."

That's all the permission Michael needed as he fucked those last few before he buried himself in deep and groaned loudly as he came inside the already cum stuffed cunt, rolling his hips with each spurt. And surprisingly enough...Michael couldn't feel the urge to fuck anymore. Almost as if...wait was the spell actually over he thought? "Gav, mmm, I-I think it finally wore off" Michael panted out and grunted as his cock was still pumping away and filling the witch's womb with more of his seed though he could feel it escape Gavin's cunt and erotically hear it splat onto the floor in a puddle.

Gavin nods even as he moans, hearing the cum slide out of him. He milks Michael's cock as much as he can. "The spell must have run its course." Gavin turns to give Michael a smirk. "Too bad, huh? You fucking me full has been the best part of my week."

Michael chuckled and pecked Gavin's lips again before finally at last, he pulled out with a relieved sigh and really began to feel the after effects of the spell. "I-It was a damn good spell, but fuck I'm really tired now" Michael slurred out as he rested his sweaty face against Gavin's equally sweaty neck. Now that the sex spell was now fully depleted from his body, every part of his body screamed exhaustion and it was taking everything to not fall asleep right there.

Gavin hums. "Do you think you can make it upstairs. We can sleep on my bed." Though when Gavin tries to stand up, his legs wobble. He feels so empty now that Michael isn't wildly fucking him. His legs wobble and cum is gushing out of him.

Michael drowsily nods and wakes himself enough to focus on the task on lifting up Gavin in his arms and staggered out of the spell room and walked down the hall and summoned up the strength to walk up the easy 12 steps and walked a bit further until he sighed as he came across the promise land for the both of them: a bed. "D'you wanna get cleaned up?" he slurred out as he struggled to keep his eyes open as he focused and lying the witch onto his bed, both not seeming to care that Gavin's cum dripping holes were making a mess on the bed sheets.

"Nah. Too tired," Gavin yawns. He can always clean everything up tomorrow. Right now, he just wants to sleep. "Lay with me, boi."

Gavin didn't even need to give Michael the go ahead as the exhausted man just stripped off everything to get comfortable and flopped down next to the witch and sighed with relief as his body met the soft sheets and the fluffy pillow, pulling him flush against his chest. "Should use that spell on me more often" Michael murmured out/

Gavin grins, leaning over to give Michael a kiss. "I definitely am going to. Love you." He cuddles close.

Michael sleepily takes the kiss and it's not too long before he too follows Gavin into his much needed slumber.

Gavin cuddles close to Michael, a sleepy smile on his face. Best accident ever.


	11. A Witchery Spell Gone Wrong (or Right in this case) Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation! See previous chapter!

"I'm so glad you're back, Ryan," Gavin says smiling. Michael, Ryan, and he are sitting in Ryan's living room, having just ate lunch. "Tell us about your adventure."

Ryan grins back. "I'm glad to finally be home. Two months on the road sure make you miss your own bed. And I guess I missed you assholes too."

Michael smiled as he listened to his best friend's tale of his journey. Things had been going well between he and Gavin since that day the spell made him into a horny sex crazed beast. No longer did the two beat around the bush when it came to each other's affection for the other. Now they happily walked around the village holding each other's hand and kissing each other in public, both not seeming to mind the odd looks thrown their way.

Gavin's hand is currently intertwined with Michael's. He still feels so giddy about their relationship and can't help showing it off.

Ryan notices but he doesn't say anything. He figures it's not any of his business, even if he is a bit jealous. Instead, he continues to tell them about his adventure.

"Sounds like you've had a rough time with those giant lizards huh, Ry?" Michael teased which elicited a chuckle from the other two. It was nice to finally hangout like this and they all rarely get to be together with he being a blacksmith's apprentice, Gavin being the high witch, Geoff doing his king duties, Jack tending to his farm, Ryan and his dragon taming business, Jeremy being Geoff's personal guard, Lindsay doing her own witch related things with Matt as her assistant, and the twins Trevor and Alfredo doing whatever with each other. Friendly meetings like this were always a joy.

"I have the scratches to prove it," Ryan jokes. They all laugh again and he sighs. "I missed this. We should get the gang all together sometime."

"Yeah, like for dinner or something," Gavin says excitedly. "Catch up and see what's going on. What a lovely idea, Ryan."

Michael smiled at the glorious idea and went to give Gavin a simple kiss on the cheek, but then...a bizarre feeling overcame him. His body began to feel really hot inside and out as his brain began to fog up and every thought was evacuated all except for one thought: 'need to fuck, need to fuck.' Michael shook his head and dropped Gavin's hand to rub at his head. 'No, don't tell me....i-is this that spell again? What the fuck i-need to fuck, gotta fuck something' his train of thought was interrupted by the mantra and he could feel the spell's effects running its course through him as he felt his face burn and his manhood grow insanely hard in his pants.

Gavin turns to look at Michael when he drops his hand, frowning, and even Ryan looks worried. "Are you ok? Do you feel sick?" Gavin goes to touch Michael's face, seeing if he's hot.

Ryan stands up. "Let me see if I have any sick supplies."

Michael didn't know what came over him or what being had possessed him. But as soon as Ryan stood up from the couch, Michael was instantly on him, knocking the larger man onto his back who let out a big grunt from the impact and Michael could only bite into the side of his neck as his hands worked in trying to tear off Ryan's pants.

"Michael! What are you doing?" Gavin asks, standing up. "What's going on boi?" He runs over to try and get Michael off of Ryan.

Ryan moans as Michael bites the side of his neck. Hands are grabbing all of him, tearing into his clothes. "Michael, what's gotten into you?"

Michael doesn't answer, the spell clogging his hearing as the only thing he wanted to do was fuck someone as he roughly ripped apart Ryan's pants and ripped his underwear off as well. 'Need to fuck, need to fuck, need to fuck' the blasted mantra continued on as he shoved his pants down and groaned in delight as his thick and long cock bobbed out and smacked against Ryan's expose and a bit hairy pubic area.

Ryan groans as Michael's cock slaps against him. He looks down his eyes are wide. Michael's cock is huge as he rubs it against Ryan’s crotch.

"Michael," Gavin shouts, surprised by their sudden nakedness. Wait..the way Michael is acting seems familiar. "Michael, is it the spell? Is it getting to you?"

Instead of answering as both he and Gavin already knew the answer, Michael slid his head down the prickly lips until he met the opening and roughly plunged in deep, growling along with the sharp cry the older man let out as Michael buried himself in completely balls deep before he took hold to those narrow hips of Ryan's and immediately began to thrust in and out of the dragon tamer's pussy.

Ryan cries out as he's fucked into, walls stretching around that long cock. His body is pounding into, walls battered as Michael sets a rough pace.

"Oh, crap, Ryan. I'm so sorry. There was this accident with a spell and it makes Michael this way but I thought we go rid of it." Hesitating for a second, Gavin wraps his arms around Michael, trying to pull him off.

Michael growled at the attempt to pull him off and bit harder into Ryan's neck as he fucked the older man harder, groaning as he could feel the natural juices slicking his cock as he rammed it over into Ryan's tight and clenching pussy.

Ryan moans, hearts in his eyes as his legs come up to wrap around Michael's waist, cunt clenching around him as he starts to slick, precum also lubing the way. "It's, uh, it's, oh yeah, it's fine, Gav. It actually...it actually feels pretty nice."

Gavin stands there a bit awkwardly, though he can't deny that his stomach clenches in want as he watches Michael's cock disappear inside of Ryan. "Yeah? Are you sure?"

Michael grunted like a caveman as he plowed Ryan's dripping cunt, the thunderous skin smacking noise beginning to echo all around the house as the sex spell induced man roughly ravage the man below him who was much bigger than Michael and could so easily throw him off, yet when those tree trunks wrapped around his waist, he knew that Ryan was all for this, whether he wanted to or not.

"I, uh uh uh, I should be asking you that," Ryan lets out a loud moan as Michael continues to savagely thrust into him. "He's your boyfriend after all."

Gavin bites his lip. "I won't lie. It does look kind of hot."

Ryan grins at him. "Then sit back and enjoy the show."

Gavin nods, sitting down. He begins to unbutton his shorts.

'Fuck him, fuck him, fuck him' was the only thing Michael could clearly hear through the fog as his cock rammed in and out of the cunt that accepted his cock so well with each one and oh, Ryan was sooo damn tight. Almost as if he hasn't been fucked by anyone before and if that were the case, Michael was certainly ecstatic that he was supposedly Ryan's first.

Ryan's face is red at how lewd everything sounds and how wide he's spread open. The only thing that's gone in his cunt are his fingers, too shy to let anyone fuck him yet. "Michael, you're the first cock that's fucked me," he moans. "And it feels so good."

Gavin whimpers at that. He shivers out of his shorts, sitting down to spread his legs open. He starts to play with himself, pinching his clit and lightly sliding a finger up and down his lips.

Michael growled in delight at that confession and it only pushed him closer to his end, loud grunts leaving his occupied mouth as he fucked faster and faster into the older man until he slammed in hard and groaned into Ryan's neck as he came, the first of many orgasms he was soon to have tonight.

Ryan throws his head back, eyes going wide as his cunt is pumped full of cum. He's never felt anything pulse like that inside of him, hot liquid filling him.

Gavin groans at the sight, as he presses a finger in, fucking himself as he watches his boyfriend breed Ryan's cunt.

Michael let out hissing growl-mixed grunts as he emptied into the older man, but oh, he was far from done. Much like with Gavin, the spell didn't wait to fire Michael up again as the sex crazed man was already beginning his harsh thrusts once again, sloshing through the cum stuffed mess he packed into the older man's cunt.

Ryan groans as Michael begins thrusting into him again, stuffing that cum up into him even further. He opens his eyes, smirking at the sight of Gavin fingering himself. "Co-ah, fuck Michael yeah, fuck me harder-come here Gavin. Sit on my face and let me get a taste for you."

Gavin whimpers at the command. Nodding, he carefully maneuvers himself so he straddles Ryan's head, making sure not to put too much pressure on Ryan. He bites his finger, moaning at the first lick to his sex. "Ah, Ryan."

Michael pays no mind as he is far too preoccupied with the messy cunt he was railing again, only being spurred on though by those breathy moans Gavin let out. This spell was truly not meant for humans at all, judging by how wild Michael was and how primitive he acted as a reaction to the effects. Gavin did inform him a day after he was hit with the spell that it was really meant for the sex demons which was obvious cause, duh, they're sex demons and they could handle the magic. Michael, however, was not able to handle it. Hell, even after that event, the spell aroused in him and next thing he knew he found himself going to town on some random deer in the forest. Yeah, this spell was definitely not meant to be used on humans, but oh was the thrill he got from the spell not the best thing ever?

Ryan groans into Gavin as he slides a finger in alongside his tongue, his lower half being assaulted by that magnificent dick. "Fuck Gavin, I can see why you like him. His dick is amazing." He pinches Gavin's clit and takes delight in the way the witch above him throws his head back in surprise. "He's fucking his cum into me, shit Gavin, this is amazing. When he's done, I'm going to make you lick it all out of me."

Gavin shudders above them. "He's going to keep fucking you, the spell gives him increase stamina and makes him produce more sperm. He fucked and came in me like five times before he stopped." Gavin begins to grind against Ryan's face.

Oh, just the filthy reminder of how rabid he was with the witch was the dirtiest thing Michael's ever heard and it only made him pound Ryan's pussy more, squelching noises could be heard from where his thick cock was pushing in and out of his best friend's center.

Ryan's eyes roll into the back of his head with how good his cunt is getting pounded. It's such a lewd sounding thing and it makes him moan. He grabs Gavin's hips and bring him closer, getting his tongue in as deep as he can.

Gavin groans. Oh god, Ryan is eating him out so well.

Gods, just the wet sounds of him fucking Ryan and said man eating out his pussy was enough to bring him closer to cumming. "'m, cumming!" he gruffed out as his cock spurted more of his got seed deep into

Ryan's womb, feeling his cock throb with every pump. But, he still wasn't done just yet. "Can't fucking stop!" he growled out as he withdrew his length that spurted a few stripes of his cum on Ryan's pelvis before he aimed lower and slammed into the older man's ass, groaning along with the cry the dragon tamer released that was muffled by Gavin's pussy as Michael buried himself in deep into Ryan's ass.

Ryan hisses at the pain of being stretched like that. He pushes Gavin away a little. "Hey, slow down, that hurts." He can feel his cunt dripping cum, spurting it out and falling down his thighs. He swears he can feel cum all the way in his stomach.

Michael is too far gone to listen to anything other then his own heartbeat and that blasted mantra as he buried his length balls deep with a hearty grunt. 'Fuck him, fuck him, fuck him' he heard the spell's strange voice influence his thoughts as he clawed Ryan's hips as began fucking the older man's ass, groaning and puffing out vulgar swears as he slammed through the tight hole that was being lubricated thanks to the copious amounts of his sticky seed seeping down and slicking his cock with each rough thrust into the older man.

Ryan grunts as his ass is fucked, body rocking with it. He promises himself he'll get Michael back later. For now, he concentrates on punishing Gavin. He begins to push two fingers inside of Gavin, scissoring and shoving them in roughly, determined to fuck him to the pace Michael is fucking him.

"S-So tight" Michael breathed out as he tore open Ryan's shirt and moaned and licked his lips hungrily at the muscles that lined his chest and torso and oh that happy trail and those dragon claw marks looked so sexy. He couldn't help, but let his hands feel up the large man, feeling the hard work Ryan received when it came to dragon taming.

Ryan grins at the hands moving around him. He has three fingers inside of Gavin and is working on a fourth, loving the way Gavin whimpers and rocks on them. "Fuck my tight ass," he tells Michael. "Fuck it like it's yours, like I'm just a good for nothing whore."

Michael let out a fierce growl at the filthy words and tossed one of Ryan's legs over his shoulder and really began to lay into the older man's ass, grunting loudly with each slam he gave to the cum slickened ass that was no doubt going to be stuffed with his cum as well.

Ryan grunts as Michael slams into him harder and faster. Yes, this is what he had been missing. Measly fingers can't compare to him getting rammed by that glorious cock. He openly moans and groans as he shoves his finger, fully fisting Gavin now.

Gavin groans. He's only been this full when Michael was caught by his spell and fucking him full of cum. But Ryan's hand is so good and he rides it. He's caught in an echo of the wet slapping of Michael's dick against Ryan and Ryan's moaning and groaning.

The pleasure Michael was experiencing from fucking the older man's really tight ass proved to be too much as with a few sputtery grunts, he slammed in home and groaned as he came without warning. Gruff groans leaving his bared teeth mouth as his cum was just never ending as he filled the older man's ass, groaning as he pressed his hand against Ryan's stomach and felt it inflate from his seed.

Ryan whimpers as he feels himself bloat with how much cum Michael is pouring into him. It makes him cum and he can feel Gavin cum around his hand, all of their moans mixing in with each other, the two of rocking with each other.

"More, more, more, more!" Michael gruffed out repeatedly as he yanked himself out of Ryan's ass and shoved back into the soppy cunt, grunting as he buried himself in deep until he was in Ryan's womb with a satisfied grunt.  
'Damn this cursed spell!' Michael thought as he clawed Ryan's hips as he began wrecking the older man's filthy sounding cunt.

Ryan whines as Michael begins fucking his cunt again. "Ho-how long does this spell last?" He rocks back on Michael's cock, seeing stars as it fucks so deep into him. He slowly takes his hand out of Gavin who falls to the side, panting hard.

"A while," Gavin says. "So you better lay back and enjoy him."

Michael certainly takes that advice, his mind a one track one that only wanted to fuck to its heart's delight. And he couldn't even think to stop either, not that he could because this spell was persistent in making him fuck something. He transferred his eyesight over to Gavin who was casually lying on his back with his legs parted in a sinful display and oh that cunt of his was glistening with his juices and the urge to fill it with his seed was overwhelming.

'Fuck him, fuck him, fuck him' the mantra started up and Michael withdrew from Ryan and ignored the whine as he pounced on top of Gavin and claimed his mouth again as he buried himself in Gavin's cunt, swallowing the whorish surprised cry the witch let out as his hips started ramming his cunt.

Gavin shouts in surprise as Michael's thick cock slips into him, pushing all the way in. Immediately a harsh pace is set and he groans, one hand coming down to play with his clit. It feels so good that Gavin bucks up into Michael, wanting him to go harder.

Ryan, even with a cunt and ass full of seed, pouts as that glorious cock leaves him. He turns on his side and begins to finger himself. "I hope the spell doesn't wear off anytime soon. I want a turn again."

Michael gruffed out growl mixed grunts as he ruthlessly pounded his boyfriend, his thrusts having the same amount of roughness he gave to Gavin five times that day and two times to Ryan now. While Michael hated that he was always wanting to fuck something whenever the spell flared up, it was a blessing that it replenished his stamina with each flare until it eventually ebbed away into a slumber of sorts. If this spell was permanent, he would have to learn how to physically control it, lest he want to be imprisoned for forcing himself onto some poor villager.

Right now, all Gavin cares about is the getting Michael to make him as sloppy as Ryan. He clings to Michael, scratching down his back.

Ryan hums, still fingering his sloppy cum filled cunt. Then an idea hits him and he smirks. "Hey Michael, set him on his knees. I want him to eat your cum out of my cunt."

Michael gruffed out a noise in agreement and withdrew for a bit to roughly flip Gavin onto his hands and knees and stuffed his length deep enough to breach Gavin's cervix and resumed his harsh thrusts, biting into the back of Gavin's neck as his hips punished those plump cheeks of Gavin.

Ryan moves so he's laying in front of Gavin. He tangles his hand in Gavin's hair and pushes him down. "Lick me, Gavin. Lick your boyfriend's seed out of me till I'm all clean."

Gavin whines, doing just that. He licks at Ryan, tongue going deep and scooping the cum there out, swallowing it. He moans at the taste of Michael and Ryan mixed together. Ryan grinds his hips up, grinding against Gavin's face.

Michael groaned as he watched it all. Though Gavin's head was blocking the view, he could hear those lewd slurps and the delighted moans Gavin let out as he ate out the older man of the bunch. And oh, looking up at said older man was a pleasing sight as Michael watched as those heavy lidded ice blue eyes struggled to stay open and roll back with every suck and lick Gavin gave to his cunt.

Gavin licks and sucks, going at deep a he can. He grabs Ryan's thighs and brings him closer, Ryan's hand shoving him lower. All the while, Michael is going to town fucking into him. He loves being double teamed between them.

Ryan throws his head back. "Fuck guys, this is too hot. We have to do this again, I'm begging you. This is too good."

Michael huffed a noise in agreement. "With this damn spell in me, I don't think you have a choice if you want to fuck or not. Hah, sss, can't control myself" Michael breathed out as he swatted Gavin's jiggling rear that elicited a wonderful smacking sound with every collision of his unstoppable hips and his balls rhythmically smacked against Gavin's ass, "yeah, fuckin take that cock, Gavvy."

Ryan groans. "Is it wrong that I'm kind of glad for that. I bet Gavin is too, getting his cunt stuffed with your cock over and over again, filling him up till he's bursting. Don't you Gavin?" Gavin nods, thrusting his hips back. "I love it, I love your cock, Michael. And your cunt taste wonderful, Ryan."

Michael let out a sultry swear at the delightful words that only spurred him to fuck his tight pussy even faster, grunting as breathlessly as he felt his orgasm vastly approaching. "Hah, g-gonna cum! Mmm, you better, fuck, take it all, Gav" Michael puffed out as he clawed Gavin's rippling cheeks as that end felt so deliciously near.

"Ah, ah, ah, Michael, give it all to me. Make me all sloppy," Gavin cries out.

"Hey, you're not done," Ryan says, pushing Gavin's head back down. "You have a cunt to clean."

Michael doesn't last long and let out breathy grunts as he fucked those last few and with a final thrust, the sex crazed man groaned up at the ceiling as he filled Gavin's womb to the brim with his seed, his cock throbbing with every spurt and by some miracle, he felt the spell's cycle end its course. "Hah, ah, sss, I think it's, hah, I think the spell's at its end again" Michael puffed out as he rolled his hips.

Gavin whines as Michael stuffs as much cum into him, filling him up to the brim, his cunt squeezing around his cock to milk as much cum from him as he can.

Ryan flops down on his back, though he keeps his fingers in Gavin's hair, lazily grinding up as he makes Gavin continue to lick him. "Man, that was some mind blowing sex." He gives Michael a grin. "Pretty great for it being my first time."

Michael huffed out a chuckle in response, but boy was he now bone tired as the after effects now began to hit him. That was the downside to the spell; he was always dead tired. Which made perfect sense considering that though the magical components increased his stamina and endurance, after it was all ejected out of him, he was just left with the tired form of himself that wanted to do nothing except sleep. "Hey, Ry. 'm gonna crash on your couch" he slurred out drowsily as he stumbled over to the cow leather couch and flopped onto it, exhaustion hitting him with everything it got.

Ryan flops his hand at him. "Suit yourself. I'm staying here and am going to cuddle with Gavin." He pulls Gavin up, giving the man a kiss, moaning at the taste of himself on Gavin's lips. He brings Gavin in closer, snuggling with him.

Gavin yawns, ignoring the way cum drips from his lower half and lays his head on Ryan's chest. "Night boi. I love you."

Michael mumbles the affectionate words back as best as he could through his drowsiness before he let sleep take him for the night.


	12. A Wise Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is facing 15 years for a crime which he knew shouldn't have given him 15. But, Michael offers him a proposition and oh how can Gavin refuse?

The whole thing was a mistake. Gavin had been caught robbing houses and was given 15 years (which he would like to call bollocks, there's no way that was worth 15 years). So now Gavin is in prison, surrounded by the worst of society. He's scared and powerless and has no idea what to do.

Michael nodded to all the inmates and prison guards alike as he made his own rounds. As the owner of this prison thanks to his father who had graciously handed the position over to him, Michael had to make sure things were in as tiptop shape, well, as tiptop as a prison can be. Then...his eyes landed on the beautiful man who had just gotten here a couple days ago: Gavin Free. Oh, how dreamy this skinny timid man was and oh, how utterly fuckable he looked. He looked over the new inmate like he was the most delicious looking piece of meat he could ever buy at the grocery store. 'I fucking want him' he thought as he licked his lips. "Greetings to you, Mr. Free" he greeted as he casually approached his pr-I mean the inmate.

Gavin looks up and shrinks back. It's Mr. Jones, the prison warden. He's heard rumors about how cruel the man is and he definitely doesn't want to catch his ire. "H-Hello, Mr. Jones."

Michael chuckled and raised his hand up in defense. "Please, I'm fucking 30 not 60. Just call me Michael. So, heard you robbed some houses huh? Most of these fuckers are murderers and rapists, the hell are you doing here if you just robbed houses?" he teased in that lighthearted voice and smirked at the trepidation in those big green eyes of Gavin's. Good, he should be scared. Michael was not known around here for being a gentle soul especially with all these damn criminals around and the things he wanted to do to this beauty only served as a reminder as to how cruel he was.

Gavin swallows. "I guess the courts aren't kind to immigrants doing bad things," he says. His fingers tap against the table. Maybe he can get in good with the warden? Or at least make sure that Michael doesn't get angry at him.

He looks over and notices one of the other inmates, a big burly looking dude, wink and lick his lips at him. Gavin looks down, not wanting to know what will happen when he's alone.

Michael noticed the man that was ogling his prey. "Jamison, that's a strike" he warned and internally smirked at the dejected look the large man gave him as he slinked off. "You're gonna be turned into one of their bitches by the time you get out of here. Hate to see you walking around here belonging to one of these creeps" he said and then smiled at the idea that popped into his head that definitely was not something he should be thinking about concerning this attractive man, "but, I can make your sentence much easier you know?"

Gavin gives a hopeful look at Michael. The man might be able to save him, he certainly helped just then. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you follow me to my office. Let's see what we can work out in private without all the inmates around" Michael suggested as he began walking down the hall, a sinister smile creeping up at the things he could do to this man. in the safety of his office that was tucked away down the hall.

Gavin knows he shouldn't, something not feeling right about this, but he does anyway. He wants to be safe and Michael is his only way.

Michael led Gavin down the hall and opened the door to his spacious office that was big enough to have a full sofa and a mini fridge inside. "Well, come on in" Michael offered as he stepped inside to make Gavin feel a bit easier.

Gavin steps inside and marvels at how lush the entire office is. "Wow," he says. He looks back at Michael and bites his bottom lip. "Thank you, Mr- Michael. For back there."

Michael chuckled and went over to his little fridge and opened it and took out two beers and sat on the couch. "Care for a drink? This is one of the luxuries you can get while you're in this shit hole" Michael reasoned as he uncapped the bottles and handed one to Gavin, "go ahead. On the house."

Gavin hesitates for a second, but takes the drink. "Thank you. I appreciate it." Gavin takes a swing, grateful for the kindness Michael is showing him.

Michael smiled as he too took a good drink before setting his beer down on the coffee table. "So, you've been in here for a couple days now. Be honest with me, it fucking sucks doesn't it? You forced to share a room with someone by the name of Davis aren't you? Heard he's one of the really creepy ones around here" Michael began as he kept his eyes on the lovely man next to him, biting his lip as he watched that Adam's apple bob with each drink.

"Yeah, he...he's pretty creepy. I'm afraid to sleep around him. Pretty sure I'm going to wake up one day with his dick in my mouth." Gavin takes another swig. "It's not...great being here. But that's prison I assume."

Michael frowned at the comment. Not the last part, but the part about that creep trying to make creepy moves onto HIS prey. Gavin was his and his only, even if Gavin didn't know it yet. "Man, that really sucks doesn't it. Can't imagine how disgusted you be if you had to spend 15 shitty years next to that asshole. But, I can make it better. You may have to spend practically forever in this hellhole, but Gav" his voice dropped to a low murmur as he scooted uncomfortably closer to the British man until there legs were flush against each other and to up the uncomfortable factor, he put a nice grip on Gavin's knee and let his thumb soothingly rub the orange fabric, "I can make your stay a lot more enjoyable."

Gavin gulps as Michael rubs his leg. He's not stupid, he knows what that means. "I-I, uh, I" he doesn't know what to say here or what to do. It's Michael! The prison warden. How can he get out of here.

"You know, as shitty as this prison is, I do know a special cell in here that would be pleasing to your liking. With all that money my old man gave me, I was able to renovate it into the most comfortable cell in this hell. It's got a nice bed, a tv, a mini fridge, and even its own bathroom. And best part? None of these filthy inmates has ever used it. It can be all yours, Gavvy. I promise, everything in that room will belong to you" he murmured and leaned in closer to whisper into Gavin's ear as his hand trailed uncomfortably higher, "as long as you do something for me. Just one simple request and that nice and comfy room can be all yours."

"Wha-What's that?" Gavin asks, gulping. A nice comfy bed with a tv and fridge sounds amazing. He won't have to worry about anyone creeping on him. But...can he do what he's pretty sure the warden wants him to do?

Instead of answering, Michael slid his hand between Gavin's thighs and smirked at the shaky gasp the man let out as his fingers ghosted over his crotch. "I think you already know what I want from you" he murmured and licked up Gavin's neck as he rubbed the inmate's crotch more, pressing harder and expected to feel a bulge there, but was surprised to not feel it at all. It didn't take long for him to put two and two together to figure out what Gavin had going on down there exactly.

Gavin's breath hitches as Michael's fingers press against his crotch, his sex clenching a bit at the implication. "I-I, Michael, should we really be doing this?"

Gavin wants to say no, but the room and being protected. And by being the warden's bitch, he's sure to be protected from the others.

"And why shouldn't we? Who's gonna tell?" Michael murmured as he trailed his hand up and slid it into Gavin's pants and ignored the plea to wait as he pressed his fingers against the inmate's lower prickly lips and rubbed up and down, "just let it happen. Do you really wanna spend your days in that cell with that rapist or would you rather stay in a fucking suite? Your choice.

Gavin whimpers as Michael starts to play with him. He closes his eyes. "I-ok. Ok, yeah." What other choice does he have, really?

Michael chuckled and all but stuffed his finger into Gavin and was surprised to come across a barrier and smiled with glee as he knew what that could mean for his dear pet. "Hmm, still a virgin are we? What's wrong? Too chicken to whore yourself for money?" he taunted as he withdrew his hand. He wasn't going any further down there with Gavin...for now at least.

Gavin gasps in shock as Michael shoves his fingers into him. Then he blushes. "I-I've never found anyone who wanted to fuck me there. They've always wanted my ass."

Michael hummed in consideration as he sat up straight and grabbed his beer again. "So, you want the room or not? If you want it, I'll make arrangements to have the room set up for you tonight" Michael announced as he downed the rest of the bottle.

Is...Is that really it? Just some light fingering and Michael gets him a room? Gavin sits up. "I-I would love the room. If...If that's ok?"

Michael nodded and stood up from the couch and brushed off his suit before he walked over to the door and opened it for Gavin. "Why don't you run off to your cell and I'll swing Ryan over to move you to your new room."

Gavin nods, getting up to zip back up his pants. "Yeah! I'll do that. Thank you, Michael. Thank you so much."

Michael smiled and nodded and bid Gavin a farewell as he watched the inmate leave. "Oh, just you wait, Gav. I'm gonna ruin you tonight" Michael murmured to himself as he watched Gavin walk off with a pep in his step.

~~~~~~~~

Gavin hums as he walks around his new cell. It's a lot better here and Gavin can see himself spending the next 15 years here. Certainly a lot better than where he was before. He'll have to thank Michael later.

Michael looked himself over in the mirror. He had ran home to change into something more comfortable, which was really just a button down black shirt and blue jeans and nice shoes. Why he was getting all gussied up you ask? Well, it was simple: he had an inmate to fuck tonight, yet he didn’t know if Gavin was going to be willing or not. But that didn’t matter because again, who was gonna rat him out? With all the money he had and with him being the owner of the prison, there wasn't a single soul inmate or prison guard that would rat him out.

"Let's get this show on the road" he said to himself as he picked up the bag containing two containers of food he'd gotten from Olive Garden and two beers and strutted out his office and to where his prize was probably still admiring his new place.

The door opens and Gavin turns to see Michael walk in with some food and drinks. He gives him a smile. "This is top, Michael! Thank you."

Michael chuckled at the appreciation and wisely close the door behind him. "So, what do you think? Nice place right?" Michael asked as he sat the bag on the desk and took out the two containers and drinks, "didn't know what you wanted, so I just got you some chicken alfredo if that's okay?"

"That's perfect," Gavin takes it, taking a big whiff. His stomach rumbles at the smell, especially since all he's had to eat is shitty prison food. "I-Thank you, Michael. For all of this. It's amazing."

"Consider it my treat. After all, you probably didn't touch that disgusting slop they served you earlier did you?" Michael remarked as he sat close, like really close, to Gavin on the bed as the two watched the movie that was currently showing and ate in peace, though Michael could feel heat stirring up inside him.

Gavin ignores how close Michael is, for right now at least. He just wants to enjoy this, the food, the movie, the company. All of it is so nice after the hell his life has been lately. "I'm pretty sure not even pigs would touch that," he teases with Michael.

Michael snickered in response as munched on his creamy noodles and chicken. This felt nice, like really nice. This was the first time he's ever been this close with anyone since his divorce and the fact that he was getting this intimately close with an inmate felt rather wrong. What he was doing now was probably against the rules in here and him simply giving Gavin Olive Garden was considered contraband. But, again, he was the warden. He could do whatever the fuck he wanted and that included getting too comfortable with an inmate.

Gavin finishes his meal and takes a big swig of his beer, swaying slightly. He's always been a lightweight and it shows as he leans against Michael. He knows the other one wants to fuck him, knows that this whole thing is wrong, but right now, with his belly full and him all warm and comfortable, he doesn't care.

Michael smiled at how much Gavin was leaning on him. "Nice and full huh?" he teased as he set his and Gavin's empty containers on the desk before he laid Gavin onto his back. Like this, Michael now began to remember the other reason why he was in here. "Look at you. All laid out on your nice bed and looking so content and happy" Michael murmured as he propped himself on his knees and pushed Gavin's orange shirt up to reveal the indeed full tummy and sensually rubbed the food filled stomach.

Gavin moans as Michael rubs his stomach. He's so stuffed and content and has no trouble letting his legs fall open as Michael settles between them.

Oh, that display was enough to arouse Michael and man was it more appetizing than the meal. "It's a wonder why you didn't sell yourself for money, Gav. Mmm, you look so damn hot and so goddamn fuckable" Michael gruffed out as he undid Gavin's pants and slid his hand into his underwear and smirked at the gasp Gavin let out as his lips and clit were played with again, "got a real slut's body on ya."

Gavin groans as his lower half is played with. He blushes as Michael calls him a slut, looking away, though it doesn't stop him from thrusting his hips up into Michael's hand. This whole thing is wrong, he knows, but laying in this comfortable bed, it's hard to care.

"You want it don't you, slut? You want the big bad warden to fuck you on your pretty bed don't you?" Michael gruffed out as he all but yanked Gavin's pants off and tossed them to the floor and groaned at the naked display of Gavin's hairy cunt right in front of his hungry eyes, "mmm, look at that. Needs a bit of maintenance, but damn do I wanna fuck it so hard."

Gavin clenches his thighs together as he stutters out an answer. "I guess I should thank you, Michael." He swallows as he reaches down and parts his lower lips. "Do you think this will be enough?" He's never done anything like this before and hopes that he's doing it right. He closes his eyes, heart pounding. He can't believe he's whoring himself out to the warden.

Damn that sentence alone was enough to get him rock hard in his jeans and Michael couldn't hold himself back from abruptly diving between those hairy thighs diving his tongue in past the entrance and groaned at the wetness he could taste on his tongue. "Fuck yeah" Michael breathed out as he let his tongue taste and lick all it could without disrupting Gavin's hymen and let his thumb play around with the swollen nub, much to the appreciation of Gavin who puffed out a cry at the contact that soon melted into a shuddery moan as he fell into the sensual licks.

Gavin throws his head back and cries out as Michael licks and sucks on him. Oh god, no one has ever done this to him. He bucks his hips up, wanting more. "Oh Michael, please."

Michael chuckled at the plea and tried to bury his tongue in deeper and actually felt that membrane blocking him from going any further. Oh, he'll just have to fix that. "Hope you're a tight one" he gruffed out as he slowly sank a finger in wrapped his lips around Gavin's clit as he stretched the hymen out with just his finger and suckled just as the inmate cried out in mild pain.

Gavin whines as Michael begins to finger him. It hurts, slightly, so Gavin tires to focus instead on the pleasure of Michael sucking on his clit. "That hurts," he tells Michael, panting.

Michael just ignored the comment as he buried his finger in knuckle deep before worming in another, stretching Gavin out more and instead of taking it slow for virgin inmate, Michael decided it was high time that he needed to fuck this beauty. With that, he gave Gavin's clit a final suck before propping up on his knees as his hands swiftly undid his belt and shoved his pants and underwear down enough to free his length. "Hope you're ready to take a full dick, boy" Michael gruffed out as he spat in his hand and swiftly pumped himself/

Gavin's eyes go wide as he eyes Michael's cock. "Th-That's a big dick," he says. "I-I don't know if I'm going to be able to take that." His lower half clenches again. Half of him wants to tr, but the other half is just scared.

"I don't think you've got a choice in this" Michael remarked as he aligned his plump head with the virgin entrance, "after all, you've got this nice cell and better food. I think you deserve to be treated like the slut you're gonna be for me." With that, Michael grunted s he roughly slammed into Gavin and smiled a toothy grin and groaned at the tightness the same time a scream broke through him. "

Gavin screams, hips thrusting up involuntarily and taking Michael deeper by accident. The stretch is painful, his walls instinctively clenching down on the intrusion. He bites the back of his hand as the other man starts to thrust. While he hates the words Michael is saying, he knows that they are true. He's basically made himself Michael's whore.

Michael let hissing grunts leave him as he steadily thrust into Gavin's hymen stretched pussy, groaning as he felt the wetness from the blood and actually the natural slick that was rapidly starting to slicken his in and out movements. "Hah, yeah. Sss, this is what I wanted you to be. My, fuck, own personal sex slave. In exchange for all this luxurious shit you're getting, you'll be servicing me and letting me use you whenever I fucking please" Michael grunted out and moaned out a swear as those stretched walls tightened up around his thick and long cock, "mmm, yeah. Gives you something to do while you're in here for 15 fucking years."

Gavin cries out as Michael begins to thrust into him, his body rocking with the thrusts. The pain is still there, but there's pleasure too. Gavin whimpers at the thought of having to do this for 15 years. Is the luxuriously room worth it?

Michael growled in utter pleasure he hasn't had in years as his thrusts pick up, going faster and no doubt harder, wanting to engrain that Gavin was nothing more than a common whore for him now. "Yeah, fuckin take it, whore. Hah, never been fucked like this before have you? It's a good thing you've been saving your pussy for someone otherwise you wouldn't be this goddamn tight. Yeah, squeeze that cock like you love it" he gruffed out as he paused for a second to undo the buttons to his shirt before throwing it off completely and resuming his brutal bed rocking thrusts with a bruising grip on Gavin's hips.

Gavin's hands squeeze against the sheets. He wraps his legs around Michael's waist, hoping that by spreading them wider it will ease the way he's being thrusted into. He grunts with every thrust, closing his eyes.

The thunderous sounds of their flesh colliding together filled the luxurious cell and his heavy balls smacked against Gavin's wetness stained taint. Oh, this was what Michael surely missed. His hand and random dates could never match up to the goodness that was fucking a tight and warm cunt and his cock surely thanked him as it throbbed with every plow into the inmate and only made him gruff out sultry swears and repetitive grunts and groans.

Gavin grunts. "Ah, ah, Michael you're being so rough." Gavin can't deny that he sort of likes it, that thick cock diving deep into him. "You're reaching so far inside of me, so deep." He moans.

"Yeah, mmm, deep enough to make you scream huh?" Michael teased.

Gavin cries out. "Oh god." It still hurts, there's still pain, but Michael is fucking him through it. "Michael, Michael, Michael" he screams.

Michael groaned out loud as the inmate cried out his name, bending down to capture those lips of the British man's, uncaring that he could taste the cream from the pasta on his tongue.

Gavin opens his mouth and lets Michael dominate him. His crying, can feel it, but his hips push up against Michael's thrusts.

All too soon, Michael could feel that glorious end approaching. "Fuck, gonna make me cum, baby boy. Mmm, tell me you want my cum, baby" Michael gruffed out as he slid hand between them and played around with that swollen nub and smiled at the cry he received from the inmate, "tell me you want it, Gavvy."

Gavin whimpers as he's played with, can feel want and pleasure swirling in his stomach. "I-I-I want it. Please?" Gavin bites his lip. He wants to please Michael, to stay here, so he hopes it's ok when he says. "Cum in me, daddy?"

Oh, that word, that wonderful nickname Gavin called him. Oh, how it sent the most erotic waves to his cock that throbbed at how easily he got Gavin to call him 'daddy.' "Mmm, such a good little slut. Yeah, call me that again. C'mon, Gav, say it again" Michael demanded as his thrusts grew uneven, yet hard as ever.

Gavin moans as Michael thrusts hard into him. "D-daddy, oh, daddy. Cum in me."

"Cum for daddy first. Yeah, want you to cum all over my cock, baby" Michael puffed out.

Gavin reaches down slip a finger along side Michael's cock, thumb flicking his clit. Michael continues to thrust into him and on one of the hard thrusts, Gavin throws his head back, moaning as he squeezes around Michael's cock, cumming. "Daddy!"

Michael moaned in sensual delight as he felt Gavin tighten up even more around his thick cock and loved that he could feel those slick walls throb around him with each wave of orgasm passing through the beauty before him. All that plus the sexed out look on Gavin's face was enough to push Michael closer to his own end. "Mmm, that's an, ah, good boy. Fuck, hah, 'm gonna cum!" he puffed out as he thrust those last few before he slammed in home and tossed his head back and grunted as he spilled inside the inmate's pulsing cunt.

Gavin lets out a low moan as he feels Michael cum inside of him, can feel that cock pulse with every pump of cum being shot inside of him. "Oh, oh daddy," he says, eyes rolling in the back of his head.

"Sss, mmm, yeah. Feel that hot shit" Michael grunted out as he rolled his hips with each spurt of his cum, "damn, that was so good, baby."

"It's so hot and deep inside of me, Michael," Gavin groans. "Ah, daddy, there's so much and is so deep inside of me."

Michael huffed out a gruff sounding laugh as he spurted those last few before he pulled out and admired the cum dripping mess that leaked out of Gavin's swollen pussy. "Lookin like a good little whore now. This is what you'll be for me from now on on exchange for staying in this suite and getting actual food" Michael remarked as he redressed himself and putting the business attitude on, "if you want to have some outside time, press the button on the wall and I'll send Ryan down to get you."

Gavin slight sits up and looks down at himself, blushing. His lower half is sore and he can feel himself oozing. "Ok," he agrees because what else is there to do but agree? The deed has already been done. He clears his throat and looks away. "Can I go get cleaned up?"

Michael nodded and grabbed their trash and began heading for the door. "Yeah. There's a decent supply of soap, big and small towels, and toilet paper. Again, if you need anything, you can page Ryan and he'll get what you need. And if you ever get hungry and I don't bring you food, your fridge is stocked with whatever you want and you've got a microwave. Honestly, this is the only place that's not considered hell in this place" Michael informed as he checked himself over in the mirror and bent down to give Gavin a kiss on the lips, "see you round, kay?"

Gavin grins into the kiss. Well, maybe begin a fuck toy won't be so bad. He gets up when Michael shuts the door and gets everything ready for a shower. But...he needs new clothes. Biting his lip, Gavin hopes that Michael wasn't lying when he said that Ryan would get him anything. Clearing his throat, Gavin presses the button. "Um, hello?"

Ryan jumped a bit at the voice and looked around to see what inmate had broken out of his cell. "The fuck was-" "um, hello? M-Mr. Ryan?" Ryan blinked and looked down at his walkie talkie that Michael had specifically given to him after the warden told him the plan with Gavin. 'The lucky bastard' he remarked as he cleared his throat and pressed the button on his talkie. "Yes, Gavin. Anything you need?" he asked as he left his post and began going down the stairs to the first floor, already making his way to the suite cell.

"Well," Gavin clears his throat again. "Could I have another change of clothes. Mine have gotten, um, dirty." God, he hopes Ryan has no idea how they got dirty.

Ryan held back a sigh as he beelined it into the laundry room and picked out the the cleanest uniform he could find in the clearly marked "clean" bin and made his way down the quiet hall that was free of rowdy inmates, considering it was night time and all the inmates were all in their cells. "On my way" he responded into the talkie as he continued his journey down the hall.

"Thank you," Gavin says. He looks around the room. He's still naked, his cunt still dripping Michael's cum. Should he get back in his dirty clothes? Or maybe he should wrap a towel around himself. He decides to do the towel thing, bending down to pick one up.

Ryan closed the 'Prison Staff Only' door behind him and walked down the corridor to Gavin's little heaven in this hell. "Coming in, Free" Ryan announced as he fished the key out of his shirt pocket and unlocked the metal prison door and opened it and was surprised to find Gavin in such a provocative position. Bare as the day he was born, Gavin Free was bent over before him as he was trying to get a towel out of the bottom of the sink. "U-Um, inmate?" he announced and smiled as Gavin jolted up in surprise.

Gavin yelps in surprise. He turns around and tries to hide himself with his hands. His face is cherry red. "Oh, um, thank you. I didn't realize you would be here so quick."

"Y-Yeah, I work quick" he stammered a bit as he handed the inmate his clothes before looking around the modernized suite looking cell, "so, like your new place? You've got a flat screen tv, your own microwave, your own bathroom, a nice bed, and a mini fridge. If any of these inmates found out you got this room, oh the shit they'd do to you."

"It really is top," Gavin fidgets with his clothes, biting his lip. "Do you think they'll beat me? I don't think I can handle that." Gavin turns around, still naked to place his clothes on the sink.

Holy fuck, if the sight of Gavin nude before him didn't stir excitement in him, then that erotic sight of that plump and tanned ass was sooo hot and oh, what was that white stuff dripping out of that...cunt, yes cunt, of Gavin's? W-Was that cum? "I-I see the warden has gotten the first piece of you huh?" he breathed out and reached down to grope his erection.

Gavin had just gotten rid of his blush and now it's back full force. He knows that he should start getting used to that, but knowing that someone else knows he whored himself out still makes him embarrassed. "Yeah," he stutters out, not turning around, not wanting to see Ryan's face. "The warden is a friendly guy."

Oh, just hearing that Michael, his best friend and boss, had gotten a piece of this beauty just sent arousal waves straight to his dick and he could feel it throbbing with the need to fuck this inmate. And it'd be fine right? Gavin wouldn't tell a soul, lest he wanted to say goodbye to this paradise. "Well, if ole Michael managed to get a hold of you" Ryan started as he undid his utility belt and dropped it onto the floor before undoing his pants, "then I think it's high time you get to know me personally."

Gavin straightens as he hears something thunk against the floor. He turns around with wide eyes as he watches Ryan unbutton his pants. "Oh, um, are you sure? Won't Michael get mad?" It was the only defence Gavin could think of. He's still sore and leaking and unsure if he can handle another fucking right now. Of if Michael would approve of this.

Ryan raised an eyebrow up as he kicked off his shoes and stripped his pants and boxers down. "And why would he? He told me earlier that he and I are the only ones who get to come in here. Might as well make my introduction more memorable" he said as he took off his shirt until he stood just as nude Gavin, "now, be a good inmate and give my big friend here a kiss."

Gavin gulps and with shaky legs, walks forward to drop down in front of Ryan. Part of him is ashamed that he's in this position. Another is telling him that he already whored himself out once, so what's the big deal doing it twice. Taking a deep breathe, Gavin leans forward and gives Ryan's dick a kiss.

Ryan chuckled at the sight of the sexy inmate obediently on his knees before his incredibly thick and long cock. "Come on, give it more than just that, Gav. Suck it" Ryan ordered as he put a firm grip in Gavin's hair and pulled his head forward more.

Gavin sniffs and does just that, opening his mouth around the thick head. He licks at it, getting used to the taste of dick in his mouth before he begins to slightly bob. There's no way he can go all the way down, his gag reflex won't allow that. Instead, he focuses on pleasing the tip.

Ryan felt his eyelids grow heavy and let out a gruff moan as the inmate pleasured his plump head as good as he could. "There's a good boy. Yeah, get a nice taste" Ryan moaned out.

Gavin wraps his hands around the rest of Ryan's shaft as he continues to suck on the head. The pre-cum is slightly bitter and Gavin tries to swallow as much as possible.

"C'mon, go further, inmate" Ryan urged and made his point come across with a rough tug to his hair. Unlike Michael, there would be no gentleness between he and Gavin. Ryan saw himself as more superior to the inmate before him and he half wanted to keep it that way.

Ryan's roughness surprises Gavin and he tries to do what he says, slowly sliding down. It fills up his mouth and already he can feel himself starting to choke.

Impatient as he was, Ryan proved that further by gripping Gavin's hair tighter and all but burying himself balls deep, smiling at the loud retch the inmate gave out as his nose was completely buried in the nest of Ryan's pubes. "Ah, just take it like the slut you are" he sneered out as he began thrusting softly in and out of Gavin's mouth, getting more turned on if that were possible and the sputtery gags that tried to escape Gavin's stuffed mouth.

Gavin gags as Ryan fucks his throat. He keeps his hands on Ryan's hips, tears in his eyes as his throat is fucked open. His ears burn with how wet the whole thing sounds.

"Sss, yeah. Take it like the good slut you are. Mmm, you've got this nice fucking room all to your fucking self and you honestly didn't expect to get this kind of treatment? Whores don't get anything for free" Ryan gruffed out as he looked down and groaned at the sight of those pink lips stretching around his thick, veiny shaft.

Gavin sort of expected this-but from Michael. Does this mean he has to pleasure two men? Gavin closes his eyes. What has he gotten himself into. He tries his hardest to breathe through his nose, opening his throat as wide as possible. It doesn't stop his gagging.

Ryan grunted with each thrust he ravaged Gavin's throat with, moaning at each and every choke and gag and retch the inmate let out. "Yeah. We're gonna treat you like the high class slut you are. Gonna use you as our little toy to fuck as much as we please" Ryan continued on as his thrusts grew rougher, loving the fact that he could hear his heavy balls smacking against Gavin's chin.

Gavin whimpers at the implications. He knows that there is seed still stuffed inside of him, but again, having it said out loud embarrasses him. Can he deal with 15 years of this?He guesses he'll have to get used to it.

On the other hand, the words stir pleasure in his stomach and he reaches down to start fingering himself.

The movement didn't go unnoticed and Ryan snickered as he watched Gavin's hand do something down below. "You really are a slut huh? Grrgh, touching that pretty cunt of yours while getting your mouth stuffed with my cock. Might have to start renting you out to the other prison guards so they can use you too" Ryan suggested and liked the idea of the other guards gangbanging Gavin in this very room.

Gavin tries shaking his head. No, he doesn't want that, doesn't want to be used like that.

But he pushes two fingers into himself, still wet and loose from Michael's fucking.

"You know officer Dooley has been eyeing you for a while now right? The boy may be short, but I doubt he wouldn't be able to fuck your cunt silly" Ryan suggested and all but yanked his cock out of Gavin's mouth and listened to those musical sputters, "now, be a good slut and bend over the sink."

Gavin sputters, wiping his face of his drool. Nodding, he gets up on shaky legs and bends over on the sink, spreading his legs. He reaches down to spread his lower lips.

He hopes that by pleasing Ryan, the guard won't pimp him out. While Officer Dooley is a good looking bloke, he doesn't want to be whored out that way.

Ryan moaned at the erotic display and watched as more seed leaked out onto the tile. "Jesus, he must've came a lot into you huh?" Ryan quipped as he smacked his cock against the jiggling cheeks, "tell me what you want, Gav. I like to hear whores begging, so be a good one and beg for it."

Gavin gulps as he feels Ryan's dick slap against his cheek. "I-I want your dick, Ryan. I want your big dick deep inside of me. Please."

Ryan growled seductively and rubbed his plump head up and down those slick lips. "Tell me again. Tell me you want me to fuck you like the slut you are. Say it just like that" Ryan demanded and smirked as he felt that dripping entrance twitch in excitement.

"I-I want you to fuck me," Gavin groans as Ryan rubs against his cunt. "I want you to fuck me like the slut I am."

"Good slut" was the only thing Ryan gruffed out as he all but stuffed himself in balls deep, closing his eyes and groaning along with Gavin's scream as he was surrounded in the sinfully wet and cum sticky cunt. "Goddamn, that's a tight pussy. You must've been a virgin before Michael fucked you" he puffed out with a roll of his hips.

"Yes," Gavin whines. He's so full, Ryan stuffed all the way in. He clenches down hard around that large cock, split open by it. "Ryan, please. I'm still sore from the last fucking."

"I don't take pleas from whores unless they want to get fucked harder" Ryan growled as he put a tight grip on Gavin's hips and reared back a bit before grunting as he buried himself in deep with a hearty groan leaving his mouth and a slutty moan leaving Gavin's. He did this again and again, loving the different noises that left Gavin's mouth with each harsh plunge into that soaked pussy.

Each grunt is fucked out of Gavin as he's pounded into. He tries to brace himself against the sink so he doesn't get fucked through it. "Ah, ah, Ryan, ah." Oh god, his cunt feels so good with that dick plowing into him.

"Yeah, fucking take that cock, whore. Mmm, tell me you love it fucking you" Ryan breathed out against the back of Gavin's neck and gave him a swift bite to his collarbone and loved the cry he elicited and the way the walls clenched around him.

"I love your cock, oh Ryan," Gavin moans out. "I love your cock. You're, uh, splitting me in half, it's so big." He throws his head back when Ryan bites him, pushing his hips back. "Ahhhhh! Ryan!"

Ryan grunted at the loud declaration and swiftly swatted Gavin's rear. "Good boy" he panted out and growled as he began fucking Gavin harder, no mercy present for the inmate as Ryan ruthlessly pounded Gavin's dripping pussy.

Gavin hangs his head, shivering as his body is raked with those hard thrusts, the loud sound of flesh slapping against flesh making him moan. His cunt can't take this pounding, not after the one Michael gave him. He's already so sloppy, he can't imagine how much worse it's going to be after Ryan cums inside of him.

God, Ryan's ears were on fire as they listened to both those whorish cries and moans and the skin smacking noise that rang around the suite cell. Gavin truly deserved what he was getting right now. The man was supposed to be wasting his life away in prison, not be put into this luxury prison cell and then fucked like a slut twice by the warden and now Ryan. "You really are a lucky little slut. Half these inmates would kill to be in this room and yet you only got it because we want to use you like the good cumdumpster you are. And you don't even care do ya? As long as you're living in paradise and then being fucked senseless, you'd absolutely stay in this prison wouldn't ya?" Ryan sneered and swatted Gavin's rear again.

Gavin shakes his head. Hesitates. Then nods. No, he doesn't want to stay. Although it's nice having this room. But god, Ryan is so rough with him, plowing into him so hard and Gavin isn't sure he's going to be able to handle this. "Ryan, please," he pleas.

"Hmm? What do you want, Gavvy? C'mon, talk to me" he urged as he turned Gavin's face around and pressed a kiss to those lips.

"Ryan," Gavin pants. "You're so deep inside of me. Oh god, my cunt feels so good."

Ryan puffed out a laugh and shoved his tongue in past those lips and let the slimy muscle twist around with Gavin's.

Gavin moans into the kiss, pushing his hips back. His cunt is squeezing around that cock, milking it as best as he can.

"Hah, sss, gonna make me cum inside you" Ryan puffed out as his hips worked tirelessly towards his end, his heavy sac drawing up the closer he was getting.

"Want it," Gavin moans, "Want you to cum deep inside of me. Mix it with Michael's, making my pussy sloppy."

Ryan groaned in response and clenched his eyes shut and huffed out breathy guttural sounds as he barrelled towards his delicious end that was swelling his cock even thicker. "Come on, fuck. Cum for me, slut, cum all over my cock" the older man panted out, his tired hips growing uneven.

Gavin does, throwing his head back and letting out a scream as he cums on that cock pounding deep inside of him.

Oh, the tightening of those fleshy warm walls was enough to drive Ryan closer to cumming and with a beastly grunt leaving him followed by a final harsh thrust, the older man groaned as he came spurting deep into Gavin's womb. "Mother...fucker~!" he puffed out as he rolled his hips with each plentiful amount of cum he stuffed into Gavin, never before has he ever came this hard and this much.

Gavin's eyes roll into the back of his head as he's filled to the brim with Ryan's cum, the hot sticky semen spurting deep inside of him. There's so much and it makes Gavin's cunt even sloppier. He pushes his hips back, wanting to get as much of it as he can.

Ryan grunted as he bucked his hips with each pump of his hot cum before he sighed and blew out a tired breath before gently pulling out. "Great work, inmate. Much better than a common whore" he thanked with a bit of harshness as he pulled his head out and watched his seed dribble out.

Gavin stays bent over the sink, legs twitching. He feels ruin, lower half sore after being fucked twice, his hole gaping as it drips cum. His stomach feels heavy with how much was stuffed inside of him. He grunts at Ryan's words.

Ryan nonchalantly began to redress himself. "Well, now. Now that that's out of my system, hope you enjoy your stay in this paradise. If you need anything you know how to reach me" he said as he buttoned his shirt up and bent down to pull his lower garments back up.

Gavin bites his lips and pushes himself up, legs wobbling. "Uh, yeah. I remember. Thank you."

"Good" Ryan remarked as he refastened his utility belt and threw his shoes back on, "then i shall be on my way." Ryan was about to make his way to the door but then he smiled and turned back into the bathroom and seeing that Gavin was leaning against the counter, the older man just all but tugged him into a searing kiss. "Have a good night, inmate" he purred as he stuffed his fingers into Gavin's cum dripping cunt and swallowed the cry Gavin let out as he thrust his fingers in and out of the sopping hole, "you're probably going to get a nice visit from either me or Michael. Whichever the case, hope you'll be prepared for us."

Gavin cries out into the kiss, riding Ryan's fingers as they thrust hard into him. He closes his eyes, nodding. "With how hard you two fucked me," Gavin pants, "I'm pretty sure I'm going to be open and loose for the next couple of days."

Ryan groaned at the image and stuffed a third finger in easily due to the copious amount of cum lubing his fingers as he roughly pounded Gavin's cunt and attacked his mouth with teeth and tongue, the bathroom being filled with obscene wet sounds and the lewd whines and deep groans leaving the two as Ryan fingerfucked him just after giving his cunt a good fucking.

Gavin moans, hands coming up to gripe Ryan's hair as his hips move along with Ryan's fingers. The sound is so wet, with how there are two big loads of cum inside of him. He can feel a third orgasm coming, pleasure stirring in his stomach.

"We're gonna fuck you every goddamn day. Yeah, gonna keep you company from now on and you'd love it wouldn't you? Once this tight ass of yours is fucked, oh me and Michael are gonna double team the shit out of you" Ryan taunted as his fingers tirelessly worked on fucking the cunt that was dripping so much with both his and Michael's combined nut.

Gavin whimpers at the thought, of constantly getting fucked, of having his cunt constantly filled with their load of cum, of getting his ass fucked and being fucked by fingers right now. "Ah, ah, Ryan, I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum again."

"Cum for me, slut. Cum on my goddamn fingers" Ryan grunted out as he watched Gavin's face convulse the closer he was getting to cumming.

Gavin screams into Ryan's mouth as he does, squirting around Ryan's fingers. "Ah, gah, Ryan, Ryan," Gavin shivers in over stimulation as Ryan continues to thrust his fingers into him. "Ah, good, so good," he slurs.

Ryan chuckled as he looked at the British man's sexed out face, gently removing his cum coated fingers from the pulsing cunt. "See you around, kay?" he murmured with a sweet kiss before he turned and opened the door and shut it and locked it behind him.

"S-See ya," Gavin pants. He takes a moment to gather himself before getting into the shower to clean himself. He's so sensitive and sore, but the ability to enter a shower without worry about anyone beating on him might make it worth it.


End file.
